


Softfoot's Flood

by nmirah



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other, Violence, i hope it's exciting :o, if you're ok with warriors you'd be ok with this, theres a part later in the story that might be a little heavy. I'll put up a warning., this is a brand new story using the warriors universe as a guide, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmirah/pseuds/nmirah
Summary: Wolfsnarl showed off his long fangs and hissed. "We aren't the filthy prey-stealers here. We found more signs of stolen prey just this morning!" He sniffed angrily. "Not surprising. ValleyClan has always had the hearts of shrews."Falconsing, bristling and snarling, paced forwards with unsheathed claws. "You say that again, foxbreath!" He hissed. Behind Wolfsnarl, the massive soot-grey cat Thunderclap met the smaller ValleyClan warrior at the border, yowling menacingly. From behind her, Eaglepelt and her apprentice Bluepaw showed their teeth, though Softpaw noticed how Bluepaw's tail twitched nervously."Stop! There will be no quarrel here." Birchtail meowed, glaring at Falconsing who took a reluctant step away from the border, never taking his eyes off the smirking HawkClan warrior. Birchtail turned his head back to Wolfsnarl, who bared his fangs and crouched down, eyes filled with fury."Cowards!" Wolfsnarl yowled. "HawkClan, attack! Teach these thieves a lesson!"





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me (and all the artwork for this novel!)
> 
> Tumblr: http://nmirah.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://nmirah.deviantart.com/

ValleyClan

Leader:  **Brackenstar** \- Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: **Pinefire** \- Handsome orange tabby tom

Medicine Cat: **Tawnyshine** **-** Tortoiseshell she-cat   

Warriors:

  * **Cedarblaze -** Ruddy orange ticked tom
  * **Mouseburrow -** Small brown she-cat
  * **Owlfeather -** Light brown tabby and white tom



               Apprentice: **Snowpaw** (White she-cat with blue eyes)

  * **Mountainstone -** Grey tom with white paws and chest



               Apprentice: **Lilypaw (** Silver and black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

  * **Fireflight -** Black tom with orange eyes
  * **Goldenrise -** Massive golden tom



Apprentice: **Brightpaw** (White she-cat with reddish-brown spots with tabby stripes)

  * **Sorrelfoot -** Dilute torbie, mostly grey tabby queen with amber eyes
  * **Duskfall -** Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and belly
  * **Falconsing -** Reddish-brown tom with a short tail
  * **Birchtail -** White and black spotted tom



               Apprentice: **Softpaw** (White tom with orange tabby spots)

  * **Rosepetal -** Light grey and white queen with blue eyes
  * **Tallstem -** Tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes
  * **Mistywillow -** Grey she-cat
  * **Thrushwhisker -** Grey and white tabby tom



               Apprentice: **Stonepaw  (** Smokey, dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Nursery Queens

  * **Brindlespot -** Calico she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Falconsing's kits: Fawnkit, and Spottedkit)
  * **Dawnfur -** Light brown spotted tabby queen (Mother to Birchtail's kits; Fernkit, Meadowkit)
  * **Blackwing -** Pure black she-cat with very long legs (Expecting Goldenrise's kits.)



Elders

  * **Dulleyes** **-** Pale brown tom with cataracts
  * **Deergraze -** Reddish-brown spotted queen
  * **Sweetnose -** Small white tom. Born without eyes
  * **Flamestripe -** Orange ticked tom



HawkClan

Leader:  **Sunstar** \- Golden tom with different coloured eyes

Deputy: **Wolfsnarl -** Grey tabby tom with long canines

Medicine Cat: **Heronflight** **-** Grey and white patched she-cat

Warriors:

  * **Smallbrook** **-** Small grey tom



               Apprentice: **Greypaw (** White tom with gray paws)

  * **Leopardmask-** Spotted golden she-cat with green eyes
  * **Alderflame -** Red spotted and striped tom with yellow eyes
  * **Pineshade -** Dark brown tabby tom
  * **Thunderclap -** Massive grey she-cat
  * **Greyfright** \- Grey tom with a bobbed tail
  * **Sandflash** **-** Cream coloured tabby tom
  * **Eaglepelt** **-** Black and white she-cat



               Apprentice: **Bluepaw (** Dark-grey she-cat)

  * **Olivedusk** **-** Orange, black ticked tom with green eyes



               Apprentice: **Heatherpaw (** Grey tabby she-cat)

  * **Pebbletail -** Silvery blue she-cat
  * **Firethorn -** Pretty orange tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes
  * **Duskfeather** **-** Brown tabby tom
  * **Lionbright** \- Long furred brown tabby tom



               Apprentice: **Cloudpaw (** White tom with amber eyes)

Nursery Queens

  * **Palewing -** Pale tortoiseshell queen (Mother of Pineshade's kit, Talonkit)
  * **Featherstripe -** Dark torbie she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mother of Greyfright's kits, Shadedkit and Goldenkit)
  * **Riversong -** Cream-silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Olivedusk's kits, Dawnkit, Bramblekit, and Morningkit)



Elders

  * **Sparrowspot-** Spotted tabby she-cat with white paws
  * **Longfur -** Long-furred brown tabby tom



 

AshClan

Leader:  **Hollowstar** \- Black tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Moorwhisker** \- Grey spotted tabby tom with white underbelly

                Apprentice: **Nightpaw** (black and white tom)

Medicine Cat: **Prairietail** **-** Black tom with amber eyes

                                Apprentice: **Hollypaw -** Golden she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

  * **Patchfoot** – Grey tabby tom with white and grey paws
  * **Cinderblaze -** Grey tabby queen
  * **Frostpelt** – White queen with pale green eyes
  * **Lightflower** – Grey she-cat
  * **Pebblestep** – Grey tom with white underbelly



                Apprentice: **Poppypaw** (grey and black tabby she-cat)

  * **Flamecatcher** – Orange tabby she-cat
  * **Grouseflight** – Pale ginger tabby tom



                Apprentice: **Meadowpaw** (calico she-cat with  green eyes)

  * **Finchcloud** – Cream spotted tabby tom



                Apprentice: **Mothpaw** (tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Nursery Queens

  * **Sandtail -** Light-brown tabby queen (Mother of Pebblestep's kits; Bluekit and Blizzardkit)
  * **Coalpelt -** Silver tabby queen



 

ThistleClan

Leader:  **Cloudstar** – Large pale-grey tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Dawnleap** – Golden she-cat with green eyes

                Apprentice: **Sorrelpaw** (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: **Stormfeather** – Dark grey tom with pale eyes and deep scars across the shoulders

Warriors:

  * **Crowtail** – Long-furred black tom with yellow eyes
  * **Goldenfur** – Brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes



                Apprentice: **Runningpaw (** dark spotted she-cat with pale green eyes)

  * **Rainsong** – Ginger queen with yellow eyes
  * **Nettlestep** – Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes
  * **Berryleaf** – Dark red spotted tom
  * **Thornsong -** Brown tabby she-cat
  * **Onetail** – Small white and brown spotted tom with a permanently kinked tail
  * **Crookedfang** – Red spotted she-cat



Nursery Queens

  * **Mistfur** – Smokey, dark grey queen with kind amber eyes (Mother of Cloudstar's kits, Stonekit and Cinderkit)



Elders

  * **Antcrawl** –Small black tom




	2. Prologue

 

            The shadows of the forest set the undergrowth into darkness, the silvery moonlight barely filtering through the leafy canopy above. Cats' eyes glinted on either side of a clearing, the rustling of prey dampened as an owl hooted in the distance. A large, creamy-coloured she-cat stood in front of the many warriors behind her, eyes fixed on the clearing. As she straightened up, muscles tensed and head held low and steady, her claws dug into the ground in front and her copper eyes glowed through the tall grass. Beside her, a brown tabby tom eyed her nervously, his tail making the ferns behind him swish lightly as it twitched.

            "Are you sure we can win this battle?" He whispered fervently. "I do not wish to send my clan to their deaths."

            "Hold steady, Brackenstar," the she-cat growled. "You are their leader. They look to you for guidance."

            "And I look to you," Brackenstar whispered back, but he tensed his shoulders and raised his head taller.

            "Our warriors are strong and well-trained." She glanced back, spotting her son among the ranks. She pushed away the sick feeling in her gut; she never wanted to see him fight. She shook her head. "And it's too late to back out now, anyhow. Tanglestar won't let us leave without a fight."

            As if on cue, the wind blew ominously through the forest towards the two cats, carrying the scents of enemy cats in the humid, green-leaf air. The golden she-cat hissed and crouched lower in the grass, her tail twitching behind her.

            "Speaking of Tanglestar..." she narrowed her eyes at her leader. Brackenstar raised his head and, with a curt nod, he sent a signal to his warriors to pounce.

            The clearing erupted into screeching and yowling, filled with the bodies of writhing, fighting cats. Leaping into battle, the large golden she-cat swiped at the enemy warriors with her massive claws, sending a large tom sprawling to the ground with just one blow. She leapt at a tortoiseshell warrior, biting down with her teeth and sending the cat yowling off into the forest.

             Hearing someone shout her name, she whipped her head around, spotting the enemy leader Tanglestar racing at her with claws outstretched, her black and silver fur almost glowing under a small ray of moonlight. The two she-cats met with a clashing of claws and teeth, rolling over each other and snarling. The golden warrior bit down hard onto the enemy leaders flank, a bolt of satisfaction filling her at hearing the leader screech in fury. Tanglestar clawed back, catching the large warrior's belly with her long, razor-sharp claws. Blood pumped out of both of their wounds, staining the grass and making it slick and wet. The golden warrior hissed against the pain that radiated from the wound in her belly, striking out at the enemy leader's throat with painful fury. Tanglestar's glowing amber eyes narrowed as blood pulsed from her neck, colouring her long fur crimson.

            "Retreat!" the cry of Brackenstar made the golden warrior's heart sink. They'd only just begun this battle! She turned, blood loss making her vision blurry and sluggish. Her paws slipped on the blood and she held herself u at an awkward angle, her eyes and claws flashing in the low light.

            "No!" She screeched. "Fight back! We must win!" Her warriors looked back, fear and confusion in their eyes as the claws of the enemy warriors followed them. The golden she-cat hissed as Tanglestar laughed roughly behind her.

            "Retreat, little warrior," she spat, blood bubbling at the edges of her lips. From behind her, her deputy Sunstrike leapt out, his massive body nearly dwarfing the large she-warrior. She hissed and met with him, ignoring the cries of her clanmates that told her to run.

            "ValleyClan doesn't run away!" She spat into Sunstrike's face, hitting him powerfully across the jaw. He pinned her down and bit down on her shoulder, gripping in with powerful jaws. She gasped and tried to knock him back, but her limbs felt heavy and disjointed. She coughed; her belly was hot and painful, and blood pooled on the ground beneath her. She batted Sunstrike away with her paws, barely nicking him.

            He drew back, his odd-coloured eyes glowing in the moonlight. His whiskers twitched. Did he look worried? The golden warrior laughed weakly, her eyes glinting.

            "This isn't over." She hissed, slurring her words and slumping over onto the grass. Sunstrike backed away, his eyes wide in surprise. Tanglestar behind him limped back from the clearing, her neck wound still bleeding freely down her chest.

            "Oh yes, I think it is." She raised her head. "Brackenstar. We've won. We will set the new borders tomorrow. The Burrowing Grounds belong to HawkClan."

            Behind the she-cat, the brown tabby tom walked up, his head high and his eyes narrowed. "Very well," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You and your clan may hunt here." Tanglestar gave a snarl back, but was interrupted by the cry of a younger warrior.

            "Mom!" A golden tom, almost an exact copy of the deputy lying there in her own blood, ran out from the cover of the forest. He bolted past his leader and nudged the she-cat as the HawkClan warriors backed out of the clearing. "Mom, are you hurt? Hold on, I've sent Duskpaw to fetch Tawnyshine. It will be okay."

            The she-cat looked up at her son and gave a weak purr. She felt cold all over but the pain was gone. She couldn't stand, or rather, she couldn't move at all, and in the corners of her eyes glowing shapes of starry-cats began to fade into her vision. She was dying.

            "My son," she meowed quickly, her eyes wide. "I love you. You have my ferocity and your father's kindness. Use them and become the best warrior ValleyClan has ever seen." She coughed. "Just like I see you already."

            "Mom..." The young tom couldn't keep the sob from his voice. A black she-cat raced out to comfort him, pressing close against his cheek with wide eyes. Brackenstar stepped out and licked the golden she-cat gently between her ears.

            "Yellowflower... what am I to do without you?" he moaned.

            "Lead our clan to greatness." Yellowflower hissed. She lowered her head and watched as a vision of her deceased mate padded towards her. She let out a long sigh; she felt her leader lick her ears and her son nuzzle her cheek, but the rest of her body was numb. As the rest of ValleyClan gathered fearfully around her, their deputy died in the middle of enemy territory.

***

            Moons later, the bright moonlight painted the grass and trees silver, shining down into a lush forest clearing. The wind blew gently through the trees, bringing with it the tempting scents of prey and the rustling, dampened sounds of a sleepy forest. The night air was warm and fair as two cats spoke in hushed tones, their heads pushed close together. One of them, a large furry tabby, raised his head and looked up sadly at a silvery looking tortoiseshell, her pelt shimmering like a lake full of stars.  They broke apart, the calm clearing sparking tensely with their fear and regret.

            "Can we do nothing to stop it?" The tabby meowed, his voice rasping in despair. The starry warrior closed her eyes and shook her head.

            "No, Brackenstar. All we can do is warn you."

            Brackenstar stood and walked away from the StarClan she-cat, pacing in the lush grass as his tail flicked in frustration. His dark brown fur looked shadowy under the night sky, causing his bright yellow eyes glow.

            "This could destroy my clan. Pouncestar, what am I to do? I don't even know what doom is coming!" He meowed, his striped fur bristling. Pouncestar stood and padded over to him, stopping his pacing by standing in his way and locking his gaze with her pale green eyes.

            "Hold strong. StarClan will guide you. Keep your faith and your Clan will make it through this." She mewed, her eyes bright and sad. "I needed to warn you. I do not wish to see my Clan destroyed."

            Brackenstar closed his eyes. "I'm old, Pouncestar. I don't know if I have the strength."

            "You do, my friend. Sleep, and be well. StarClan will walk with you."

            She rested her muzzle briefly against his, and he pushed against her for comfort, memories of his younger days flickering distantly in his mind. He sighed softly as she began to melt from his vision, and he awoke in his comfortable mossy nest, the sounds of night all around him. He felt refreshed, as if he'd had a long, restful sleep. However, his mind ached with the exhaustion of thoughts of the future. He stood and shook his fur, scraps of moss and feathers flying off into the corners of the den before he crawled out of the dark cave and into the clearing of his camp, gazing over the shadowy hollow while fond memories played in his head.

            This was the home he was born in, the home he had grown up in, the place where his mother died and where they buried her. Brackenstar shook his head. Was his precious home about to be destroyed? The warriors den, where his friends slept, was a deep cave, carefully protected from the wind with woven ivy and bracken. He looked over at the medicine cat's den, a sheltered space knitted into the branches of a fallen tree. He closed his eyes, remembering what he was taught long ago.

            The camp was formerly a small, very deep, lake. As had been told to every ValleyClan kit for generations, a StarClan warrior saw that this place would make a good camp, and so drank all the water in the lake so her kittens could live there. Of course, the lake had supposedly drained from tunnels in the rocks, but it was a good story for kits.  Now, moss crept up the stone walls; trees and ferns grew in the camp itself, and the clearing was grassy and soft. Above them, tall oaks shaded the hollow with their branches, leaves rustling softly in the wind and their roots snaking down into the rocky camp, bringing with them dozens of creeping ivy tendrils that sheltered their dens. ValleyClan could not ask for a better camp. The pool in the middle of the camp was the only reminder that a lake used to claim their home.

            This stone hollow was the place where he had trained as a young warrior side by side with his mate, where they later raised their kit together, and where she passed last leaf-bare.  The memory of his mate stung his heart like a thorn, but he focused his mind on the living cats that supported him still, and his daughter Dawnfur had a litter of her own now.

             Brackenstar let out another hefty sigh, opening his eyes to spot his deputy Pinefire as he took over the midnight watch, dipping his golden head respectfully to his leader as he passed. He heard Pinefire's kits mewling from the nursery, and their mother hushing them in soft tones. They had already healed from Yellowflower's sudden death, and across the border Tanglestar died of her wounds and was replaced by Sunstar. Brackenstar shook his head; Sunstar was young and brash, and he feared more war was to come. ValleyClan seemed strong, so strong that they were rooted like oaks to their forests, but Brackenstar's heart grew heavy with the knowledge that this peace and strength would not last, and there was nothing any warrior could do. What the danger was, he did not know, but he knew that he had to stand tall if his Clan was to survive.

            _Oh, StarClan! Give me the courage to face this, and watch over my clan. Guide my paws so we can make it through!_


	3. Chapter 1

"Softpaw! Brightpaw!" The cheers of many cats filled the mossy stone camp as the two new apprentices received their names. The newly named Softpaw, a fluffy white and orange spotted tom, looked at his sister with sparkling amber eyes, and she returned his gaze with her matching pair. Her whiskers twitched as she tried to keep her determinedly calm face, but her glowing eyes and trembling tail betrayed her excitement. They were apprentices to ValleyClan!

            Softpaw shook his head, the truth still setting in. The ceremony had gone past like a blur, and he was overjoyed when Brackenstar, their leader, appointed him Birchtail as his mentor. He was an older warrior, and his mother Sorrelfoot always spoke very highly of him. The black and white tom had sized Softpaw up with wise eyes, as if he already knew just how to make him into the best warrior he could be.

            His sister, Brightpaw, was to be trained by the warrior Goldenrise, a huge, furry cat that always spoke with a deep, rumbling voice. His laugh was very familiar, and it was always a good sign when one heard it echoing through the hollow joyously. Now, he was speaking with Birchtail at the corner of the camp, discussing what the plan was for training the two new apprentices.

            "Well done you two!" The familiar voice of their father, Owlfeather, rose Softpaw from his thoughts. Their father looked at them happily, his golden eyes bright. Softpaw drew himself up, proud to be standing next to his father. Their mother bounded over to them and nuzzled them both, her grey fur and warm scent engulfing Softpaw comfortingly, a bittersweet reminder that his nursery days were over.

            "My kits..." she mewed softly as she cuddled them close. Brightpaw struggled to get away with an indignant meow, but Softpaw instead let out a rumbling purr, enjoying the last warmth he would feel of his mother for a while now that they wouldn't be sharing a den anymore. His mother licked the tops of their heads affectionately, the purr vibrating her entire body.

            "Sorrelfoot, come on. Let's let them start their first day as apprentices." Owlfeather meowed, sweeping his mate away from the two young cats with his tail. She was still purring as she backed off, blinking proudly at them.

            '"You're right." She turned to her mate and licked his ear. They walked away with one last look at their children, heading out to join a patrol together with twining tails.

            Suddenly nervous, Softpaw looked around the hollow. His mentor was still in conversation with Goldenrise, and he didn't want to disturb them. Softpaw looked uncertainly at his sister, wondering if they should go and speak with the two warriors, but she only returned his nervous gaze, her tail trembling anxiously.

            "Hey, you two!" Two silver cats bounded up to them from inside the apprentices den, kicking up grass as they bounced around. Stonepaw and Lilypaw, the youngest kits to be made apprentices before Softpaw and Brightpaw, bounded up to them with fiery energy. Stonepaw was a dark grey cat, and his sister a silver tabby, but they both shared the same long legs and sleek pelts. The four of them had shared a den once before in the nursery, and Softpaw felt a rush of happiness at the thought of sleeping next to his friends again. The slender cats began to circle Brightpaw and Softpaw, speaking excitedly.

            "We get to share a den again! Awesome!" Lilypaw mewed, yellow eyes bright. "Do you like your new mentors?"

            "Wait till you see HawkClan cats! They're terrifying!" Stonepaw interjected.  "And ThistleClan cats smell awful!" The two littermates had only been made apprentices half a moon before them, but they were already loving their new lives away from the nursery. Brightpaw rolled her eyes at them, trying to keep her dignified persona, while Softpaw jumped up and waved his tail excitedly, caught up in the whirlwind that were his two friends.

            "I can't wait to get started!" He meowed. "What's AshClan like?"

            "Oh! They're-" Stonepaw's answer was cut off by a tall shadow. Birchtail and Goldenrise were standing before them, blinking at them in glittering amusement. Stonepaw and Lilypaw stopped circling and stood still, watching the older warriors respectfully.

            "Before you go spoiling everything let me take my apprentice out first," Birchtail purred. Stonepaw, who had dipped his head guiltily, raised it again with glowing eyes.

            "Can I come too? I'll ask Thrushwhisker if it's okay!"

            "No, it's not okay." Thrushwhisker, overhearing, padded up and glared at his apprentice. "You're supposed to be taking care of the elders today. You too, Lilypaw. I know their nests need cleaning, and Deergraze has some ticks that need mouse bile."

            "Yeah, I heard her complaining this morning. I swear all the ticks in the forest head straight to her!" Lilypaw sighed, then waved her tail as she dragged her complaining brother away. "Have a great day you two! We'll help you get your nests set up when you get back!"

            They headed off in the direction of the elders den, a sheltered alcove beneath a rock ledge.  Thrushwhisker purred in amusement before turning and joining the sun high patrol.

            "Are we ready to get moving?" Birchtail sighed, looking impatient. Softpaw realized that Brightpaw and Goldenrise were already on their way out of the camp. Brightpaw shot him an excited look as they disappeared into the tunnel. With an excited yelp Softpaw nodded and followed his new mentor as they bounded out of the stone hollow.

            Birchtail set the pace with his longer legs, running at a lazy lope through the woods while Softpaw struggled to keep up with him, his shorter legs catching on every puddle, root and branch that littered the forest floor. They moved quickly, never stopping, until finally Birchtail slowed the pace to a walk, letting Softpaw struggle to breathe through heaving lungs. They stopped to catch their breath in front of the river that marked the border between ValleyClan and the two clans on the other side, ThistleClan and AshClan. Softpaw's mother had told him this when he was still a kit, but now, looking out over the swift river and the tree-covered mountains, everything seemed so much bigger than it did inside the safety of the ValleyClan camp. When Softpaw's thumping heart slowed down, Birchtail nodded and the two cats turned and continued along the border.

            "Alright, what can you smell?" Birchtail asked Softpaw after the apprentice could finally speak. Softpaw breathed in, his mouth open, catching the scents of the river and the undergrowth. He narrowed his eyes, not smelling anything in particular, then, with a mew of triumph, he identified the smell that had almost been masked by the flowing water.  

            "Fish!" He sniffed again. He had tasted fish quite a few times, and recognised it well. "Are we going to fish today?" He asked, excitement making his tail tremble.

            Birchtail purred. "No, not today. Another time." He turned his gaze to the fields across the river. "You will be able to scent AshClan and ThistleClan from here; the wind is blowing towards us. Can you tell me where each clan lives?"

            Softpaw barely had to think; he heard the stories so many times when he was a kit. "ThistleClan lives over there," he pointed his tail across the river, "in thick thistles and bushes." He turned his gaze to the barren, grey ash lands. "That's where AshClan live, and that," he looked over at their side of the river, shivering at the black evergreen forests that covered the mountain like a thick pelt. "That's where HawkClan lives."

            Birchtail nodded and began to walk down the river. "That's right. In this valley, there are four clans. The clans of air, water, fire and earth." He blinked warmly as Softpaw tilted his head in confusion. "The four clans represent the four elements that bind the world together. As four clans we stand strong, and we have stood this way since we were created. The balance of the four elements makes us who we are, and keeps the forest from dying." He nodded.

           "As ValleyClan, we live in a very lush forest, covered in ponds and streams. And so, we are the clan of water. AshClan lives in lands that burst into flame, so they are the clan of fire. Can you guess the others?"

            Softpaw thought, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "HawkClan lives up in the mountain, so they must be air. But why would ThistleClan be earth?"

            "Good question. ThistleClan's territory is low to the ground and covered in bushes. They have many plants and many hills, and so their territory is made from the earth."

            Softpaw shook his head as they continued down the river. "I still don't get it. These are just stories, aren't they?"

            Birchtail nodded. "Yes, they are. However, stories are told to teach truths, and the truth is that the valley needs four clans in order to survive. We cannot live with three, and we cannot live by ourselves. Without the four clans we would disband and become rogues." He looked over at the young cat. "This is something that you must always keep in mind. Strive for balance, Softpaw, and you will be a great warrior."

            Softpaw nodded, determination running through his paws. "Of course." He mewed. "I'll be the greatest warrior ever!"

             Birchtail purred. "Exactly. Now, let's go see the HawkClan border!" He whipped around and ran back up the river towards the piney shadows of the dark HawkClan forest. Softpaw turned and ran after him, feeling as if his entire body was glowing with excitement.

***

            Softpaw wandered back into camp at dusk, the evening shadows setting long and dark in their camp. Under his feet, the grass cooled the grazes on his pads, and he let out a huge yawn, his muscles shaking wearily. Birchtail walked away, his tail held high and his muscles smooth and lean under his coat, seemingly untouched by the exhaustion that weighed the apprentice down after the day's session.

            Looking around camp, Softpaw quickly spotted the brown and white pelt of his sister and padded up to greet her. He was relieved to see that she looked just as tired as he did.

            "Hey!" Brightpaw mewed, looking up from her blackbird. "Want to finish this with me?" Softpaw nodded and crouched down, savouring his first bite of the bird.

            "How was your first day?" Stonepaw meowed as he walked up to them, his fur spotted with clumps of moss. Lilypaw followed him up, the setting sun making her silver stripes glow orange. She dropped a fat shrew next to them and crouched down to eat.

            "It was amazing!" Softpaw meowed excitedly. "Birchtail is an awesome mentor!" Brightpaw swallowed her bite of bird and nodded.

            "Goldenrise took me all along the territory and showed me how to stalk mice!"

            Stonepaw glanced up with shining blue eyes. "Did you catch one?"

            Brightpaw ducked her head. "No..." she mumbled, disappointment ringing in her mew. Lilypaw shrugged.

            "You'll get there. It took Stonepaw five tries to catch a mouse!"

            "Not true!" Stonepaw huffed indignantly. "And you still haven't caught a squirrel. I've caught plenty!"

            Lilypaw pushed her brother with a paw, growling jokingly. "Oh, shush!"

            Softpaw couldn't help but laugh, his eyes glowing as he noticed that Brightpaw seemed cheered up. He had missed eating with Stonepaw and Lilypaw. He was glad to see that the two littermates had barely changed since their days as kits.

            Finishing his share of the bird, Softpaw sat back to wash his fur with long strokes of his tongue. Lilypaw dove into a great story of the time she found a nest of doves near the Tall Oaks and climbed a massive tree by herself to capture them. When she had finished the tale, her enthusiasm keeping the apprentices awake, Stonepaw stood with a wide yawn and looked up.

           "The moon's rising, we should go to our dens." He mewed tiredly, glancing down at the two new apprentices. "C'mon, let's go make some nests! We've got enough moss for all of us."

            Softpaw let out a purr and followed his friend to their new den, a small cave carved out of the camp walls.  Working side-by-side, the four apprentices scraped together two new nests of moss and feathers, quietly skirting the sleeping form of Snowpaw, the oldest apprentice. Softpaw curled up in his new den with a grateful sigh, ears flicking as he listened to his den mates settle down to sleep. His eyes drooped tiredly, his mind whirling with the memories of the day's teachings. He was finally on his way to becoming a warrior, and he knew in his heart that he would never want to do anything else but provide for his clan mates. He gave a tiny shudder of excitement for the moons ahead before slipping into a comfortable sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 2

The moon hung bright and round, shining at its fullest. The sky behind it was black, the faces of ancient warriors peeking out as glittering white stars, smiling down upon the valley. Softpaw trembled, his paws scuffing in the dirt excitedly. The clan was gathered in the clearing around the small pool in the center of the camp, waiting for Brackenstar's order to leave for the gathering. Brightpaw wiggled beside him, excitement making her amber eyes glow.

            It would be the two apprentices first Gathering. They had been training for almost a moon now, but nothing was more exciting than this to them. The Gathering was where cats from all clans joined together under the truce of the full moon, sharing tongues and passing news from clan to clan. It reminded them all that four clans ruled the mountainsides. Stonepaw and Lilypaw padded up to join them, chosen as well to go to the gathering. This would be their second one, and they looked at the barely younger apprentices in amusement.

            "Ready for it?' Lilypaw asked, her pale yellow eyes shining. Brightpaw nodded, her face calm, while Softpaw jumped to his paws, tail waving excitedly behind him.

            "I am! You'll have to point out some of the other apprentices to me. I want to meet as many as I can!"

            Stonepaw blinked happily. "Sure! Be warned, though, the tree-bridge is definitely slippery, and there are many more cats than you first expect." He dipped his head. "I was scared when I first got there."

            Lilypaw rolled her eyes." You hid behind me the whole time and barely spoke a word!"

            The dark grey cat ducked his head as Lilypaw tried to cuff his ear. "No fair, you were scared too!" Lilypaw aimed another soft swipe at his flank and caught him, sending the two into a rolling scuffle, sending puffs of dry dirt and stray pieces of grass flying as they tumbled.

            "Enough!" The two young cats froze at the deep, commanding voice of the deputy Pinefire, who looked down at them with stern eyes, though Softpaw could clearly see the amusement glittering in their amber depths.

            "I don't want the other clans to see my kits arrive all dirty! They would think ValleyClan doesn't teach their apprentices to wash!" He scolded them. The two cats ducked their heads, but Softpaw saw that their eyes were still laughing, twinkling with mischief.

            "Sorry, Pinefire," Lilypaw mumbled, glancing up at her father. "We were just playing."

            Pinefire sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, you behave more like kits now then you ever did in the nursery."

            "Come one, that's not fair!" A purr sounded as a dove-grey cat padded up, her blue eyes warm as she gazed at her daughter. "You were worse than they were, when you were an apprentice. You and Cedarblaze got into so much trouble!"

            The deputy nuzzled her briefly. "They don't need to get any bright ideas from our example!" he murmured, his gaze flickering across the four apprentices. "ValleyClan is grateful and proud that we have so many kits and fine young apprentices this green-leaf."

            Their conversation was cut off by a loud meow from Brackenstar, whose massive dark tabby form turned and led the way through the camp tunnel. Softpaw stood, his joints stiff from sitting still for so long and his body tense with nerves. The two warriors glanced at them encouragingly before hurrying up to join the head of the patrol.

            "This is it." Brightpaw whispered, pressing her muzzle into Softpaw's ear. He nodded, swallowing as they made their way through the tunnel and into the forest beyond.

            The ValleyClan cats bounded through their territory in confident strides, sweeping through the undergrowth with graceful steps. Softpaw gasped as they broke through the line of bushes and stared out over the river, the moon shining brightly overhead. He could smell HawkClan scent; they had passed by already. Across the river he could make out the small dark shapes of ThistleClan. He wiggled his bottom in excitement and turned, joining his sister, Lilypaw and Stonepaw.

            "I'm so excited!" He mewed, his voice coming out as a squeak. "Do you think Brackenstar will say our names out to all the clans?"

            "Of course!" Stonepaw mewed, his blue eyes bright. "He did for us!" Lilypaw nodded over his shoulder.

            The clan patrol stopped, standing in front of the tree-bridge. Brackenstar flicked his tail and leapt up, Pinefire following him closely. The cats filed one-by-one onto the island. Softpaw swallowed nervously, and Birchtail fell back to walk beside him.

            "It's a bit wobbly at first, but if you dig your claws in you'll make it across without any problems." He advised. "Here we go!"

            Softpaw hesitated a moment before leaping up onto the slick wood. He dug his claws in as he felt himself slipping sideways and picked his way across the bridge slowly, tensing as the log gave a shudder when his sister leapt up to follow him. He landed on the other side with a relieved sigh, touching noses with Brightpaw as she joined him, her legs trembling.

            Lilypaw and Stonepaw were waiting there for them, and greeted them with loud purrs.

            "Great job! You never slipped once!" Lilypaw gasped. "I almost got an unwanted bath when I first went across."

            Stonepaw let out a _mrrow_  of amusement. "The look on your face was amazing! C'mon, we'll introduce you to some of the other apprentices."

            He led them into the clearing. It was smaller in the moonlight, and crowded with cats. The pile of stones at the far end of the clearing held all four leaders; the medicine cats and deputies sitting and chatting at the bottom. ValleyClan was the last to arrive, and Softpaw heard Brightpaw gasp at the number of cats.

            "It takes a while to get used to." Stonepaw mewed. "Oh! I see Cloudpaw from HawkClan!" He mewed brightly, waving his tail to a large, furry tom.

            "He's an apprentice?" Softpaw gasped. "He's huge!"

            Lilypaw giggled. "Oh, all HawkClan cats are large! Have you seen Sunstar yet?" She asked, before joining her brother and Cloudpaw. Both Softpaw and Brightpaw looked over to the Rock Pile, gasping as they spotted the massive tom perched there, speaking to the old AshClan leader Hollowstar, who looked like a young apprentice in comparison. The golden tom's odd coloured eyes flicked unsettlingly in the moonlight, and Softpaw felt a shiver run down his back as he glanced at the golden leader's giant paws, both armed with an extra claw. Sunstar was not a cat he wanted to meet in battle!

            "Softpaw, stop staring and come over!" Brightpaw teased, joining the others. Softpaw purred and followed her, meeting up with the throng of apprentices that had amassed when he was lost in thought.

            "This is Softpaw and Brightpaw." Stonepaw was saying. "They became apprentices almost a moon ago." Brightpaw dipped her head respectfully, while Softpaw merely waved his tail. Stonepaw was sitting next to the white apprentice from before, who had happy eyes and silver patches on his back.

            "This is Cloudpaw," Lilypaw motioned to the white apprentice again, "And Heatherpaw, Poppypaw and Sorrelpaw." She motioned to the other three she-cats, two grey tabby's and one tortoiseshell. Heatherpaw dipped her head kindly, while Poppypaw and Sorrelpaw lashed their tails in excitement.

            "Where's Snowpaw?" Heatherpaw asked.

            "Couldn't make it this time. She wasn't chosen." Lilypaw answered.

            "Nice to meet you!" Poppypaw mewed, padding up to Softpaw. "We share a border!"

            Softpaw nodded, noticing her AshClan scent right away. _Who could miss that stinky, ashy smell,_ he thought, his whiskers twitching.

            "How were your first few days of training?" Cloudpaw asked, his eyes reminding Softpaw of the pine trees that covered his territory.

            "Awesome!" Softpaw meowed. "Brightpaw and I caught a huge squirrel yesterday. It was bigger than both our heads combined!"

            "Impressive," Heatherpaw tipped her head to the side. "If you like squirrels. I think they have too much fur." She ran a pink tongue over her lips.

            "Hey, Cloudpaw, tell them that story about the wolves!" Stonepaw meowed, pushing his friend's shoulder with a paw. "Brightpaw didn't believe me!"

            While Cloudpaw launched into a story, Brightpaw listening intently with glowing eyes, Softpaw nudged Stonepaw with his head.

            "Show me around the island! I'm curious." He mewed softly. Stonepaw nodded, and the two slipped away into the sparse undergrowth, listening to the water lapping at the shore. They travelled around, chatting freely, until a loud yowl made Softpaw jump.

            "The Gathering is starting!" Stonepaw gasped. "Come on!" He leaped back into the clearing, finding a place to sit near his mother Rosepetal. She looked at them with amusement flickering in her blue eyes and turned back to watch the leaders.

            "I will begin today," the ThistleClan leader, Cloudstar, mewed. "A few sunrises ago, we drove off a fox. We doubt it will return." He mewed. His warriors flexed their paws in return, looking very pleased and proud. "Also, we have a new litter of kits." His eyes glowed fiercely with pride, and Softpaw guessed that he was the father. "Stonekit and Cinderkit are ThistleClan's newest members." Yowls of congratulation filled the island, and Softpaw couldn't help but join in.

            Cloudstar sat back, letting Hollowstar stand to address the crowd. He looked very old and frail, but his eyes held power within them.

            "AshClan is faring well. We have a good number of apprentices, our warriors are healthy, and our kits are strong." He meowed, before sitting back.

            This time, Sunstar stood, hushing the crowd with his fiery gaze. His massive form seemed even more giant when he stood, and the fact that he had long, fluffy fur didn't help.

            "HawkClan is proud to announce that a new litter has been born. Palewing and Pineshade are the parents." He waited for the cheers to go down. "We are also being very well fed with our newest portion of our territory. The rabbits have had many offspring this year." He growled. Softpaw felt Rosepetal stiffen beside them, and she bent her head towards the two apprentices.

            "HawkClan won a piece of land from us a few moons ago. He's still milking it for all it's worth, however." She hissed. Softpaw shuddered, looking at the smug look on the HawkClan leader's face as he sat back down. Softpaw's shoulders tensed as he watched Brackenstar stand, not even glancing once at Sunstar, his fur flat and his pelt unruffled.

            "ValleyClan is well. We have made two new apprentices. Brightpaw," He looked over at the brown tabby-and-white she-cat, "And Softpaw." Softpaw swallowed nervously as his clan leader's gaze sought him out. The clearing rose with yowls of approval. Softpaw scuffled his paws in embarrassment and pride, noticing voices from all clans welcoming him. He met his sister's gaze and saw the pride and self-consciousness there, matching his own feelings. He blinked warmly at her and the yowls died down.

            "Green-leaf has treated us well. ValleyClan is well-fed and strong." Brackenstar finished. Softpaw felt a pang of pride for his leader, who hadn't mentioned HawkClan. It had been moons before, after all.

            Softpaw saw Sunstar leap down angrily, and the Gathering finished as quickly as it began. Cats began to clump into their original clans, and ThistleClan and HawkClan left quickly, since their homes were the farthest from the island. Softpaw twisted his way through the crowd of cats with Stonepaw close behind him. The caught up with Brightpaw and Lilypaw just as they were leaping up onto the bridge. He made it across the fallen tree once more and ran behind his clanmates with a trembling tail, the scents of many cats still wreathing around him.

            How could the clans be so different, but also the same? He thought about Sunstar's thinly veiled threats, and Brackenstar's nobility. Stonepaw brushed his pelt and looked at him with glowing blue eyes.

            "That was awesome! Brackenstar is so cool!" He meowed excitedly. Softpaw pushed his worries away and nodded, laughing along with his friend. As they neared the camp, Softpaw was hit with a rush of pride for his clan.  He followed his sister back into their den, and wiggled in his nest, his eyes bright.

            "I can't believe there are that many cats living around the lake!" Brightpaw gasped. "And more!"

            "Yeah, how do we all fit?" Softpaw mewed. Lilypaw looked at them with a purr, curled up beside her brother.

            "Wasn't Sunstar massive?" She meowed. Stonepaw raised his head with a nod.

            "It's amazing. I heard he has six claws on each paw. I wouldn't want to meet him in battle!"

            "And the ThistleClan cats are so small!" Brightpaw chirped.

            Lilypaw laughed. "Did you see Dawnleap, the ThistleClan deputy? She looked barely taller than Stonepaw!"

            Snowpaw shuffled in her den and shot the new apprentices a tired look.

            "Can you please go to sleep?" She moaned. "You woke me up from a really good dream, and I'd like to get back to it."

            "Yes Snowpaw!" Brightpaw meowed, tucking her head into her nest, though her flicking tail told that she was too excited to sleep just yet. Snowpaw let out a sigh and curled up into a tighter ball, looking like a small snow drift in her mossy nest.

            Softpaw drew his tail over his nose and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift. He imagined himself as a warrior, standing tall and proud beside his friends, all older and experienced. They were showing off their scars, and Softpaw motioned to a six-clawed scratch mark down his side, claiming to have beaten Sunstar. He purred softly as his mind drifted into a comfortable black sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Softpaw stifled a yawn, the glow of sunshine leaking into the forest below and weakly warming his fur. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth on his orange and white fur and the soft feeling of the grass and ferns beneath his paws. Around him, the green  foliage was alive with the sounds of bird song and the small scuffling of prey. He padded beside Stonepaw while Lilypaw and Brightpaw trailed closely behind. He stared at Goldenrise's bushy tail, high in the air and dragging across low-trailing ivy fronds.

            "A great day for hunting!" He commented loudly, nudging Cedarblaze beside him. The orange tom snorted, shaking dew drops from his paws.

            "How do you have so much energy?" He growled, "We were both on the moonhigh patrol last night."

            "It's green-leaf! I like to enjoy the warmth while I can!" He bellowed good-naturedly, before trotting ahead enthusiastically, leaving Cedarblaze to roll his eyes towards the apprentices, whiskers twitching in amusement before leading the patrol onwards, following the trail left by the large warrior.

            "I bet Goldenrise is happy for another reason!" Stonepaw hissed in Softpaw's ear.

            "What's that?" Softpaw asked, tilting his head in confusion.

            "Blackwing, of course! She's so close to having their kits!" Stonepaw meowed, his eyes bright with amusement.

            _Kits!_ Softpaw thought, his heart brightening. He had been out of the nursery for over a moon now, and he'd barely noticed the kit-heavy she-cat walking around camp. His eyes glowed with joy, watching Goldenrise with a new respect.

            Mistywillow, the youngest warrior, trotted up from the back of the patrol to flank Cedarblaze with a waving tail.

            "I heard Duskfall mentioning that the old tree by the gorge has a nest of squirrels in it! Can we go look there?" She asked Cedarblaze, her yellow eyes bright with curiosity. "Can we hunt there today?"

            "No." Cedarblaze grumbled. "That tree is too dangerous. And don't listen to Duskfall, she's an idiot." He flicked his ears as if to dismiss her, but Mistywillow just blinked, her grey head tilted.

            "Well, sure it overlooks the river, but it can't be _that_ dangerous. Come on, please?" She begged. Cedarblaze stopped and glared at her.

            "That tree is dead," he snapped. "It has fragile roots and breaking branches. Squirrels might be light enough to climb up on it, but we sure aren't. We are going to hunt by Tadpole Pond, like Goldenrise suggested." He flicked his tail and stalked ahead, leaving Mistywillow to glare after him., muttering under her breath.

            Lilypaw pushed up to the boys. "A dead tree! That sounds cool!" She whispered. Brightpaw pushed up beside them, frowning.

            "No, not _cool._ " She meowed. "Dangerous. You heard what Cedarblaze said."

            "That cat is all talk." Lilypaw sniffed. "He just worries too much."

            "Cedarblaze, _worry?_ I think he just likes to boss us around." Softpaw snorted. Stonepaw nudged him with a paw.

            "Don't forget he's our fathers brother!" He hissed in amusement. Softpaw nudged him back.

            "He's an old fur-ball!" Softpaw laughed. Stonepaw reared back, faking his hurt, and leapt on top of Softpaw, pushing him into the ferns. Softpaw squealed and rolled with him, practising out his new battle moves with soft paws, Stonepaw returning his blows cheerfully.

            They rolled through the bushes, flattening a clump of bracken. Softpaw huffed, his breath knocked out of his lungs as Stonepaw managed to pin him, a look of triumph spreading across his face.

            "Pinned you!" He teased, backing off to let his friend get up. Softpaw laughed, rolling onto his side to catch his breath.

            "Whatever." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I would beat you in a real fight anyways."

            "Would not!" Stonepaw laughed. "You weigh as much as a squirrel!"

            "And _you_ weigh as much as a mouse!" Softpaw retorted. Stonepaw flashed him a mischievous look and crouched down, his haunches wiggling as he prepared to pounce. Softpaw got to his paws and ran, Stonepaw chasing after him. He laughed, turning and rearing up, catching his friend off guard and pouncing on him, this time successfully pinning him on top of a clump of ferns.

            "Hey!" the two apprentices stopped, panting, as they heard a sharp call. Cedarblaze and Goldenrise padded out of the bushes, Cedarblaze stiff-legged with anger. Brightpaw and Lilypaw flashed them a look from the bushes before backing away to hunt without getting chewed out by the furious warrior.

            "What were you two doing?" the red tom spat. "We are supposed to be hunting, not scaring away all the prey!"

            "Oh come on," Goldenrise meowed, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "They weren't doing any harm."

            Cedarblaze glared at him, then turned his anger back to the apprentices. "You two. Hunt. Now." He hissed. Softpaw looked at Stonepaw a bit guiltily, but the grey apprentice just laughed and got to his paws.

            "Cedarblaze is such a grump. That was fun!" He murmured after watching the two warriors pad off to find some prey. He puffed out his fur, his dark blue eyes shining enthusiastically. "We'd better get to hunting," he added with a tilt of his head. After a brief moment's thought, the two apprentices crept through the undergrowth, tasting the air with open mouths.

            A couple of heartbeats passed, and Stonepaw stopped Softpaw with a flick of his tail, angling his ears towards the holly bush in front of them. Softpaw scented the air and detected vole just as a scuffling sound reached his ears. Sure enough, a brown water vole popped out of the bushes, oblivious to the two cats. Stonepaw, his fur darker and better camouflaged, made his way around the bushes, his paws treading lightly on the forest floor. Softpaw crouched down close to the ground, his claws unsheathed and his tail trembling in excitement. In a swift movement, Stonepaw leaped out behind the vole, shocking it. It fled, heading straight into Softpaw's claws. With a quick bite, Softpaw picked up the limp body with a purr.

            "Awesome!" Stonepaw meowed, his eyes wide. "I've always wanted to try that."

            Softpaw scraped earth and leaf mould onto the fresh-kill. "I know!" He purred again. "Let's see if we can do it again."

            The two apprentices hunted until the sun began to dip in the sky, sending hot beams of orange light and long shadows down into the forest below. They padded back to camp with the five others in their patrol, all of them carrying prey that amassed into a full fresh-kill pile. Pinefire purred at them as they dropped their loads.

            "Good job! The Clan will feast tonight!" He looked down at his two kits with glowing eyes. "I was right to send out such a large patrol." He meowed after a moment. Before he turned away, he touched both Stonepaw and Lilypaw lightly with his tail. They watched their father walk off to speak with Brackenstar, who was laying in the sun atop the Sky Rock, overlooking his clan with prideful eyes.

            Lilypaw looked at Softpaw, excitement flaring in her eyes. "Pinefire is so cool." She mewed brightly, flicking her tail in the direction of the red tom. "Someday I hope I can be deputy!" She gave a little wiggle and unsheathed her claws, putting on a dramatic face, her yellow eyes flashing. "Following my leader with noble strides, respected by my warriors. HawkClan will fear the very mention of my name!"

            Stonepaw snorted, shoving his sister. "I doubt anyone could fear you!" He meowed, but his eyes were shining. "Someday you'll make a great warrior." He said sincerely. Lilypaw shoved him back, her eyes sparkling back.

            Lilypaw shook off his praise and grabbed a mouse from inside the fresh-kill cave. "Come on! We'd better feed the elders so we can eat!" She padded off towards the elders den, her tail high in the air. Stonepaw picked up the vole Softpaw and he caught and raced after her.

            "We should feed the queens." Brightpaw meowed. Softpaw jumped, almost forgetting she was there. She was unusually quiet, and her eyes were cold.

            "You okay?" He asked, peering at his sister worriedly. She tossed her head and sniffed.

            "I'm fine." She muttered, picking up a sparrow and stalking off. Softpaw watched her go with a shrug, picking up two mice by their tails and trailing after her.

            He pushed his way past the wild rose bush and trailing ivy that protected the nursery den, the thorns tugging satisfyingly at his fur, sharp enough for him to feel it but not enough to hurt. The milky scent of the nursery wafted past the scent of roses and he purred softly at the warm memories of his kithood. His eyes adjusted to the gloom and he shuffled across the mossy floor over to where Brindlespot and Dawnfur shared tongues. Their kits, almost old enough to be apprenticed themselves, tumbled off in the corner of the cave, playing some game of tag that Softpaw was unfamiliar with. Brightpaw slipped out beside him without a word, dropping the sparrow off by Blackwing who, heavy with the kits she would soon bear, lay on her side and purred drowsily at him.

            "Thank you two for the fresh-kill," the long legged she-cat mewed, shifting her position and heaving herself upright. "It smells wonderful!"

            Brindlespot gave a yawn and stood, taking the mice from Softpaw with kind eyes. Dawnfur purred as one of the mice was dropped at her paws. "Green-leaf is treating us well." She purred. She looked over at the kits, who mewed excitedly as they spotted the fresh-kill, tumbling over.

            "No no!" Brindlespot scolded as Spottedkit, a calico like her mother, went in for a bite. "You four are old enough to fetch your own fresh-kill!"

            Fawnkit, with her unusual spotted and white coat, fluffed up her fur excitedly and prodded her sister. "Let's go! I'll race you there!" She mewed, darting off. Spottedkit squealed and dashed after her, closely followed by the other two she-kits, squeaking excitedly.

           "Finally, some quiet." Dawnfur purred. She looked over at Softpaw. "Go get yourself some fresh-kill, darling, we're fine here." She tucked her paws in and began to take neat bites of her mouse. Softpaw nodded and scuffled backwards through the opening, shaking moss bits from his fur as he emerged. The four kits were busily sharing a vole, making a mess of the grass under them. Softpaw purred in amusement and padded over to Lilypaw and Stonepaw.

            "Have you seen Brightpaw?" He asked. Lilypaw snorted and looked away while Stonepaw shrugged.

            "She said she was tired. She's in the den." He meowed. Softpaw looked over at Lilypaw, who was digging into her meal without meeting his gaze. Softpaw suddenly had the feeling that she and his sister had been bickering.

            "I'll go check on her." He meowed, ducking into their den.

            "Okay. Come and join us after, I got you a blackbird!" Stonepaw called after him, the ivy that shifted behind Softpaw muffling his friend's voice. He spotted his sister in her nest, her tabby and white fur curled in a ball, pretending to be asleep. He sighed and picked his way across to her.

            "Don't you want something to eat?" He murmured, nudging his sister gently. She snorted and curled up tighter. Softpaw frowned, slightly hurt. When they were kits they never kept any part of their life secret, and when they argued with others, even Stonepaw and Lilypaw when they were kits, they spoke freely about it. He gave a sigh and turned away, his heart stinging with the realization of how fast they were growing. Their kithood seemed seasons long gone now.

            "If you change your mind let me know." He murmured, pushing his memories to the back of his mind. He heard her shuffle, but she said nothing, and Softpaw disappeared behind the ivy curtain once more.


	6. Chapter 4

Softpaw opened his eyes slowly to a dark and quiet den, Brightpaw curled up warmly beside him. She hadn't left her nest since he'd found her there before, and now she was taking slow breaths, deep in sleep. Softpaw blinked and looked around. Something had woken him, but he wasn't yet sure what. He noticed with a start that two nests were empty, and watched with wide, curious eyes as a grey tail disappeared from the cave entrance, the ivy and ferns slipping silently back into place.

            Softpaw stood and crept past Snowpaw on quiet paws, heading through the entrance, catching Stonepaw and Lilypaw by the dirtplace tunnel entrance. He crept past the ivy, dislodging gently a vine that tugged at his fur. With a quick glance around the camp, his ears flicking for sounds of movement, Softpaw drew himself out of the darkness and pelted across the camp and through the tunnel, chasing his friends' shadows.

            "Hey!" He heard a whisper from the bushes as he emerged from the camp, skirting the dirtplace. He saw blue eyes glowing from behind a bush and Stonepaw slunk out, trembling with excitement. Softpaw purred and stepped closer to him, ducking behind a leafy bush to muffle their voices and hid their fur.

            "Did anyone see you?" Stonepaw asked. Softpaw shook his head, blinking curiously. Lilypaw leapt out after her brother and stared, her eyes slightly suspicious but not unkind.

            "Where are you going?" Softpaw asked, looking around and cautiously keeping his voice low. Lilypaw looked at him with glittering eyes, her whiskers twitched enthusiastically.

            "Stonepaw and I were going to check out that old dead tree Mistywillow mentioned." She whispered. Stonepaw gave a little bounce of excitement, shooting Softpaw a friendly look.

            "Wanna come?" He asked eagerly. "It'll be fun. Softpaw didn't hesitate; he nodded and followed them into the forest, his heart racing excitedly. He knew that if they got caught out of camp this late they would get in trouble, but he couldn't resist the curiosity and excitement of going on a night exploration in the forest. He pricked his ears as he followed his friends, listening for any warriors that might be out for a night stroll. Stonepaw fell into step beside him with a purr.

            "Lilypaw really wants to see this tree." He mewed quietly. "It sounded like a lot of fun."

            Softpaw nodded eagerly. "Yeah, this is so exciting! I've never been out of camp by myself this late before," He added, watching Stonepaw's eyes light up with enthusiasm.

            "Well, my friend, looks like you followed the right trouble-makers!" He purred, whiskers twitching in amusement. Lilypaw fell back to walk beside them.

            "Yeah, Stonepaw and I have been going out since we were apprenticed!" She added. "It's a lot of fun! There are a ton of things you can only see at night."

            Before she could elaborate, a gust of wind told them that they had made it to the river. They plodded along the edge until the earth began to slope up away from the river, creating the beginning of Large Mouth Gorge. The scents of HawkClan wafted from the border, and Softpaw curled his nose.

            "Hey, I think that's it!" Lilypaw hissed. Sure enough, a tall dead tree stuck out near the side of the gorge, it's roots sticking out of the dirt like grasping talons. It's branches leaned over the cliff, reaching for the other side of the river. Softpaw shivered, sniffing the air hopefully, but there were no scents of squirrel.

            "Well, it looks like Mistywillow was wrong." Stonepaw shrugged. "I can't pick up any trace of a squirrel. But this tree is so cool! I bet you could see forever up there!" He looked out at the clear view of the waterfall, roaring dully in the distance. Lilypaw gave a massive leap and clawed her way up the trunk and onto a branch that hung precariously over the gorge. Softpaw trembled slightly, but shook off his fear. Lilypaw was an excellent climber, after all, and she was also smart enough not to do anything stupid up in a tree.

            Stonepaw climbed up after his sister, and Softpaw followed. Lilypaw gripped her branch, her eyes wide with wonder. Softpaw sat close to Stonepaw on the same branch, looking down at the water with wary thoughts. His grey friend nudged him.

            "Look." he murmured, pointing his tail. Softpaw's eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp. The river below them glittered, and the moon cast a radiant silver light down on ThistleClan territory and the jagged mountains beyond, sticking up like thorns on the horizon. Silverpelt above them was magnificent, the stars of every warrior who had been shining brightly, as if they were smiling down at the curious apprentices. The waterfall in the distance picked up the light and cascaded down in a silver waterfall, sending droplets of water sparkling like stars as they fell.

            "Wow." Softpaw murmured. Stonepaw let out a purr, and Lilypaw looked at them, trembling in excitement, her silver tabby fur puffed up and her yellow eyes wide with joy and amazement.

            "It's incredible!" She meowed. She wiggled and stood, the branch solid beneath her. She leaped over to a higher branch, laughing gleefully. The tree shuddered dryly, the dead branches moving stiffly as she climbed. Stonepaw let out a laugh and followed his sister.

            "Softpaw, come on!" Lilypaw meowed, her pale eyes watching him through the branches. "The view is better the higher you go!"

            Softpaw wiggled his haunches and leapt after his two friends, his claws digging easily into the rotting, dry bark. He laughed as he followed the two silver cats, their fur glimmering in the moonlight, the shadows of the branches dark and black, shedding stripes like tigers across their fur. A small gust of wind blew through the tree and Softpaw breathed in the cool, night air. He let out a huff as Lilypaw landed on the branch in front of him, falling from a higher branch gracefully.

            "Race you to the top!" She mewed, her tail waving happily, her balance easy. Softpaw gripped the branch and nodded.

            "You're on!" He mewed, and bunched his muscles, ready to jump.

            "What are you doing?" A sharp voice broke into their fun from the ground. Softpaw poked his head down, and saw his sister Brightpaw standing at the foot of the three, her tail arched angrily over her back and her golden eyes flashing.

            "Just having some fun. You should join us!" The voice of Stonepaw rang out from higher up in the tree. Brightpaw narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail.

            "No, I won't!" She snarled. Softpaw crouched down guiltily. He knew his sister well enough to know that her anger was fueled by worry, but Lilypaw's fur bristled beside him.

            "Well sorry we even asked, then." Lilypaw spat.

            "It's dangerous and irresponsible!" Brightpaw called back, her claws glinting in the moonlight as she dug them into the ground. "Come down here now!"

            "Or what?"

            "Or I'll wake the whole camp so they can see you all here acting like kits!" Lilypaw and Brightpaw glared at each other, the previously calm air filling with sparking tension.

            Softpaw looked up at Stonepaw nervously, and saw that he was lowering himself to the ground. Softpaw nodded and began to do the same, but Lilypaw stubbornly gripped the branch even tighter.

            When Softpaw reached the ground, Brightpaw turned on him, her eyes burning with anger and worry.

            "I expected this from them, but never from you! What were you thinking?" She hissed at him. Softpaw narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

            "Hey now, we were just having some fun." Stonepaw mewed, dropping down beside Softpaw. His blue eyes were cold from her direct insult, but his voice was steady and kind.

            "How could you!" Brightpaw went on, ignoring Stonepaw. "Don't you think the clan has bigger things to worry about than apprentices going off and killing themselves in the middle of the night?"

            "That's unfair." Softpaw meowed. "Climbing a tree isn't exactly the most risky thing we could have done.

            "But Cedarblaze specifically told us not to go near here." Brightpaw meowed, losing her fire. Her tail drooped. "You didn't even tell me where you went," she murmured, gazing at her brother with hurt swimming in her eyes. "I woke up and you were all gone. I thought we told each other everything." Softpaw shuffled his paws in the dirt, fighting for something to say.

            Lilypaw dropped from the tree, landing with a dull thud on her paws, her fur puffed and her tail lashing. She glared at Brightpaw in frustration, disappointed to have such a fun night ruined.

            "Well you don't have to worry." Lilypaw snarled. "We won't be telling you anything after tonight." She turned and stomped off into the trees. Stonepaw padded after her, shooting a glance in Softpaw's direction.

            Softpaw opened his mouth to speak to his sister, but she was already stalking off into the trees. He trusted her not to say anything, and while he figured he should follow her, her insults still stung and he found his paws moving after Lilypaw and Stonepaw.

            He found them sitting in a small forest clearing, speaking in low tones. They looked up at him as he padded forwards.

            "Sorry about her," he murmured. "She was just worried."

            "That's a load of badger droppings." Lilypaw hissed, her eyes brimming with fury. "You heard what she said about us. She thinks we're some kind of mess ups!"

            Stonepaw touched his tail to his sister's flank. "I'm sure she regrets what she said tonight." He meowed sadly.

            "Whatever. I don't care." Lilypaw sniffed, turning away. Stonepaw shared a glance with Softpaw, both unsure what to say. Brightpaw and Lilypaw never really got along, but it was a shock to hear how mean the two she-cats could be.

            "Well, we'd better get back to camp," Softpaw meowed. "After we do a bit of hunting, of course!" He forced his voice to sound bright. Stonepaw nodded gratefully, and nudged his sister.

            "Come on, the night's still young." He stood and shook his pelt. "They can't get mad at us if we bring back some fresh-kill."

            Lilypaw raised her head with a nod, shaking her ears. "Alright." She mewed, brightening. The three apprentices padded off into the undergrowth, the night sounds of the forest calming their tense muscles, and as Softpaw brushed pelts with his two friends, he felt the lonely feeling he'd been nursing begin to fade away into the forest floor.


	7. Chapter 5

The next morning, the four apprentices plodded through the woods on tired paws, a drizzling rain dripping on the leaf canopy above them. Softpaw shivered as a freezing drop of water landed squarely on his back, seeping into his pelt. The sky above was grey and miserable, and the cold tinge to the breeze suggested that leaf-fall was not too far off. Softpaw let out a sigh.

            "Come on, Softpaw, it's just rain!" Birchtail laughed, coming up beside him. "We're learning new battle techniques today, you should be excited."

            "Yeah. We're going to teach you four how to fight badgers." Thrushwhisker, Stonepaw's mentor, added. His tabby fur was stuck up in spikes from the rain. Mountainstone, who was Lilypaw's mentor, led the patrol beside Goldenrise, his dark grey fur slicked back and riddled with leaf litter that collected from the rainy day. He seemed to take no notice, however, and led the way to the training hollow with a confident pace. Softpaw sighed again tiredly and tried to keep his tired paws from falling behind.

           Lilypaw fell back and purred at him, pushing her muzzle close to his ear. "You have to pretend not to be tired, or they'll catch on!" She whispered, her tail waving. "Just try to sneak in as many naps as you can during the day." She turned her laughing eyes towards her brother, who was walking with his eyes half-closed, his paws moving steadily. He seemed to be awake, but Softpaw knew that his mind was nowhere near here. He stifled a laugh and nodded as Lilypaw bounded up to her brothers side, leading him out of the way of bushes and tree roots.

            Softpaw shook his head at her. They had spent all night out in the forest, yet she still had so much energy. When they returned to the camp with fresh-kill, no one had known they were gone, and they said that they woke early at dawn and couldn't sleep. It was a good enough lie, and prevented them from telling their clanmates that they had been out all night long.

            He turned his gaze towards Brightpaw, who was walking close by Goldenrise, her tail low but her head high. She hadn't spoken a word to any of them yet today, and her coldness made Softpaw's heart clench. He quickened  his pace, squirming his way through the patrol to her side. She didn't look at him when he brushed against her, but she gave no sign of anger.

            They walked side by side until they reached a forest clearing. The grass was soft and shaded in the middle, making it the perfect place to train apprentices in combat.

            "Alright, now, let's demonstrate." Mountainstone meowed. Goldenrise shook out his long, gold pelt and stepped forwards.

            "I can be the badger." He rumbled. "I'm the tallest."

            Thrushwhisker nodded and looked at Birchtail. "Should we attack together?"

            Birchtail frowned before giving a decisive shake of his head. "No, let's teach them how to attack one-on-one for now." He walked up to Goldenrise. "Watch closely."

            Goldenrise gave a mighty hiss and reared back onto his hind legs, aiming his giant paws towards the smaller Birchtail. Just as he was about to land, Birchtail twisted beneath him and dodged with a well-timed roll. Goldenrise took a moment to recover, and during that time Birchtail gave a powerful leap over the golden warrior, landing and pivoting on his back legs quickly, aiming a few blows on Goldenrise's hindquarters before striking forwards with open jaws. He stopped before inflicting an actual bite and leapt away. Goldenrise twisted and swiped at him, but Birchtail jumped again, this time landing on top of his shoulders, gripping his scruff with his teeth. Goldenrise stopped and let Birchtail jump off.

            "Badgers are very wide and short," Birchtail explained, panting slightly. "If you jump over them, they take a moment to turn around, and if you jump on top of them, they have trouble getting you off."

            "Alright, then, let's split you off into groups." Thrushwhisker meowed, his hazel gaze sweeping across the apprentices.

            "I think Brightpaw and Lilypaw should be together." Birchtail piped up. "They seem to need to work something out."

            Brightpaw stiffened beside him, but didn't complain, shooting a wary glance at Softpaw, who shrugged sympathetically. Goldenrise nodded, though his eyes were shaded with confusion, as if he hadn't noticed at all.

            "Stonepaw and I were hoping to practise together today," Lilypaw meowed, her voice forcefully steady. "Can't we? He promised to show me some moves that he learned."

            "Stonepaw and Softpaw can practise the moves we've taught _today,_ Lilypaw." Birchtail answered. "Stonepaw can show you his moves when we get back to camp." Lilypaw narrowed her eyes and shot Brightpaw an unfriendly look before stalking off to the edge of the clearing. Birchtail nodded and padded over to Softpaw, followed closely by Thrushwhisker.

            "Alright, let's begin. Stonepaw, you're the badger first." The grey tabby warrior meowed. Softpaw nodded, and crouched in front of Stonepaw as he reared up, his dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Softpaw dodged clumsily, feeling his friends' paw strike his shoulder. He circled around and leapt over Stonepaw, landing on his front paws and circling around with a skid. Stonepaw was there and gave a fake snarl, pawing at him.

            "Alright," Birchtail meowed. "Let's start that again. Softpaw, time your jumps better, and when you leap over try to land faster so you can turn on your hind legs." He nodded and the two began again, this time Softpaw landing faster. They went on this way for a while, switching and practising, their blows becoming faster and faster, their jumps more and more precise.

            Screeching and yowling cut them off from their practise, and they turned with bristling fur to watch as Lilypaw and Brightpaw rolled across the clearing, scuffling with angry screams. Their claws were sheathed, but their eyes held fury and they aimed their blows as if they wanted them to count. Softpaw shot a horrified look at Stonepaw, and saw it reflected back at him in his friends' blue eyes.

            "Stop!" Goldenrise's loud voice shouted. Immediately the two broke apart, lungs heaving and eyes blazing. Brightpaw's tail, puffed up to twice its side, lashed to and fro.

            "Great StarClan! What were you doing?" Mountainstone snarled, looking angrily at his apprentice. Lilypaw shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Brightpaw.

            "She started it!" Brightpaw growled.

            " _You_ started it!" Lilypaw retorted.

            "I don't care who started it." Mountainstone hissed, his eyes brimming with fury. "You two need to learn to work together."

            "You put us together." Lilypaw meowed, visibly beginning at calm down. She sat, setting her pale eyes defiantly on her mentor. Brightpaw let out a soft sigh and sat too, smoothing down her ruffled fur with long strokes of her tongue.

            "Mountainstone is right." Birchtail meowed, padding up to the two she-cats. "You need to learn who you stand by. Brightpaw is your clanmate, and you should defend each other with your life." He raised his head. "ValleyClan is a great clan. If you need to fight, direct your energy towards defending it. Fighting each other out of hate is not what we stand for."

           Lilypaw frowned at him, but Brightpaw looked down at her paws guiltily. "I'm sorry," she murmured tensely.

            "We don't need an apology, but you two need to work things out _without_ violence." Goldenrise's booming voice was unusually calm. "I think you two should clear out the elders den together, as punishment."

            Mountainstone nodded and nudged Lilypaw roughly to her paws. She sighed and padded off, followed closely by Brightpaw, who's tail dragged in the grass, her head low. Softpaw watched them leave, his stomach clenching in sympathy. He made a mental note to bring his sister a mouse later.

            Stonepaw and Softpaw shared a look before turning back to their mentors, who had spoken quietly with Mountainstone and Goldenrise before they left with their apprentices. Thrushwhisker's tail was lashing, his fur still ruffled from the surprise. Birchtail frowned and looked off into the forest.

            "Perhaps we'd better hunt, eh?" he meowed. "Calm ourselves."

            Stonepaw nudged Softpaw with his shoulder. "Let's climb some trees and look for squirrels!" He meowed excitedly. Softpaw nodded, and the two pelted off into the forest, ignoring the calls from the warriors that followed them.

            The apprentices burned their energy with their romp, then gave each other an amused but strained look before setting off together in search of prey.


	8. Chapter 6

The two padded back to camp, dragging a plump squirrel between the two of them. Pinefire nodded to them proudly as they passed, his ginger coloured fur smooth and silky, as if he'd just washed. Stonepaw gave him a cheerful nod as Pinefire bounded off towards Brackenstar's den. The charcoal-grey apprentice sat with a thump as they placed their prey into the fresh-kill cave.

            "Whew! That was heavy." He commented, licking his claws. Softpaw nodded, looking around for his sister. He spotted her emerging from the elders den with a ball of dirty moss clamped between her jaws. She avoided his gaze as she walked across camp, followed slowly by Lilypaw, who carried another moss ball, her face wrinkled in disgust.

            "They seem civil, at least," Softpaw mewed. Stonepaw nodded.

            "I hope this all blows over soon, anyways. They were much happier as friends."

            "True enough," Softpaw pawed at a thrush. "Want to share this with me?"

            "Sure." Stonepaw picked it up and the two padded off to a soft, shaded part of the camp and settled down on the grass to eat. Softpaw noticed Fawnkit and Spottedkit, Brindlespot's two kits, bustling out of the nursery and racing to the fresh-kill pile with cheerful mews. He laughed at their energy.

            "Those two will be joining us in the apprentices den soon," Stonepaw commented, following Softpaw's gaze. Softpaw nodded and looked back with bright eyes.

            "Who do you think will mentor them?" He asked. Stonepaw's whiskers twitched in thought.

            "Maybe Cedarblaze?" He mused. Softpaw gasped.

            "StarClan forbid! That old grump would never let them get away with anything!"

            Stonepaw laughed, his nose wrinkling. "We'll teach them how to get around him, don't you worry! Besides, he was an apprentice once, too." His eyes glinted mischievously. "My father's told me some very interesting stories about him when he was young."

            Before Softpaw could ask his friend to tell him one, Lilypaw and Brightpaw pushed their way back into the camp, huge balls of clean moss gripped in their jaws. Brightpaw walked by with a nod, while Lilypaw padded over, setting her moss ball down on the ground.

            "Whew!" She mewed, shaking scraps of leaf-litter and moss from her pelt, "This is our fourth trip. I swear they take up more moss than the entire warriors den!"

            Stonepaw laughed and nudged his sister. "You shouldn't have gotten into a fight, you know." He meowed. "Getting in trouble isn't going to solve your problems."

            "And whose fault is that?" A growl came from over Lilypaw's shoulder, making them jump. Softpaw blinked in surprise as the two apprentice's mother, Rosepetal, stalked up to them, her tail up in the air and her gaze fuming. Softpaw ducked his head, feeling awkward as he was swept into a family matter.

            "Stonepaw, you should have stuck up for your sister. Why did you let her get into a fight?" Rosepetal growled. Stonepaw stiffened, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn't find words to say. Softpaw tilted his head in surprise. Rosepetal blamed Stonepaw?

            "It's not his fault, he was on the other side of the clearing. Besides, it was my fight." Lilypaw meowed back, her eyes reflecting Softpaw's shock.

            "Your brother should have been looking out for you!" Rosepetal snapped, her blue eyes round with anger. Lilypaw sniffed, looking offended.

            "I don't need him to fight my battles. I can take care of myself, and I deserve whatever punishment my mentor gives."

            Rosepetal turned and gave her daughter a searching gaze. Lilypaw looked up defiantly, her tail flicking. The light grey queen huffed and, with a final horrid glare at Stonepaw, stalked off with her fur puffed. Stonepaw studied his paws, letting out a quiet, sad sigh, as if this were not the first encounter with his mother that ended terribly.

           "I'm sorry..." Lilypaw meowed, taking a step towards her brother. He flinched away, his eyes filled with hurt. He dug his claws into the grass.

            "She's always liked you best."

            "I know." Lilypaw let out a sigh and crept up to him, pressing closely. "I remind her of her sister."

            Softpaw looked away as the two apprentices pushed together, embarrassed. Lilypaw stood and picked up her moss, walking away with a final glance back. Stonepaw looked at Softpaw, his eyes distressed.

            "Sorry you had to see that." he mewed softly. Softpaw shook his head and flicked his ears in sympathy. They both looked down at their paws, unsure of what to say.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Softpaw eventually asked. Stonepaw closed his eyes and sighed softly before resting his dark blue gaze on Softpaw, emotions flickering in them like minnows in a stream.

            "Can we just sit here for a bit?" He asked after a brief moment of hesitation. "I'd rather just pretend it never happened for a while."

            Softpaw nodded and crouched close to his friend, touching his nose lightly to his dark silver cheek. They finished their meal and shared tongues, pressed close together. Neither spoke a word.

***

            "Brightpaw?" Softpaw mewed around the juicy mouse he had clutched in his jaws. He saw his sisters ears perk up from her nest, and headed over just as she set her amber eyes on him.

            "I thought you'd be in here. Have you eaten?" He meowed, dropping the mouse by her muzzle. "I brought you your favourite."

            Brightpaw looked at him for a moment, then, as if she'd decided to be pleased and put her hurt feelings behind her, she let out a cheerful purr and set herself upright.

            "Thanks, I was starving." She meowed, sniffing the mouse delicately. "I swear, if I hear one more of Flamestripe's rambling stories about his fishing days, I'll go out of my mind!"

            Softpaw let out a laugh and watched as his sister tucked her paws neatly under her chest and began to take neat bites of the mouse.

            "This is good. Thank you." She purred. Finishing her meal, she ran a tongue over her mouth and closed her eyes contently.

            "Why are you in here?" Softpaw asked suddenly. "Why aren't you out there with your clanmates?"

            He blinked kindly at his sister as she lowered her gaze and shrugged. "C'mon," he meowed, standing. "Let's go for a walk." He crept out of the den and padded up to his mentor Birchtail, who was contently sharing tongues with Dawnfur.

            "Can we leave the camp for a bit?" He meowed hopefully. Birchtail looked past Softpaw and rested his gaze on Brightpaw, who shuffled her paws behind him.

            "Sure, just bring back some fresh-kill. And don't stay out long, it'll be dark soon." Birchtail meowed. "I don't want to have to send a patrol to go fetch you!"

            Softpaw gave a little nod. "Thanks! We won't be out long." He turned back and followed his sister out of the camp, nodding to her. They passed Stonepaw and Lilypaw with a wave of Softpaw's tail. Brightpaw and Lilypaw gave each other a curt nod, making Softpaw's heart flare up with hope that they would get along.

            Brightpaw set the pace until they were a few fox-lengths away from the camp, slowing down to walk side-by-side with her brother.

            "It's been forever since it was just the two of us," Softpaw meowed. "I've missed you."

            Brightpaw sighed and twined her tail with his. "I've missed you too, Softpaw."

            Softpaw purred, enjoying the familiar scent of his sister's pelt. Around them, the trees were alive with evening bird song and the quiet buzzing of insects. The sun set long shadows through the undergrowth, casting warm, glowing light on the two sibling's pelts. The forest was filled with the tantalizing scent of prey, and Softpaw  wiggled away from his sister, enjoying the soft grass underpaw.

            "Birchtail said we had to hunt to be out here, so let's see who can catch a bird first, and meet here after!" He chirped, watching Brightpaw's eyes glow with interest.       

            "Only a bird? Easy!" She purred back. "Let's go!" She raced off into the forest, leaving Softpaw running after her. He veered off her trail after a moment, noticing the warbling call of a towhee, hopping on the forest floor. Softpaw located it by sound rather than sight, the sparrow rummaging through the leaf-litter for food. He crouched down low, his tail swishing ever so slightly over the bush behind him. The bird stopped, and Softpaw cursed himself under his breath as he watch the bird flutter up to a low branch in an alder tree.

            Softpaw snaked around the tree, as quietly as he could. He set himself right under the branch the bird was un and bunched up his muscles. With a flying leap, he shot himself straight up and flung himself upwards, reaching the branch with all four paws and biting down on the bird's neck. He crouched down on the branch, pleased with himself, and leapt down, landing neatly at the tree's roots.

            He sprinted back to the spot with eager eyes, trilling ecstatically when he saw that he was the first one there. He dropped the bird, panting, and waited with his tail wrapped neatly over his paws.

            Moments later, Brightpaw rushed out of the bushes, her jaws clamped around a blackbird. She widened her eyes in shock as she skidded to a halt, her tail erect.

            "How did you beat me!" She meowed, dropping her blackbird. Softpaw purred and stood, flashing her an amused look.

            "I must be the better hunter!" He teased. Brightpaw snorted and flicked her brother with her tail, the sun's light fading on her brown tabby patches.

            "We'd better head back before our father starts to worry!' She rolled her eyes. "Remember that time Sorrelfoot took us for a short walk just outside of camp and he thought a fox got us?"

            "Yeah!" Softpaw purred. "He got the whole camp worried!" Brightpaw laughed, picking up her blackbird. Softpaw walked happily with his sister, their mouths clamped around their prey. When they got back to camp, Owlfeather was waiting for them. He gave them a warm purr as he saw their catch.

            "Good catch, you two!" He meowed, his eyes glowing with pride. Softpaw and Brightpaw shared a look of amused delight and placed their fresh-kill in the usual cleft before sneaking into the apprentices den, stepping quietly over the dozing Stonepaw and Lilypaw. Snowpaw wasn't in her nest, but her scent was strong.

            "Where were you?" Stonepaw murmured sleepily, half opening one blue eye. Softpaw curled up next to his sister, her warm pelt pressed up against his flank.

            "We went out for a quick hunt," Softpaw replied with a yawn. Stonepaw closed his eyes and mumbled something sleepily.

            Brightpaw purred quietly to Softpaw, "Thanks for that." She meowed simply, licking his feather-soft ears. Softpaw felt his heart swell with the love he'd been missing from his littermate, and he touched his nose to her cheek before curling his tail over his muzzle and slipping into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

His jaws clamped over a plump mouse, Softpaw bumped into Goldenrise on his way to the nursery, the golden warrior's fur thick with its milky scent. Goldenrise set his joyous yellow eyes down on the small apprentice with a deep, rumbling purr.

            "Off to the nursery?" He asked. When Softpaw nodded, he let out another purr. "Well go on then, and meet our new clanmates!" He padded off, his tail erect and his head held high. Softpaw let out an amused _mrrow_ at the happy new father, and ducked his head through the brambles, meowing softly to announce his entry.

            In a deep nest of downy feathers and moss, Blackwing dozed, her eyes half-closed. Dawnfur was beside her, and she blinked up at Softpaw with a quiet purr. Softpaw dipped his head to her and dropped the mouse, wriggling closer to view the three tiny kits that suckled at Blackwing's belly. One was golden-brown and fluffy like it's father, while the two others were long-limbed like their mother. A black and white kit nudged it's smaller sibling, a pure black kit, as they fussed and wriggled. The pure black one was dislodged with the tiniest wail, his eyes and ears tightly closed. Softpaw let out a tiny purr.

            _Welcome to ValleyClan, little kits._ He looked up as Blackwing opened her leaf-green eyes, looking at him with kindness and pride sparkling within them.

            "Three toms." She purred, nudging the little black one back into place. "Lionkit, Swallowkit, and Shrewkit." She meowed, resting her nose on them in turn. Softpaw let out a wriggle.

            "They're beautiful." He whispered, his eyes wide. Blackwing and Dawnfur shared an amused look, and Dawnfur flicked her ears to Softpaw.

            "Alright now, young one, time to go and let Blackwing rest." She meowed. Softpaw dipped his head and backed out, his paws feeling light as air. He purred to Stonepaw as he passed, and the grey apprentice looked at him questioningly.

            "Have you seen the new kits?" Softpaw asked, bounding next to his friend as he carried a large ball of dirty moss from the camp. "They're wonderful!"

            Stonepaw rolled his eyes and tossed the moss ball into the bushes. "You've always been soft around kits." he meowed dismissively, scraping more moss from the roots of a tree.

            "Aw but they're so small! Like mice!" He mewed back, his tail flicking in amusement. Stonepaw stopped, letting out a purr of laughter.

            "Don't let Goldenrise hear you say that. He swears that his sons look like warriors already." he snorted. "Now are you going to help me with this, or not?" He asked, going back to scraping together the moss ball. Softpaw let out a _mrrow_ and joined him.

            After a moment the two had amassed two large balls of fresh moss and hauled them back to camp. Softpaw ducked under the trailing lichen that covered the edge of the fallen tree that housed the elders and curled his nose at the rank scent of mouse-bile. Snowpaw looked up at him, her blue eyes bored and her jaws clamped around a stick that held the soaked, smelly moss. Flamestripe was busy telling her a story that involved him as a deputy battling two foxes at once.

            "And so I say," he broke off and set his shining eyes on Softpaw. "Ah! Just in time. You set that moss down, boy, and come and listen." He raised his chin. "Might learn a thing or two, eh?" He broke out into a rusty laugh. Softpaw saw Deergraze roll her eyes from farther in the den.

            "Come and make the nest over here. You can work _and_ listen." She rasped, motioning him over with a flick of her tail. Stonepaw stuck his head when Softpaw moved, his blue eyes dark in the shadows of the den.

            "Ah! There's my kin. Listen, I'm just getting to the good part!" Flamestripe meowed. Stonepaw nodded to his father's father and scuttled over to join Softpaw in building the nests.

            "Make sure there are no thorns." Deergraze growled as they began patting down the nest. Softpaw nodded and ran his claws through the moss, his ears half-listening to Flamestripe's story.

            "I say 'Get back, you mange pelts! You're not getting those apprentices!' But of course foxes aren't so smart so they didn't listen to my warning. They attacked again, and I leapt into the air as high as I could go and smashed back down onto the biggest one's back and sank my teeth into its foul neck. It let out a horrendous yelp and scampered off, and the other fox looked at me like I was the size of a full-grown grizzly bear! It was so scared, it ran off whining like some twoleg pup into the woods! And then there was this other time, the same foxes-"

            Stonepaw rolled his eyes towards Softpaw and they shared an amused glance. Deergraze sighed and sank herself into the mossy nest. Dulleyes and Sweetnose crawled over to their new nests, brushing up against Deergraze.

            "Did you take out all the thorns?" Sweetnose asked, turning his white face towards Softpaw. He shivered, looking at the unnaturally sunken-in eye sockets that were sealed shut. Softpaw dipped his head, though he knew the elder couldn't see him.

            "We looked," he meowed, and Stonepaw held up a short thorn to show Deergraze. "We only found one."

            "Didn't look enough, if you ask me. If I get pricked tonight, it's on your pelt!" Deergraze hissed. Dulleyes let out a soft sigh, turning his white muzzle and faded eyes towards them.      

            "It's alright, her old bones make her grumpy." He meowed kindly. He squinted at the two apprentices, flicking his ear away from Flamestripe's rambling voice. "Why don't you two go fetch us something from the fresh-kill pile while Snowpaw finishes up."

            Softpaw nodded, and Snowpaw looked at him, her eyes amused. _Send help!_ she mouthed to him, dabbing the mouse bile soaked moss at a tick in Flamestripe's pelt as he rattled on. Softpaw let out a snort and crawled out of the den, Stonepaw following him closely.

            Padding over to the cleft where they kept their fresh-kill, Softpaw spotted Brightpaw and Lilypaw walking close to each other, speaking in friendly tones as they followed their mentors out of the camp for a patrol. Happiness flared inside him, and he shot a glance at Stonepaw, who let out a short purr.  

            With a spring in his step, Softpaw picked up a plump vole for Deergraze. As he turned to head back to the elders den, Birchtail  stopped him with his long tail.

            "After you take that to the elders, meet me by the entrance. Border patrol." He meowed. He nodded to Stonepaw, who flicked his ears, his jaws clamped around a fat squirrel. The spotted warrior bounded off, meeting with Fireflight and Sorrelfoot. Softpaw bounded over to the elders den and put the vole down by Deergraze, who sniffed it.

            "That'll have to do, I suppose." She growled before tucking in. Softpaw turned and waved goodbye to Stonepaw with his tail, who looked after him with a slightly envious look.

            Quickening his step, he caught up with the patrol by the entrance, ducking his head as he looked at Fireflight's impatient flicking tail.

            "Good, let's go." He meowed, turning and pushing his way into the tunnel. Birchtail and Sorrelfoot went in behind him, leaving Softpaw to come out last, breathing in the scents of the forest and the sound of wind rushing through the leaves. He padded after his mentor and his mother, who suddenly began to run after Fireflight, who had begun to sprint. Softpaw let out a yelp and ran after them, his legs stretched out and his belly fur brushing the long grass. He gave a little bounce as they ran, leaping every few steps just to see how far he could, his chest filled with the exhilaration of running through the forest that he felt he knew with every hair in his pelt.

            The patrol slowed down as they neared the border, the piney scent of HawkClan rushing to meet them. Softpaw curled his nose and flicked his tail, following the warriors as he caught his breath, shivering as he looked off into the HawkClan forest. Beyond the border, there were trees much like in ValleyClan, but as the ground sloped upwards gently into the mountainside, the trees turned to giant pines, with tall trunks and sweeping needles, making the distance seem black and foreboding.

            They followed the border, remarking the scent marks as they went, looking out for signs of trespassing and walking on steadily. Fireflight stopped at a patch of thick-growing bushes, his tail lashing to and fro.

            "I hear them," He hissed. "Hunting rabbits." He crawled forwards and smirked. "Look at them. They're far too loud, all the rabbits have dug down again."

            "Get away from there!" Birchtail hissed. "Those are the Burrowing Grounds; they don't belong to us."

            Fireflight turned with a sniff, his dark fur bristling. "They might not now, but they will again. Brackenstar was wrong to give it up."

            "He didn't give it up," Sorrelfoot reminded him calmly, though her narrowed eyes told that she shared some of his misgivings. "HawkClan won the battle fair and square. Remember, they killed our deputy Yellowflower." She shook her head. "Brackenstar was right to call off the battle and stop more cats from dying."

            "And Yellowflower died in vain." Fireflight snapped. "Those hunting grounds belong to ValleyClan and they always have!"

            "Calm down," Birchtail meowed. "It's not Brackenstar's fault that we lost the fight. We were all tired and battle-worn." He remarked a scent mark, then turned back and set his yellow gaze upon Fireflight. "Now we have to deal with his decision by making sure HawkClan knows we won't allow any trespassing, should they wish to take more land."

            Fireflight met his gaze and gave a small nod of approval, though Softpaw noticed that his tail was twitching. Sorrelfoot let out a sigh and followed him, trotting away from the Burrowing Grounds. Birchtail followed them, leaving Softpaw alone.

            _I've never seen the Burrowing Grounds before. Now's my chance!_ Softpaw crept forwards and shimmied into the bushes, his body low and his paws extra gentle. He squinted, peering through a bunch of ferns, spotting the HawkClan hunting patrol right away.

            There were three of them, massive furry cats, standing in a grassy clearing. They were digging at the entrance to one of the burrows with large paws, claws throwing clumps of dirt. One of them, an apprentice maybe, stuck his foreleg down the hole and groped around, looking very silly. Softpaw let out a soft snort, hearing the scuffling of rabbits deep within the burrows. They were never going to dig them up.

            Softpaw backed out of the bushes, standing up and giving his pelt a shake. He jumped as he heard someone clear their throat. Sorrelfoot watched him, her eyes glittering amusingly.

            "Finished?" she purred. "We were going to leave without you." Softpaw gave a little yelp and raced after the patrol's scent, flanked by his mother. He purred joyously, enjoying his mother's scent and the familiar sight of her silvery grey fur and small, barely noticeable pale ginger patches. He had missed her; he silently reminded himself to eat with her and his father more often.

            By the time they were almost done the patrol, the sun had risen high in the sky and the forest was filled with the sounds of insects buzzing. As they padded along with the patrol, Softpaw closed his eyes contently, the sun soaking warmly into his fur through the branches and leaved above him. A cold wind was blowing, bringing with it the scents of leaf-bare, but the grass still felt lush and soft beneath his pads. They reached the river, the waterfall roaring in the distance. Fireflight nodded approvingly at them before racing off again into the bushes.

            Softpaw followed him with a sigh. _Does he always race off like this?_ He bounded after him, the  wind pushing him from behind. They reached the camp, all four cats panting as they slid through the tunnel, surprised to find a huge crowd of cats gathering in the center of the camp.

             "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sky Rock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl sounded above them and Softpaw looked up at the Sky Rock in surprise. He weaved through his clanmates, finding a spot to sit between Stonepaw and Snowpaw, Lilypaw and Brightpaw padding up to join them a moment later.

            "What's going on?" He asked in Stonepaw's ear. Stonepaw gave a shrug, but they both turned to watch as Fawnkit and Spottedkit bustled from the nursery, their fur smooth and gleaming in the sun. Their mother, Brindlespot, was right behind them, her tail and head held proudly as she escorted her kits to the center of the camp. She watched them sit neatly before padding over to her mate Falconsing, who curled his stump of a tail with hers and purred loudly. Softpaw gave a little wiggle of excitement.

            "New apprentices! Maybe we won't have to check the elders for ticks anymore!" He meowed. Snowpaw sighed beside him.

            "That's what I thought when you were made apprentices." She commented.

            "Our den will be really cramped," Stonepaw grunted. "I wish we could have been made warriors first."

            "The warriors den has so many more cats," Brightpaw reasoned. "This is a chance for us to get used to sharing space, that's all."

            "Shh!" Lilypaw hissed. "It's starting!"

            "ValleyClan," Brackenstar meowed. "It is my great pleasure to perform one of our most joyful ceremonies. It is time for Spottedkit and Fawnkit to become apprentices." There were purrs of joy throughout the clan as he said this; pride flowing from the cats.

            Brackenstar leapt down from his perch with a couple of powerful jumps, landing neatly on the ground, his tabby fur glowing in the sun. He stood over the two young cats, his golden eyes kind.

            "Spottedkit," he began, approaching a fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat, who stiffened when he said her name. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Duskfall. I hope that she will pass down all that she knows on to you." He turned his head, motioning with his tail for Duskfall to step forwards. The brown warrior was stiff with determination, her green eyes bright.

            "Duskfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Pinefire, and have shown yourself to be thoughtful and kind. You will be mentor to Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

            Duskfall padded up to Spottedpaw and touched her nose to the small quivering apprentice. As she backed away, Brackenstar stood in front of Fawnkit.

            "Fawnkit, you have also reached six moons of age. From now on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. You will be mentored by Mistywillow. I hope she will pass down everything she knows to you." Mistywillow stepped forwards, her tail arched proudly and her fur fluffed out. She looked almost as excited at the apprentices themselves.

            "Mistywillow, you are ready to be a mentor and you have received excellent training from Mouseburrow. You have shown yourself to be loyal and brave, and I know you will pass down all you know to Fawnpaw." The two she-cats touched noses and the clan exploded into cheers, calling out Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw's names.

            Softpaw yowled the new names loudly, his tail waving enthusiastically. The two apprentices glowed with pride as the clan welcomed them, and Softpaw felt a purr rising in his chest. ValleyClan was strong, and nothing could tear them down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it starts off a bit slowly but things pick up quick. This is more of a 'slice of life' rather than a prophecy-based story! It focuses almost solely of Softpaw and Stonepaw's relationship so... stayed tuned :D I added a pic of the two that I drew a couple days ago. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more/commission me! (http://nmirah.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 8

"Hurry up, slow-slug!" Lilypaw's cheery call came from downriver as she trotted along the pebbly shore, flanked by several of her clanmates.

            Softpaw stifled a yawn as he quickened his pace, the light of the full moon dazzling off the flowing water, the edges tipped with thin sheets of ice. He had been training hard for the past two moons, and hunting had become harder as the weather changed. The grass under his paws now glittered with white frost, and brightly coloured leaves flittered down with every gust of wind.

            "Coming!" He called back, watching with happy eyes as his sister padded close to Lilypaw. They were both trying to put their differences behind them, and each day they got better at getting along. He wove his way through the group of cats until he put himself between Lilypaw and Stonepaw, shivering at the sight of white puffs emerging from the cats' mouths.

            "Brrr!" Stonepaw meowed, pressing closer to Softpaw. "Gimme some of that warmth, please." Softpaw rolled his eyes at his grey friend, pushing him gently off with his paw.

            "You have a longer pelt than me, mouse-brain!" Softpaw teased, his friend giving an indignant yelp.

            "He's right!" Lilypaw meowed over Softpaw's shoulder, never missing a chance to tease her brother, even though she sported the same thicker fur. Stonepaw's mouth gaped, his eyes wide with mock-hurt.

            "My own sister!" He shook his head. "What has the world come to. Fine! I'll freeze!" He wailed dramatically, earning a grumpy glare from Cedarblaze, who snorted and bounded ahead to escape the apprentice's conversation.

            Softpaw rolled his eyes and pushed up against Stonepaw, who let out a laughing purr. Softpaw had to admit that he was cold too, and welcomed the warmth that came from his friend's pelt.

            "It's so cold tonight," a cheery voice meowed. Snowpoppy, recently named, padded up to join them, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I wonder if the gathering will be shorter than normal."

            "Are you nervous? You're going to be named in front of everyone!" Brightpaw meowed. Snowpoppy shrugged and dipped her head slightly.

            "A little, but mostly proud. I'm a warrior now!" She raised her tail. "I bet you guys are enjoying the extra space without me around in the den."

            "Yes, but it won't last long," Stonepaw sighed. "Meadowkit and Fernkit are going to be apprenticed any day now."

            "Aw I was just getting used to stretching out my legs," Lilypaw groaned. Stonepaw let out a snort.

            "You do that anyways. I would know, I almost ate your paw last night."

            Lilypaw rolled her eyes at him and snorted. Then her ears pricked up, "Maybe we'll be made warriors soon, to make room! We're not much younger than Snowpoppy," she reasoned, excitement flaring in her eyes.

            "I still have a good couple of moons on you two," Snowpoppy meowed. "But you're right, it won't be long now."

            Lilypaw gave a little skip and looked at her brother. Stonepaw gave a bounce and, his cold pelt forgotten, ran off after her. Softpaw laughed and looked at Brightpaw.

            "I think they're getting excited over nothing." Brightpaw meowed. Softpaw's ear twitched.

            "Well, maybe not. Either way, let them fantasize." Snowpoppy meowed. "You two won't be far behind, you're only a moon younger than they are." She nodded and padded ahead swiftly, leaving Brightpaw and Softpaw at the back of the group.

            "I can't wait to be a warrior!" Softpaw mewed, looking at his sister. She shrugged at him, raising her nose.

            "We both a have a lot to learn." she gave a short purr. "But I can't wait either."

            Finally, they paused, reaching the tree-bridge. Softpaw leapt up after Owlfeather, peering over his father's haunches. From the scents around them, HawkClan and ThistleClan were already there, filling up the space with cold, hunched bodies and white breaths.

            Softpaw broke through the barrier of bushes, eyes sparkling at the sight of the moonlight glinting prettily off the frost all over the clearing. Even the stones that made up the rocks where the leaders sat glittered brightly. Softpaw joined Stonepaw, who was chatting with the white apprentice Cloudpaw, grown a bit since they last met.

            "Snowpaw!" Softpaw heard a call, and watched the HawkClan apprentice Heatherpaw bound over with her tail raised. Snowpoppy blinked and shook her head.

            "It's Snowpoppy now," she meowed proudly, greeting her friend with a touch of their noses. Heatherpaw's green eyes glowed.

            'What a pretty name! I'm a warrior now, too, my name's now Heatherleap," she blinked happily and Softpaw turned his gaze from the friendly she-cats.

            "Where's AshClan?" Stonepaw asked. "They shouldn't keep us waiting in this cold!"

            "Yeah," Lilypaw shivered. "Besides, their camp is closer to the island than any other clan," She blinked, "Or at least I think so."

            Cloudpaw shrugged his massive shoulders. "I can see their camp from the mountain. You're right, it is the closest." He sighed. "My paws are aching. Let's just start already."

            Thankfully, a rush of ashy scent told the crowd that AshClan had arrived. Mews of relief filled the clearing, making it clear that the apprentices weren't the only ones who wanted to leave.

            Hollowstar appeared at the front, his pelt mildly ragged and his muzzle flecked with grey. His warriors followed him with erect tails, padding confidently into the clearing. Softpaw watched Hollowstar heave himself up onto the rocks, gasping with the effort. Softpaw winced sympathetically.

            "That cat is getting old," Softpaw remarked to Stonepaw. "Must be hard on his bones to make it here each moon."

            "It's hard for elders, yet they still make the journey sometimes," Stonepaw answered, fluffing up his fur to protect him from a cold breeze. "Besides, he's not _that_ old."

            A yowl from Cloudstar hushed them, and he stood with his brilliant eyes fixed on the cats below.

            "Let the Gathering begin," He meowed, nodding to Hollowstar. Hollowstar stood, his eyes fixed unblinkingly and proud on the cats below.

            "We have a new healthy litter of kits born to Coalpelt. I look forward to introducing them to you as apprentices." He paused. "We also spotted a fox hanging around our borders, but my brave warriors Patchfoot and Frostpelt sent it on its way with its tail between its legs!" The crowd meowed happily, congratulating the AshClan warriors. Hollowstar sat back with a nod of approval. Cloudstar stood once more to address the clans.

            "Hunting is good in ThistleClan. The frost has not yet touched us." He meowed. "Our warriors grow strong and we are prepared for the coming leaf-bare." he sat down, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear.

            Sunstar nodded to Brackenstar with a flicking tail, letting the dark brown tom stand next. "Blackwing and Goldenrise have given ValleyClan a new, healthy litter of kits." He purred. "We look forward to showing them to you." He nodded, then fixed his gaze onto Snowpoppy. "We also have a new warrior. Snowpoppy has finished her apprenticeship and joins us as a full member of ValleyClan!"

            Cheers from all four clans erupted from the crowd, though Softpaw noticed that HawkClan were unusually quiet. He looked around and saw that, while the young cats were friendly, the older warriors of HawkClan were shifty, glaring at the ValleyClan warriors through slitted eyes.

            As Brackenstar stepped back, Sunstar stood, his eyes cool and calm but his tail flicking.

            "Our new warrior Heatherleap joins us tonight." He meowed, then waited for the noise to die down. "However, we have something else to report." He glared at the ValleyClan cats. "We found traces of theft on our territory. A ValleyClan warrior stole a rabbit from the burrowing grounds."

           Yowls erupted from the group below, and Softpaw stiffened, narrowing his eyes. Brackenstar flicked his tail, trying to keep calm in front of the massive HawkClan leader.

            "I assure you none of my warriors has ever stolen prey from you." He meowed.

            "Are you saying my warriors lied?" Sunstar hissed. "My deputy Wolfsnarl spotted the scent himself!" The grey deputy stood with a glare at Brackenstar, his long canines showing though his curled lips.

            "I am not, I am simply saying that you were mistaken. Even so, I will make sure to remind my warriors where the border line is, and you should do the same." Brackenstar meowed coldly, leaping down from the rock pile, signaling the gathering to an end.

            Softpaw nodded an awkward goodbye to Cloudpaw, following his clanmates as they gathered at the edge of the clearing, bristling in fury. The ValleyClan cats left quickly, leaping across the tree-bridge and disappearing into the bushes away from the river. Brackenstar led his cats with a noble gait, talking in low tones to Pinefire.

            "Do you think that anyone stole prey?' Softpaw wondered. "Sunstar seemed adamant, and we aren't exactly happy to lose the burrowing grounds." Brightpaw blinked thoughtfully.

            "If I were Brackenstar I wouldn't have given it up in the first place," she mewed, "however, I think that it would be stupid to get into a fight with HawkClan so close to leaf-bare."

            "It's exactly the right time!" Lilypaw hissed, walking up beside them. "We could use that prey during the hard moons!"

            Brightpaw shrugged. "Maybe so, but wounds tend to fester in the cold. Think less of prey and more about what battle brings." she padded ahead.

            "She thinks she's so smart. She's never even been in a battle." Lilypaw hissed, trotting ahead as well.

            Watching her leave, Softpaw shivered in excitement at the thought of being able to use his battle moves against HawkClan. He imagined him and his friends, climbing trees and dropping down onto unsuspecting HawkClan backs; they had learned that move a couple of days ago. He remembered the thrill of the drop, and the fierce way they were forced to twist afterwards, with teeth lashing and legs tripping flailing paws. Stonepaw walked up to him as they neared their camp.

            "Maybe a battle would be good," he commented. "It could push us to become warriors sooner!" He wiggled. Softpaw cuffed his ear softly.

            "C'mon, let's go to our den and tell Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw about the gathering."         

            "Yeah, they were pretty bummed about not coming," Stonepaw meowed, quickening his step. Softpaw chased his friend around the crowd, darting into the camp on noisy paws, ignoring the hisses from their clanmates.

            When they reached the camp, panting and joyous, they spotted Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw waiting outside the den. Softpaw trotted over, flanked by his friend.

            "What happened?" Fawnkit breathed, her sea-foam eyes bright in the silver light of the full moon. Spottedpaw nodded vigorously, her short tail waving.

            "HawkClan accused us of stealing prey!" Lilypaw growled, stalking into the den.

            Spottedpaw shared an excited look with her sister. "Does this mean a battle?" She whispered.

            "No, not if we can help it." Brightpaw snorted, disappearing into the den as well, the frosted ivy rattling behind her.

            Spottedpaw and Fawnpaw looked disappointed. ""Don't worry," Stonepaw meowed kindly. "there will be plenty of exciting things to happen soon." He slipped into the den, followed by Lilypaw. Softpaw flicked his tail over the younger apprentices, who forgot their disappointment and cheerfully tumbled after him, following him into the den.

            "Tell us what else happened!" Fawnpaw meowed. Brightpaw sighed and curled up tighter while Softpaw lay himself down beside her. He and Stonepaw shared an amused look and began to tell them exactly what had happened.

            Not long after, the two young cats fell asleep, and Softpaw curled himself around his sister, comforted by her warm fur and familiar smell. Her breathing was deep and steady, telling him that she was asleep. He gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes, letting a black wave of sleep surround him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some art here too, of Brightpaw this time, but older. She's a warrior in the picture!  
> Follow me here (http://nmirah.tumblr.com/) for art updates. Thinking of making a couple fake comic pages of this soon, we'll see.  
> Next chapter; things get dicey so stayed tuned <3


	11. Chapter 9

The next morning, the camp was buzzing with activity like a swarm of bees. Softpaw, his jaws gaped wide in a yawn, emerged from his den and into the path of Spottedpaw, who was prancing beside her sister, mouth clamped around a massive ball of moss. Fawnpaw, her paws bouncing with every step, dropped her ball of moss when she spotted Softpaw.

            "Pinefire wanted you for a patrol!" She meowed, her paw rolling her ball of moss to keep its shape. "He doubled the HawkClan border patrols, in case they try something." She gave a small wiggle. "You'll tell us if anything happens, won't you?"

            Softpaw rolled his eyes and gave a short purr. "Of course, and thanks for telling me." The whole camp seemed to be talking about the gathering, and HawkClan's accusations. He nodded to the two younger apprentices before trotting off towards the golden deputy, who was speaking to Brackenstar. The ValleyClan leader sat tall, his long dark tabby fur gleaming in the sunlight and his head proudly surveying his camp as Pinefire spoke. Softpaw blinked proudly at his leader; if any HawkClan cat saw him now, they'd be thinking twice about pressing their borders!

            "Oh good, Softpaw." Pinefire cut off the conversation as he approached, his smart, golden eyes peering at the apprentice. "You're on the morning patrol with Birchtail, Falconsing, Lilypaw and Mountainstone." Softpaw's ear twitched in surprise. So many cats! Pinefire was clearly trying to send a message. "Wait until the dawn patrol returns and then you can go." He nodded and turned back to Brackenstar.

            "Yes. Where's Birchtail?" Softpaw asked.

            "In the nursery visiting Dawnfur." It was Brackenstar who spoke this time, his eyes glowing fondly and his voice rumbling like a deep purr. Softpaw dipped his head and turned, his tail held high as he left. The sun soaked warmly into his pelt, though his paws still felt the effects of the coming leaf-bare through the cold, wet grass.

            He pushed his way through the prickly rose thorns of the nursery and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dimly-lit cave, its floors and walls coated with cushy moss and ferns; Blackwing's kits peered at him with wide, kitten-blue eyes from their nest, whiskers twitching mischievously. Blackwing seemed to have gone off hunting, leaving her kits in the care of Dawnfur. At two-moons old, the three toms were by far the liveliest group in the camp.

            "Softpaw, good morning!" Softpaw turned and saw Birchtail, sharing tongues lazily with Dawnfur. Her two kits, Fernkit and Meadowkit, were cleaning out moss from the corner of the den, and gave him a rather dignified nod when he crawled into the den. The two she-cats had been doing chores around camp since Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw left the den; they would be apprentices soon enough.

            Softpaw wiggled his way closer to his mentor, wrapping his tail around himself and flicking it away from the eyesight of the kittens who were staring mischievously at him.

            "We're doing a patrol today, then I'm teaching you some battle moves." Birchtail meowed, touching noses swiftly with his apprentice. "And then a hunting patrol."

            "Busy day, huh?" Dawnfur meowed, opening her green eyes. "Might join a hunting patrol myself today, once Blackwing comes back." She twitched her tail to her children. "Don't have to clean the den out today; Fernkit and Meadowkit are going a great job."

            Her two daughters looked happily at each other, digging into the moss with sharp claws. Softpaw purred, noticing the fresh bundle of moss set beside them, no doubt put there by Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw.

            "Can we come train with Softpaw today?" Fernkit ventured, abandoning the moss and putting on her best pleading look. "I promise we'll be good!"

            "No, dear, you aren't an apprentice yet. Just wait a while longer." Dawnfur licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "Besides, Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw are enjoying your help today."

            Softpaw gave a purr. "You two will be apprentices very soon. I promise I'll teach you some hunting moves when I get back." Fernpaw gave a bounce and waved her tail, sharing an excited look with her sister.

            "I'll get out of your way then," Birchtail meowed, crawling away from Dawnfur. "Softpaw and I should get ready for the dawn patrol to return." Softpaw ducked his head and backed out of the den, Birchtail squeezing out after him.

            Stretching his long limbs, Softpaw then followed his mentor towards a sunny spot in the camp, noticing for the first time that he was almost taller than the older cat. A twinge of pride sparked in his heart, and Softpaw waved his long tail.

            "Did they blame anyone in particular?" Softpaw overheard Mistywillow, sharing tongues with Fireflight. Softpaw pricked his ears, settling down on his haunches and giving his pelt a brick wash.

            "Not that I know of. Who cares? They're just throwing out accusations." Fireflight answered with a snarl, his glowing eyes flashing. "I'll rip the pelts of any HawkClan cat who threatens my clan!"

            Softpaw felt a feeling of cold dread seep into his stomach as Mistywillow meowed her agreement. The whole clan seemed unsettled by the decision to give up the land in the first place, and they were all too eager to leap back into battle with the proud HawkClan cats.

            "I wish the clans could just live in peace," Softpaw murmured to Birchtail, running a paw over his face, his whiskers twitching worriedly. "HawkClan has such a big territory already!"

            "Cat's will always fight, it's in our nature," Birchtail rumbled with a laugh, draping his tail over Softpaw's shoulders and giving him a kind look. "We were born with teeth and claws for a reason. It's alright to be afraid of battle, but remember what I taught you and you'll be fine if there is one."

            Softpaw shrugged. "It's not that I'm terribly afraid, I just think there's a way to solve things without fighting. Sunstar seems like a reasonable cat, so why doesn't Brackenstar speak with him?"

            Birchtail blinked thoughtfully. "That's a good mindset to have, Softpaw, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. HawkClan is very proud, and ValleyClan has always been their greatest ally and enemy. It comes with sharing such a close border." He flicked his ears. "But if we try to settle things peacefully, they will see us as cowards, and they'll try to take more land." He sighed. "It's what caused this whole mess in the first place."

            Before he could elaborate, Goldenrise emerged from the tunnel of the camp. He shook his long fur and trotted towards them, followed by Brightpaw. Behind them Blackwing slipped into camp flanked by Rosepetal and Snowpoppy.

            "Good morning you two." Goldenrise rumbled, watching as his mate disappeared back into the nursery. Softpaw touched noses with his sister as she approached. She sat down and began to wash the dew from her coat.

            "How was the dawn patrol?" Birchtail meowed, standing and stretching, his lean muscles rippling under his spotted coat. Softpaw stood as well and shook his short fur, muscles feeling tight and restless.

            Goldenrise shrugged his furry shoulders. "Quiet. The border scent was strong though. We renewed the scent already so all you have to do is make sure HawkClan stays on their side of the border." He nudged Brightpaw with a huge paw. "What do you say we eat then work on some battle moves?" He turned without giving her time to answer, his tail held high. Brightpaw let out a sigh and scrambled to her paws, trotting after him.

            "Go and fetch Lilypaw, will you? She's helping Stonepaw in the elders den, I think. I'll go grab the others." Birchtail padded towards the warriors den, leaving Softpaw to nose his way into the breezy, cozy den of the elders.

            "Lilypaw?" Softpaw meowed, sticking his head into the den and curling his nose at the nasty stench of mouse bile. "Morning patrol!"

            "Already? Alright, I'm on my way," there was the sound of her rustling, and Softpaw saw through the dim light that she was touching her nose to her brother's flank, avoiding the mouse bile soaked moss that was hanging from the stick he held. She turned and, after Softpaw backed out of the den, pushed her way through the hanging lichen and shook her fur, scraps of moss and fern flying off into the grass.

            "Awesome! I'm glad not to be doing _that_ chore anymore," Lilypaw meowed cheerily as the two walked over to meet the rest of the patrol. "I swear all the ticks in the forest migrate to Deergraze's nest!"

            Softpaw let out a laugh. "Looks like Stonepaw has his work cut out for him." He butted Lilypaw with his shoulder. "Better to be out on patrol."

            "Especially the HawkClan border patrol!" Lilypaw fell into step behind her mentor as they followed the patrol through the tunnel. "Maybe we'll get to fight!"

            "Whatever happens, you're ready." Mountainstone commented. "You're almost as good as any warrior."

            Lilypaw puffed out her chest and waved her tail. Softpaw butted her affectionately and clawed his way through the tunnel. He emerged with a satisfied breath, looking out at his home with content glowing in his chest. The patrol walked along towards the border, tails and heads held high.

            The sun dappled the forest floor, beams of light filtering in through the trees, alive with the sounds of birdsong. Winds blew here and there, sending down a flurry of leaves with it each time. Softpaw's paws twitched to leap and play, catching them out of the air and pinning them to the ground, be he silently scolded himself. _You aren't some kit!_

            Beside him, Lilypaw's tail twitched restlessly, as if she were having the same thoughts. She moved her stride to match his and leaned in closer, her pelt tickling his flank.

            "Wanna race?" She whispered, pale yellow eyes sparkling mischievously.   

            "I don't think they'd appreciate that!" Softpaw laughed, flicking his tail towards Falconsing and Birchtail, walking ahead of them with easy strides. Mountainstone walked slightly behind, looking tired and distracted, his grey fur dappled with sunlight.

            "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Lilypaw waved her tail.

            "You know I'll win!" Softpaw meowed back. "I have longer legs than you."

            "Well we can race to and up the rowan at the border, if you'd like. I'm the better climber so it'll make it even!" Lilypaw nudged him. "You haven't given me an answer yet! Do you wanna race?"

            Softpaw let out a laughing sigh and flexed his muscles. "Alright, then, you're on!"

            No sooner had the words escaped his mouth had Lilypaw had bolted ahead, Mountainstone letting out a shout of surprise as his apprentice rushed past. With a burst of speed, Softpaw followed, his long legs and graceful manoeuvring of the forest undergrowth let him catch up to his friend easily. He ignored the yowls from the patrol left behind and leapt over a fallen tree with ease, hearing Lilypaw's paws hit the leaves as she followed close behind.

            Soon, ducking under some low-hanging ivy, Softpaw saw the rowan tree through the forest foliage, and the stench of the HawkClan border markers wafted towards him, making his nose curl and his whiskers twitch. He let out a burst of speed, hearing the steady patter of his companion a fox-length behind.

            Coming up to the rough bark, Softpaw let out a yowl as he leapt, scrabbling his way up with his head start. His claws dug in and scratched the tree roughly as he climbed. He hauled himself to the first branch, panting, as he heard Lilypaw climbing up after him. It wasn't long before she was three branches above him, and climbing fast; her body skittering up the tree like a squirrel.

            "Okay, that's enough!" A call from below stopped Softpaw from leaping upwards, his eyes narrowed in frustration at Lilypaw's form in the leaves. The warriors glared up at them from the bottom of the tree, and it was Falconsing who spoke, his ears twitching his ears in annoyance. "Get down here, now!"

            Softpaw jumped down branch to branch, landing on the forest floor with a breath of relief. ValleyClan cats were by far the best clan at climbing, but Softpaw had always felt more at home on the ground. It was a feeling that Lilypaw didn't share.

            She jumped down after him, her pelt riddled with leaf litter and her tail waving proudly in the air. She nudged Softpaw with her shoulder, her eyes glowing with pleasure.

            "I won!" She flicked his ear with her tail. "You may be faster, but you're still no match for me!"

            "Lilypaw!" Birchtail meowed, his tail flicking. Softpaw ducked his head, unused to seeing his mentor angry. "Why do you two always act like kits? I'd swear this was your first time out of the nursery!"

            Lilypaw didn't seem at all fazed. "So what? We didn't do anything wrong." Mountainstone sighed and met her gaze.

            "No harm, no foul, I suppose. Besides, they won't be young forever! I wish I had the energy to run about in this cold!" The grey warrior chuckled, nudging Birchtail with a paw.

            "When did you get so soft?" Birchtail laughed. "Besides, I've seen at least two leaf-bares more than you, my friend, and I could still run to the Moon Cave and back." His amber eyes twinkled, his previous annoyance left behind.

            "Let's get on with the patrol, shall we?" Falconsing grunted, his green eyes squinting in the sunlight as he raised his head. "I can scent HawkClan warriors."

            Birchtail sniffed the air and grunted, his ears perking up. "You're right, let's get on with it. I'd like to avoid confrontations if I can."

            The patrol headed off in silence, Softpaw breathing his relief when the subject of them running off was dropped. Lilypaw, her tail in the air and her yellow eyes glowing, padded next to him cheerfully.

            "Think we'll run into a patrol?" She meowed.

            "Maybe," Softpaw crinkled his nose as the scent of a HawkClan border marker wafted by. "Their border certainly seems fresh." He shivered as they reached the border and began to walk along, Falconsing and Mountainstone busily checking their markers, still fresh from the dawn patrol, while Birchtail and the apprentices kept a wary eye on the dark pine forest.

            The undergrowth grew dense as the patrol skirted around the burrowing grounds, giving it a wide berth. Falconsing stopped, his fur bristling as they neared the border once more, his short tail raised in warning. Softpaw ducked under a yew bush, and, raising his head, spotted a HawkClan patrol stalking towards the border with bristling fur.  He shivered at the massive warriors approaching them, and to his relief they stopped before the border, facing the ValleyClan patrol.

            "Well well, " a grey tabby, whom Softpaw recognised as the hefty deputy Wolfsnarl growled at them, his bushy tail raised in the air and his eyes glaring and unfriendly. "ValleyClan cats by our border. Here for prey, you thieving flea bags?" Beside him, Pineshade let out a hiss.

            Birchtail took a step forwards, his amber eyes calm and his fur flat. He faced the massive deputy, and Softpaw admired his bravery.

            "We're on a border patrol, like you." He meowed simply. "And we could ask you the same thing."

            Wolfsnarl showed off his long fangs and hissed. "We aren't the filthy prey-stealers here. We found more signs of stolen prey just this morning!" He sniffed angrily. "Not surprising. ValleyClan has always had the hearts of shrews."

            Falconsing, bristling and snarling, paced forwards with unsheathed claws. "You say that again, foxbreath!" He hissed. Behind Wolfsnarl, the massive soot-grey cat Thunderclap met the smaller ValleyClan warrior at the border, yowling menacingly. From behind her, Eaglepelt and her apprentice Bluepaw showed their teeth, though Softpaw noticed how Bluepaw's tail twitched nervously.

            "Stop! There will be no quarrel here." Birchtail meowed, glaring at Falconsing who took a reluctant step away from the border, never taking his eyes off the smirking HawkClan warrior. Birchtail turned his head back to Wolfsnarl, who bared his fangs and crouched down, eyes filled with fury.

            "Cowards!" Wolfsnarl yowled. "HawkClan, attack! Teach these thieves a lesson!"

 

 

 

Bonus: Lilypaw


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HawkClan attacks, and Softpaw gets curious as to why.

Softpaw sucked in a lungful of air and leapt forwards, Lilypaw at his side. His paws shook with fear and the blood roared in his ears; his first battle! He ducked as Falconsing leaped over him, meeting the burly brown tabby warrior Pineshade with a fierce screech. He looked around wildly and, with a grunt of surprise, was thrown onto his side when Bluepaw careened into him.

            The grey she-cat flailed at Softpaw's fur with her claws, digging them sharply into his thin pelt. He gasped as pain like fury rose from the scratches and he felt the warm sense of blood welling from her claws. He let out a roar and twisted his head, biting down on the first bit of flesh he could find. Bluepaw let out a shriek and Softpaw felt a small glow of satisfaction, biting in harder a she struggled in his grasp. With a grunt of surprise, Softpaw was pushed into the grass when Bluepaw went limp, her weight on his chest as she pinned him down. He let go of her flesh, struggling to get a breath. Though Bluepaw wasn't much older than him, she was a lot bigger; a gift her HawkClan genes gave to her. Bluepaw twisted her head and bit at his flesh, biting down hard into his flank.

            He gasped in pain and dug at the grass with his claws, trying to claw his way out from under her when she was lifted from his back with a gasp. After gulping in a breath, Softpaw turned to watch as Lilypaw tackled her with claws outstretched, her fangs bared and a low snarl escaping her as she bore down bravely on the large apprentice, giving her a hard blow to the side of the head and leaving blood dripping to the ground. Side by side, Softpaw and Lilypaw reared up and slashed out on either side of the HawkClan apprentice.  Lilypaw was even smaller than Softpaw but she battled the grey she-cat off courageously, smirking as Bluepaw, already looking frightened, turned tail and ran.

            Lilypaw let out a cry of triumph and met Softpaw's eyes. "We make a great team! Come on!" She turned, scanning the trampled forest underbrush for another target. Falconsing rolled past them, clinging to Pineshade who yowled and tumbled with him. Blood spattered the grass as Falconsing's claws raked down his opponents flank.

            Behind them, Lilypaw and Softpaw spotted Eaglepelt shifting her haunches as she prepared to leap to Pineshade's defense. With a yowl, Lilypaw leapt at the big warrior, Softpaw following close behind with a thrill of adrenaline mixing with his fear. Eaglepelt let out a yowl of surprise as Lilypaw bowled into her, spitting with fury and puffed up to twice her size. Softpaw reared up and brought his claws down on the black and white HawkClan warrior's head while she was distracted, and beside him Lilypaw snapped at her paws. She growled and swung back, grazing Lilypaw's ear and narrowly missing her head. Softpaw darted beneath the she-cat, weaving under her belly and lashing out with sharp claws into her soft, exposed flesh. She yelped and turned on him, swiping menacingly at his shoulder.

            Hot pain grew in the wake of her claws, but Softpaw barely noticed. He swung at her chest and reared up onto his hind legs, distracting her as Lilypaw bowled her over and sent her to the floor, pouncing on her spine and gripping her with sharp teeth.

            "Stop! HawkClan, retreat!" Lilypaw backed off at Wolfsnarl's call and padded back to Softpaw, watching Eaglepelt shake her fur and lope off into the woods with a snarl. Softpaw turned and noticed with a twinge of satisfaction the new ValleyClan patrol of Pinefire, Cedarblaze, Stonepaw and Thrushwhisker. Falconsing swiped at Pineshade's hindquarters as he ran off, battered from the red warrior's claws.

            "Good timing!" Birchtail huffed, his white and black coat spattered with blood. "That battle could have gone on for a while."

            "We heard the yowling," Pinefire meowed, dipping his handsome head. "We were on a hunting patrol."

            "Wow!" Stonepaw meowed, running up to Lilypaw and touching her nose. "Your first battle!" Softpaw laughed as Stonepaw nuzzled the side of his head. "How was it?"

            "We were amazing!" Lilypaw meowed excitedly. "Softpaw and I sent a grown warrior running off into the woods!"

            "Well, no not really," Softpaw purred. "We sent Bluepaw off into the woods. Eaglepelt was called off by Wolfsnarl."

            "She would run off have soon enough! She barely got a blow in!" Lilypaw gave a bounce.

            "Speaking of... Lilypaw, your ear!" Stonepaw meowed, reaching over and licking the small nick in Lilypaw's ear, still bleeding down the side of her face. Lilypaw reached up and felt it with her paw, then gave a short purr.

            "My first scar! Awesome!" She waved her tail as Stonepaw and Softpaw gave each other a look. Softpaw saw worry in his friend's dark eyes, and he tried his best to look reassuring.

            "Are you okay?" Stonepaw asked, blinking his worry away. "There's a lot of blood on your pelt..."

            Softpaw twisted his head around and looked at his orange and white coat. It was spattered with blood, and the scratches on his shoulder stung and still bled, but Softpaw knew that most of it wasn't his. He waved his tail in satisfaction.

            "I'm alright!" He meowed. He looked over the other warriors and spotted Birchtail, speaking in low tones to Pinefire. Birchtail's short coat was ruffled but mostly clean, and his claws were still tufted with Wolfsnarl's silver fur. Softpaw gave a sort purr at the sight of his powerful and fair mentor. He was certain that the massive HawkClan deputy would have some scars to remember Birchtail by.

            "Alright, let's get back to camp." Birchtail meowed, turning and seeking Softpaw out with his yellow gaze. Softpaw nodded and felt Lilypaw at his side, still trembling with adrenaline. Stonepaw started to turn as the patrol left, but Pinefire called him back.

            "We still have to hunt!" he reminded him, amusement in his eyes. Stonepaw dipped his grey head and turned, casting a disappointed glance back at his friends.

            "When you get back I'll tell you all about it!" Softpaw called, Lilypaw waving her striped tail beside him. Birchtail grunted, signalling them to move on, and the two apprentices followed the patrol back to camp, still trembling with excitement.

            When they had reached the tunnel entrance, Birchtail swept aside the branch coverings and beckoned them inside, pulling it closed behind him. Softpaw emerged into the camp, the sounds of anxious mews all about him. Falconsing, limping from a torn claw, started to tell the story with excitement in his mew, joined by the quieter Mountainstone, who made sure the tabby warrior didn't get too carried away. Birchtail slipped out of the tunnel last and trotted towards Brackenstar, who nodded, and the two disappeared into his shadowy den.

            "Softpaw! Are you alright?" Softpaw purred as Brightpaw hurried up to him, licking his stinging shoulder with worried eyes. Softpaw purred and nudged her off.

            "I'm fine! Lilypaw and I fought together." He blinked warmly at the silver and black warrior. Lilypaw gave a purr.

            "He was amazing. We work well together." She flicked her ears. Brightpaw sniffed and studied Lilypaw closely.

            "You should get that ear looked at." She meowed simply. Lilypaw gave a curt nod and turned to the voice of her worried mother. Softpaw felt a wave of relief; maybe the two she-cats would finally get along.

            "And you should get that shoulder looked at," Brightpaw meowed softly, running her cheek along Softpaw's head. "And then please tell me all about the battle!" She meowed.

            Softpaw gave a purr and stood, padding over to Tawnyshine, who looked flustered and tired as she tried to get Falconsing to sit still long enough for her to plaster a sharp-scented pulp on his claw. Softpaw sat and waited, watching her with round eyes. He couldn't imagine having to deal with rowdy warriors like Falconsing every day, or chew foul herbs. He licked his lips as the scent his the roof of his mouth. Yuck!

            "Ah, Softpaw, good, good," Tawnyshine looked at him, her odd-coloured eyes studying him closely. She bent her head and sniffed his shoulder. "That might scar, but it's only superficial. I'll get some goldenrod to put on it, and then you'll be fine." She blinked and purred, "And clean the blood from your coat before your father sees you. I don't want to have to treat him for anxiety as well!" She laughed and padded off to her den to fetch the herbs.  

            Softpaw craned his neck and began to wash the blood from his coat, wrinkling his nose at the foul HawkClan taste. Brightpaw padded up beside him and began to help, her tongue reaching the places he couldn't and soothing his sore muscles. Once Tawnyshine returned, most of his coat was clean and shining, the blood cleaned off and the white shining through. Softpaw winced as the medicine cat slathered on the wet poultice on his shoulder, but breathed a sigh as the sharp, stinging pain cooled off to a dull ache. He blinked thankfully at the wise old she-cat. She met his gaze kindly before turning towards Rosepetal, who was meowing worriedly about Lilypaw. Brightpaw walked away from the noisy she-cat and led her brother to a sunny spot in the camp. Softpaw sunk down onto the flattened grass gratefully, stretching out his legs.

            "I'll go grab you a sparrow," she meowed, hurrying off. Softpaw purred, the sun warming his fur and easing his aching muscles, sore from the fight. He was dozing lightly when Brightpaw dropped the sparrow in front of him, joined by Lilypaw, who carried a small vole in her teeth. As they ate, Softpaw and Lilypaw told Brightpaw all about their battle, Lilypaw making motions with her paws and tail, her voice quick with excitement. Softpaw sat back, his belly comfortably full and his pelt shining in the sun, and closed his eyes, listening to the tale with  one ear. A small worry began to grow in his mind as he dozed, however, and filled his dreams with questions. Who was taking HawkClan prey, and why?

***

            That evening, as Softpaw listened to Brackenstar's report on the battle, he couldn't get the question from his mind. Wolfsnarl had seemed so sure, and HawkClan wasn't known to lie. He looked out at his clanmates and frowned. Surely he wasn't thinking that any of them had stolen prey? And yet... as he looked out at the eager warriors he couldn't help but feel that some of them seemed _excited_ about the prospect of a war with HawkClan. Thrushwhisker and Fireflight's tails were in the air, their claws digging into the grass in anticipation, while Duskfall and Mountainstone yowled their approval when Brackenstar reported HawkClan's retreat.

            Owlfeather sat next to Sorrelfoot and shared an uneasy glance with the tortoiseshell she-cat Tallstem. Owlfeather was a nervous cat, but Softpaw loved his father's worrisome nature. He was anxious, yes, but Owlfeather would fight with a fury for his clan. Softpaw had felt it when his father heard his tale of the battle; the brown tabby warrior had nodded darkly along with the story, as if he were taking note of the warriors that hurt his son.

            His mother Sorrelfoot, however, was a kinder soul, and had pride in her eyes as she looked at Softpaw. She would have defended him fiercely, but was glad that he'd done so well in his first battle. She had licked his ears gently and purred," You will make such a wonderful warrior," as he finished his story. Softpaw knew in his heart that neither of his parents would steal prey from HawkClan to start a war.

            Beside him, Stonepaw shuffled his haunches. "Pinefire doesn't look to pleased," he meowed, gesturing to his father, sitting lower on the rock pile as Brackenstar spoke. Pinefire's golden eyes were narrowed as he looked out at his warriors, and he met Cedarblaze's gaze with a curt nod. Softpaw wondered if the ValleyClan deputy was wondering the same thing.

            Softpaw blinked, an idea forming in his head. "Stonepaw, meet me outside of the camp with Lilypaw this evening. I'll bring Brightpaw, I need to share something." He meowed. Stonepaw's blue eyes were curious, his ear flicking as the meeting ended.

            "I know that look. What do you have planned?" He asked. Softpaw blinked.

            "We're going to do something about this, and hopefully stop a war."


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softpaw and his friends try to take matters into their own paws.

As dusk fell around the forest, Softpaw led his sister into the bushes. Dew was beginning to form on the grass, and it soaked into his belly fur uncomfortably. He was glad that it was short enough to repel most of the water, but as his paws sank into the wet grass he gave a tight shiver.

            "Where are we going?" Brightpaw asked. "I know you're up to something." Softpaw waved his tail to quiet her, sitting down in a soft, forest clearing. He pricked his ears, Brightpaw sitting beside him, and heard Lilypaw and Stonepaw following briskly.

            "We said we were going hunting, so we'd better go back with some prey," Stonepaw meowed, meeting Stonepaw with a nod. "What is this about?"

            "Yeah," Brightpaw meowed. "What are you planning?" Lilypaw met Softpaw's eyes with unhidden excitement.

            "I think we can do something to prevent a war from happening." Softpaw meowed, shuffling nervously. "I think one of our clanmates might be stealing from HawkClan."

            "What?" Brightpaw meowed. "You suspect our clanmates?! Softpaw,-"

            "Go on," Stonepaw interrupted. Brightpaw looked at him in surprise, but he just shrugged. "My mentor isn't unhappy with the HawkClan fighting. He was very angry about giving up the Burrowing Grounds." He nodded to Softpaw.

            "I don't think HawkClan are lying," Softpaw continued, blinking gratefully at his friend. "One of our clanmates might want to start a war, or at least doesn't mind one happening." He shrugged. "I mean, why would HawkClan want a war? What would their motives be? It doesn't make sense."

            Lilypaw snorted. "HawkClan doesn't need a motive, they're battle hungry warriors. I'm pretty sure they would lie about a piece of prey to start a fight. They've been holding their victory over our heads for moons."

            Brightpaw shook her head, understanding flashing in her eyes. "HawkClan don't want to give us a chance to take the Burrowing Grounds back. They wouldn't risk a war."

            "So, what's the plan?" Stonepaw meowed. Softpaw raised his head and met his friends eyes, lingering on Stonepaw's encouraging blue gaze.

            "Tonight, I want to go to the HawkClan border. If we can find the scent of the thief, we can confront them and make sure they stop stealing prey."

            "I'm in! Any excuse for a night adventure!" Lilypaw meowed, eyes shining.  Stonepaw nodded.

            "I'm with you."

            Brightpaw blinked. "I don't like going behind Brackenstar's back, but," She shook her head and nodded. "Sometimes we need to do things ourselves. I'm in."

            Softpaw purred, feeling a wave of relief and love for his friends, and as they broke up to hunt, he felt determination setting into his body. He could do this, he and his friends could stop a war. The worried eyes of his father entered his mind and he closed his eyes.

            _I'm sorry, Owlfeather, but this is the right thing to do. I know it._

***

            That night, a chilly wind brought the leaf-fall air sweeping outside their den. Softpaw's eyes glinted in the low light as Stonepaw slipped from his nest and disappeared from the den.

            "It's quiet," he whispered back in. "Now's the time."

            Softpaw nodded and stood, Brightpaw beside him. He was watching Lilypaw slip from the den when curious, glinting eyes shone back at him.

            "Where are you all going?" Fernpaw asked, tilting her head. Softpaw exchanged a worried glance with Brightpaw.

            "We might as well tell her." Brightpaw murmured. "We don't want her following us."

            Softpaw let out a soft sigh and studied Fernpaw's curious green eyes, searching for ill intent. Finding none, he meowed, "We're going to find out whether or not the accusations from HawkClan are true or not."

            Fernpaw blinked and narrowed her eyes. "You suspect anyone? Cedarblaze is furious about all this." She flicked her black-striped tail.

            "We don't know, but HawkClan seemed pretty serious when we fought them today," Softpaw flicked his shoulder and winced. He still felt their claws.

            "Alright," Fernpaw agreed after a moment, stretching her jaws in a huge yawn. "I'll cover for you." She let out a purr. "I don't envy you, though. It's getting cold out there."

            "Thank you!" Softpaw meowed, curling his tail in relief. Fernpaw's eyes glimmered with amusement, and she put her head down and curled her tail over her nose.

            "Go, before someone sees. I'll tell your mentors you went out hunting if you're not back by the time they come to get you."

            Softpaw purred and dipped his head to her. She snorted and closed her eyes.

            "Come _on,_ Softpaw, let's go!" Brightpaw growled, leaving the den. Softpaw followed, sticking his head out into the cold air and glancing around.

            The camp was empty and cold, and as they slipped into the shadows alongside the camp no cat stirred. Softpaw trotted alongside his sister, following Stonepaw and Lilypaw's scent to the camp entrance. They crept around the rock wall that separated the apprentices den from the entrance, and once they were free they bolted into the tunnel.      

            They darted up the tunnel and, stopping, saw eyes peeking out from the bushes. They climbed from the tunnel and clawed the layer of vines and bushes over the entrance, keeping their hidden tunnel safe. They padded over to the bushes where their friends were hiding, when they saw that their eyes were wide and their mouths shut tight. Stonepaw motioned over his shoulder with his tail.

             Dawnfur was sitting guard a few fox-lengths from the entrance to the camp, her back to them. Her long fur was ruffled in the night air, and her eyes were trained on the forest beyond. She shuffled her hind legs and sighed, a wisp of white air escaping her mouth. Softpaw blinked and nodded.

            "This way," Lilypaw breathed, placing her paws down ever so lightly on the frozen earth, careful not to let the dry leaves crackle beneath her. Brightpaw followed closely, and Softpaw slunk along, paranoia making his heart beat faster with each paw step. At the same time, however, he felt a thrill roll down his spine. No wonder Lilypaw continued to sneak out like this! Beside him, Stonepaw made a face and twitched his whiskers, and picked up his pace.

            Soon, all four apprentices were out of Dawnfur's earshot, and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Softpaw looked at Brightpaw and was surprised to see her eyes glowing. She flicked an ear and blinked, settling her face down quickly. Softpaw stifled a purr of laughter and shook his head at her.

            "Alright," Stonepaw whispered. "What's the plan?"

            "Let's head for the Burrowing Grounds. That must be where the prey was being stolen." He meowed. As they moved forwards, the trees grew thicker and the ground darker. They walked along in the darkness, stumbling through the trees in the black shadows. Softpaw's eyes had always been great in the darkness, but the bushes scraping along his back and the hooting of owls that could take them away suddenly seemed terrifying. His friends walked tensely along beside him, as if they were feeling the same way. The second time Brightpaw tripped on a root, she let out a hiss.

            "We'll never find our way to the border like this!" She shuffled, shaking her sore paw. Lilypaw, eyes glinting in the dark, padded back to them. Softpaw noticed that her paws were deft on the ground and she put her paws down delicately as if she knew exactly where to step, and as the bark of a fox echoed in the distance, she barely flinched.

            "I can lead. We can head to the gorge, out of the trees. We'll see better there," she meowed brightly. Brightpaw gave a grunt of satisfaction and the three apprentices fumbled their way along Lilypaw's scent trail.

            Finally, they broke out into the windy night air, hearing the whistling of the gorge and the roar of the distant waterfall. The moon lit up the night beautifully, glinting off glimmering white frost. Beside them, the old, dead tree from Softpaw's first night-time adventure stood, its branches reaching like claws towards the other end of the gorge. Softpaw let his eyes adjust to the light as Lilypaw scampered up the tree, breathing out a sigh of happiness and she settled down, watching the other end of the gorge.

            "It's... beautiful!" Brightpaw meowed, her voice breathy. Lilypaw let out a purr.

            "I told you so! It's my favourite spot." She cleaned her whiskers casually. Softpaw was suddenly aware of the claw marks on the tree, and the strength of Lilypaw's scent. He shared a glance with Brightpaw. It was clear she came here quite often.

            "We should get moving," Stonepaw meowed, turning his eyes away from the sight of the rolling, dark mountains. "I want to avoid lingering, and the scent could wash away in the frost."

            "The frost hasn't reached the forest yet," Lilypaw objected. "But I guess you could be right." She leapt down the tree, landing deftly. "You're in the lead, Softpaw. It was your idea, after all."

            Softpaw blinked nervously, a pit of anxiety rolling in his chest. He tried to swallow it down and nodded, moving towards the border, but it still persisted. They would certainly get into trouble if they were caught, and this was against the warrior code for sure, and oh, why didn't he mention anything to his father or Brackenstar? He sighed, turning into the forest quietly, following the strong smell of the border at a safe distance.

            _It's too late to worry about all that now,_ he thought. _My friends are counting on me._ The thought gave him courage, and he turned to see Stonepaw padding along confidently beside him, his eyes trained on the forest beyond, his bearing set. Softpaw nodded to himself silently. His friend trusted him and had enough confidence in his plan to follow along. He flicked his ears, feeling the anxiety drain from his paws. He could do this!

            After a few minutes of walking, the familiar mixed, rabbity scent of the Burrowing Grounds reached his nose, and he stopped. Moonlight filtered in coldly through the trees, enough to dimly light the forest floor. Softpaw turned back and looked at his friends, surprised to see that they all had their eyes trained on him.

            "Alright," He began softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Brightpaw, you and I can go across the border and search for scents. Stonepaw, you and Lilypaw keep watch from either side." Lilypaw nodded, her eyes glimmering in anticipation. Brightpaw padded towards him and dipped her head, waiting for his signal. Softpaw peered through the bushes into the burrowing grounds, the scent of rabbit wafting deliciously over to him, but he shook his head. This was not a hunting trip. He opened his mouth and let the smells of the forest hit the roof of his mouth. No sign of HawkClan.

            "Alright, let's go," He meowed, creeping forwards. Brightpaw moved to the side and they circled around, eyes wide and searching. They moved in, the grass licking at their sides as they crept into the clearing, the moonlight seemingly brighter and more revealing. Softpaw shivered under it's cold stare. He sent a silent prayer to StarClan to let them do this unnoticed.

            Tense and nervous, he sniffed around, smelling nothing but hints of rabbit and HawkClan, when Brightpaw motioned to him with her tail.

            "Over here, I smell ValleyClan!" She hissed. Softpaw trotted over quickly. She pointed with her nose to a clump of grass with a clump of brown rabbit fur stuck to the edge. He dipped his head and sniffed, smelling the faint trace of stale ValleyClan scent with a shudder.

            "I was right." Softpaw breathed, shaking his head. "ValleyClan really is stealing from HawkClan."

            "Do you recognise it?" Brightpaw meowed, her eyes cold. "It's Fireflight, isn't it?"

            Softpaw nodded, his heart sinking. The black warrior was very angry about the loss of the Burrowing Grounds. "Yeah, and it makes sense I guess. He was one of the more outspoken," he sighed. "I was hoping I was wrong."

            "Well, you weren't." Brightpaw sighed. "So wha-"

            "HawkClan patrol! Hide!" Lilypaw sent them a hiss from the border, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

            Softpaw froze, hearing the shuffling of HawkClan warriors. He felt Brightpaw nudge him and the two apprentices ducked towards the bushes, disappearing under a clump of fern, just inside the HawkClan border. They edged towards the border slowly, hearing the HawkClan patrol growing nearer and nearer. Brightpaw laid her tail across Softpaw's back, stopping him just as four HawkClan cats burst from the undergrowth, trotting into the Burrowing Grounds on confident paws.


	14. Chapter 12

"I don't see why we have to be here," a young HawkClan apprentice, who Softpaw recognised as Shadedpaw, meowed indignantly. Her long black fur was ruffled and her yellow eyes peeked out like two glittering points, making her look a bit like a baby owl. "It's cold!"

            "Oh shush," her mentor, a pretty orange striped she-cat meowed. "Sunstar wants us to make sure that no ValleyClan cats are stealing prey again." Softpaw recognised her as Firethorn and gave a shudder. She had given his clanmates plenty of scars.

            Behind them, a large brown tabby sniffed the air, his green eyes flashing. "I smell them, I think Sunstar was right to be worried." He twitched his whiskers angrily. "We should search around. Cloudpaw," he flicked his tail, and Softpaw blinked, the fluffy white apprentice nodding and heading towards the edge where they were hiding. Softpaw looked nervously at Brightpaw as the rest of the HawkClan cats spread out, sniffing the edges of the grounds.

            Softpaw edged backwards, flinching as the dry fern rustled. Cloudpaw's ears flicked towards him and he sniffed the air, inching closer. Softpaw swallowed his fright, his eyes wide and fearful. What had he gotten his friends into!? He closed his eyes as Cloudpaw sniffed the ferns.

            "...Softpaw? Brightpaw? Is that you?" Cloudpaw shoved his head into the ferns and whispered quietly, sniffing each cat in turn. "What are you doing here? Prey stealing?" To Softpaw's surprise, Cloudpaw's wide amber eyes seemed more curious than angry.

            "N-no, we weren't..." Softpaw stammered, keeping his voice low.

            "It sure looks like it, Softpaw," Cloudpaw meowed.

            "We were trying to find out who was stealing prey," Brightpaw interjected. "Someone in ValleyClan was stealing, but it wasn't us!"

            "Cloudpaw?" The brown tabby raised his head, his green eyes looking over at the apprentice.

            "Just a mouse," Cloudpaw meowed, turning away.

            "No. I smell ValleyClan." The brown tabby warrior growled and padded over, sniffing the ferns. "Ah!" He grabbed Softpaw's scruff and pulled him out. Softpaw gasped and twisted, trying to free himself, but the warrior dragged him out.

            "No!" Brightpaw burst out after, hissing. "Don't hurt him!"

            "Prey thieves!" The little black apprentice yowled. Firethorn nudged her aside, her blue-green eyes narrowed and trained on Softpaw and his sister.

            "Where's their prey?" She meowed. "Or did we catch them in the act?"

            "Spies!" Shadedpaw yowled, her voice muffled as Firethorn slapped her tail over her mouth.

            "W-we weren't stealing! Or spying! We just wanted to see the Burrowing Grounds for ourselves!" Softpaw twisted around, breaking free of the warrior's grasp.

            "Apprentices." The tabby warrior rolled his eyes. He dipped his head and sniffed, his eyes curious. "It's true, though. I don't smell any blood on them, and I doubt old Brackenstar would send young cats to steal." Firethorn stepped towards them and sniffed Brightpaw delicately, her eyes narrowed.

            Softpaw heard rustling behind him and saw Lilypaw and Stonepaw burst from the bushes, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

             "Let them go!" Lilypaw snarled, glaring at the large warrior bravely. He chuckled and looked over at Firethorn.

            "Well?" He purred. "There are four of them now."

            Firethorn rolled her eyes and laughed. "I see that." She raised her head. "Shadedpaw, go fetch Sunstar. We'll stay here with the trespassers." The black apprentice nodded and darted off, disappearing quickly into the woods. Lilypaw hissed as Firethorn took a step towards her and Stonepaw.

            "You can't keep us here!" She growled. "We didn't do anything wrong!" Firethorn rolled her eyes.

            "You act like _we're_ the bad guys. We can keep you here, you are all trespassing on our territory, stealing or not." She looked at Cloudpaw and the brown warrior. "Lionbright, let's move them in the middle."

            Lionbright nodded and, with Cloudpaw at his side, nudged Softpaw beside his sister, squishing them together. He then motioned for Lilypaw and Stonepaw to join. Stonepaw, his head raised and his eyes carefully guarded, walked gracefully over without a word. Lilypaw, her fur bristling, gave a hiss and dug her claws into the grass.

            "I'm staying here." She growled. Her eyes were like flints of yellow ice in the moonlight. Lionbright rolled his eyes..

            "Fine, whatever." His eyes glimmered in amusement. "You can't get away from us anyways."

            Softpaw shuffled uncomfortably, feeling his sisters spine digging into his flank, and Stonepaw's fur tickling his nose.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered to them, his heart clenching. "This is my fault."

           "Hey, it's not. We all agreed to this." Brightpaw breathed. Stonepaw just met Softpaw's eyes, blinking calmly. Softpaw felt his breath catch; the blue in Stonepaw's eyes were lit up wonderfully by the moonlight, glimmering like two crystal-clear pools. Softpaw swallowed and nodded, seeing the meaning in his gaze. _This is the risk we took. Don't blame yourself._

It wasn't long before Sunstar joined them, flanked by Wolfsnarl and a pretty spotted she-cat, eyes fuming. Wolfsnarl growled menacingly when he saw them, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the cold grass.

            "Shadedpaw told us we had ValleyClan trespassers. She made it seem like a whole patrol, not a couple of apprentices." Sunstar meowed, his eyes glinting in interest. "Why are you here. Prey stealing, perhaps? I never thought Brackenstar would stoop so low to send these puny cats."

            Softpaw swallowed sudden indignation. Puny! They were as big as any ValleyClan warrior. However, Softpaw reasoned, Sunstar was a massive tom, even compared to his clanmates.

            "They haven't stolen any prey," Firethorn meowed, meeting Sunstar's green and blue gaze fondly. "They say they're exploring."

            "Exploring! Huh! Spying, more like it." Wolfsnarl let out a hiss. "I say we take them back to camp to question them." Softpaw's stomach clenched. Back to their camp! He fought back a rising panic. He needed to get home.

            Sunstar was staring at him curiously, his whiskers twitching. He padded forwards and glared down at him. Softpaw gulped and held his head steady, fear making his insides tremble.

            "Exploring, huh..." Sunstar murmured, mostly to himself. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at his patrol with a twitch of his ears. "I think they mean no harm. We will let them go home."

            Softpaw breathed a sigh of relief, but Wolfsnarl let out a menacing growl.

            "I don't agree with your reasoning, Sunstar. We must hold them accountable for their trespassing."

            "Well, I never said I would forget about this," Sunstar meowed and twitched his tail. "Firethorn, Lionbright and Leopardmask, escort these cats back to their territory." He gave them a meaningful glance, earning a nod from Lionbright. Softpaw gulped. They would be in so much trouble.

            "How are we going to lead them to the camp?" Brightpaw hissed in his ear. "They don't know where it is, and it could be disastrous if we show them!"

            Before Softpaw could answer, Leopardmask nudged him from behind, a growl deep in her throat.

            "Move it, flea-pelt." She muttered, her tail flicking. Firethorn herded Lilypaw into the group as well, the silver she-cat spitting and being difficult. Lionbright took up the rear as they began to move.

            The apprentices trailed after the HawkClan cats, ears and tails drooping as they imagined the trouble they would be in when Brackenstar found out what they had done. Softpaw sighed; this was all his fault! Now they had to let the HawkClan cats traipse over _their_ territory! And, even worse, they had to figure out how to lead them to their leader without showing them where the camp was. He sighed again, earning a glance from his sister.

            "We're not the first to make mistakes like this." Brightpaw meowed kindly, "old Sweetnose told me plenty of stories to prove that."

            "Hey!" Suddenly, they heard a yowl, making the group jump. From the bushes leapt a ValleyClan patrol, tails arched over their backs and eyes glinting in the darkness. Softpaw shrank beneath his fur as he saw his mother at the lead. He'd forgotten about the new night patrols.

            Sorrelfoot skidded to a halt when she saw her kits, her fur spiking. "What are you doing with our apprentices?" Behind her, Falconsing and Brindlespot glared menacingly at the HawkClan cats.

            "We found them on our land," Lionbright meowed, his tail twitching. "Exploring."

            "Or did you steal them?" Brindlespot hissed, her amber eyes flashing.

            "We didn't." Firethorn meowed. "They were trespassing."

            "Well, return them to us and get off our territory," Sorrelfoot meowed angrily, flashing a glare towards him and Brightpaw. He gulped and pressed close to his sister. Lilypaw took a step away from the HawkClan cats.

            "Not so fast," Leopardmask growled, blocking Lilypaw's route. "This isn't over."

            "You can't keep us!" Lilypaw retorted. Leopardmask laughed.

            "I wouldn't want to, flea-bag." She turned towards Sorrelfoot, whose claws were digging into the earth. "I just mean that ValleyClan better know that this isn't over." She raised her head. "Not by a long shot."

            Softpaw shivered at her words as he walked to his clanmates. Sorrelfoot flicked her tail, and Falconsing and Brindlespot began to follow the HawkClan cats as they headed towards the border. Sorrelfoot turned, and the group of apprentices walked behind her, pelts prickling uncomfortably in the tense silence. Softpaw plodded along, his paws clumsy and tired. He stifled a yawn and blinked miserably. He was exhausted and embarrassed, what good could have come out of a night like this? He shook his head. _At least we know who's stealing the prey_ , he thought with a start. _Fireflight._

            Before they reached the camp, Sorrelfoot stopped and turned, glaring down at the apprentices with golden eyes.

            "What were you thinking?" Sorrelfoot growled, her tail flicking angrily. "I never thought I would have to fetch my own kits from HawkClan cats." She turned to Stonepaw and Lilypaw. "And I know your father expects more out of you two." She raised her head. "Explain, and I'd better not hear that you four have been stealing prey."

            "We haven't!" Brightpaw meowed, but Softpaw gave her a look. She nodded and stepped back.

            "It was my idea," Softpaw began. "I wanted to know who was stealing prey." He looked down at his paws. "We only wanted to help, but we've just made things worse."

            Sorrelfoot gave him a searching glance and then sighed wearily, her anger fading from her body. She shook her head. "I know you were," She meowed gently, her gaze flitting across the four young cats. "All of you are going to make great warriors," She leant down and licked Softpaw's head, then Brightpaw's. "And I know your hearts are in the right place. But you've got to learn to follow your leaders orders, and you have to know that you are too young to go out at night by yourselves."

            "We're almost warriors!" Lilypaw interjected indignantly. Sorrelfoot laughed softly and ran her tail along the she-cats flank.

            "I know, but you four still have a lot to learn. Rules are there for your own safety." She turned and began to walk again. "Come on, you have to face Brackenstar eventually."

            Softpaw swallowed his nerves and nodded. _At least my mother believes me_ , he thought, glancing over at Brightpaw. She met his gaze.

            "Don't worry. Brackenstar's reasonable," Stonepaw meowed from behind. Lilypaw flicked her tail and sniffed, but her eyes were weary.

            They climbed through the tunnel, the early dawn light glimmering off the dew that soaked the forest. Softpaw could make out Brackenstar, who was speaking with Pinefire and Thrushwhisker in front of his den. They looked up when they approached, and Pinefire trotted over, worry mixing with fury in his eyes.

            "Where did you find them?" He asked, looking at Sorrelfoot. She brushed next to him, twitching her tail.

            "We found them being escorted through our territory by a HawkClan patrol," she meowed, dipping her head to Brackenstar has he approached. "Falconsing and Brindlespot made sure they went back home. They should be back soon."

            Brackenstar nodded, his yellow eyes conveying no emotion. "Thank you, Sorrelfoot. Pinefire, please send out another patrol to check the borders." He raised his head. "But first, I will have to ask these cats some questions."

            Softpaw sighed, following his leader into his den. Brackenstar pushed back the ivy and let the apprentices enter before him. Softpaw glanced around, mild curiosity distracting him. He'd never been in the leaders den before, and was surprised at how spacious it was. At the back of the den, moss was stuffed into cracks in the wall and moulded into a plush, soft nest. Around it, dried bracken layered the rocky floor, making it seem warmer and more inviting. Brackenstar settled into his nest and looked at them coolly, his paws tucked neatly beneath him. Pinefire shuffled into the den, pushing the ivy aside and sitting beside his leader, trembling beneath his coat and staring at his children.

            After a moment, Brackenstar spoke, gesturing for them to sit in front of him. "So, what were you doing, sneaking out at night?"

            Softpaw shared a glance with Stonepaw, guilt rising again. Brightpaw stepped forwards and raised her head, meeting her leaders eyes.

            "We were trying to find out who was stealing prey," She meowed bravely. Brackenstar looked surprised and shared a glance with Pinefire, who frowned and narrowed his eyes.

            "That was very dangerous," Pinefire meowed, his voice surprisingly calm. "What were you thinking!?"

            "We aren't kits, we know what we're doing," Lilypaw objected. "We could have fought off those HawkClan cats if we wanted to."

            "In their territory? And what if you hadn't fought them off, what then? There could have been a war over this!" Pinefire struggled to keep his voice calm. "And what if you'd led them to our camp? They could've had the information to ambush us in the night. Did you ever think of that?" He snorted. "I am very disappointed in all of you."

            "Now, Pinefire. I can see that they meant no harm." Brackenstar's eyes flashed. "But I do expect more out of them in the future." He twitched his ears. "You four are going to clean out every nest in the camp, and take care of the elders for two days." Pinefire nodded, agreeing with the punishment. They shared a glance.

           "Before you go, did you ever find what you were looking for?" Brackenstar asked, meeting Brightpaw's gaze. She gave a curt nod.

            "It was Fireflight, we found his scent over the border." Pinefire's ears pricked in interest at Brightpaw's words. Brackenstar nodded.

            "You may go." Softpaw turned and followed Stonepaw from the de, hanging his head low. Clean out all the nests in the camp! That would take ages. His claws were beginning to ache already. Outside he saw Birchtail speaking to Goldenrise, and they shot them a stern look as they passed. Fireflight poked his head from the warriors den and watched them, curiosity glinting in his eyes. Softpaw gulped. Sure, their punishment was bad, but they were still young. Fireflight was a senior warrior. Softpaw wondered what Brackenstar would do about it.

            As Softpaw climbed into his nest, Fawnpaw poked her head up and looked at him. "Did you find out anything?"

            Softpaw blinked, then shook his head. He didn't want to spread bad words about his clanmates. He hoped his friends would do the same.

            "Well, I hope you didn't get punished too badly," She meowed.

            "We have to clean out all the nests in the camp," Lilypaw groaned, settling down. Spottedpaw, her head poking up from behind her sister's back, gave a chuckle.

            "Oh, good! My nest was getting dry anyways." Lilypaw swatted her gently over the ear. Spottedpaw laughed and started asking Stonepaw and Lilypaw questions. Softpaw sighed and looked back at Fawnpaw, the pretty spotted tabby giving a purr.

            "That sucks," Fawnpaw meowed, her eyes rounding sympathetically. "I thought you were very brave."

            "Thanks," he sighed, "I think it was a mistake after all."

            "Don't say that!" Brightpaw meowed beside him. "We would have had to tell Brackenstar anyways. He wasn't doing anything about it." She blinked at him. "We did a good thing tonight. At least we got Brackenstar thinking about the war."

            "That's true," Stonepaw meowed with a yawn. "Hopefully he realised just how upset his warriors are with his decision."

            Softpaw felt a glowing sense of warmth radiate through him as his friends spoke. He gave a short purr and lay his head down, Brightpaw curling up beside him. His friends followed him into dangerous territory, and they trusted him and believed in him even when he couldn't believe in himself. He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. Even though they were punished for sneaking out, Softpaw knew that they had done the right thing.


	15. Chapter 13

Rain rattled on the ivy outside their den, bringing a cold wind howling through the camp. Softpaw let out a shiver and tried to press closer to Brightpaw, but her nest was cold. It had been a few days since their night time adventure, and since then the leaf-fall air had brought frost and rain, lots of it. Softpaw yawned and blinked open his eyes, peering around him.  

            The den was smothered in the half-light of an overcast day, and the smell of damp cats and cool air permeated around the cave. He spotted the silhouette of Stonepaw and Spottedpaw, but the other nests were empty. Softpaw stood and stretched his muscles, purring with satisfaction as he felt them rippling strongly under his coat. He sat and cleaned the moss bits from his pelt, one ear pricked towards the camp, which was filled with the sounds of rain.

            He picked his way to the den entrance and pushed his head through, looking around camp. The rain fell in sheets of grey, running down the stones and forming puddles in the middle of the camp. The gathering had been a half-moon ago, and the sky seemed to rain every day since. Softpaw sighed to himself as he watched a patrol sprint into the tunnel on their way out of camp, trying to keep warm. It seemed like the rain would never stop, though Birchtail promised that this happened nearly every leaf-fall. Softpaw couldn't remember it ever being this bad, but things seemed different from the safety of the nursery.

            He crept out, drawing his ears back against the rain and trotted to the warriors den. He ducked inside, nearly crashing into Cedarblaze on his way out.

            "Watch it, fur ball," he growled, butting his way past. He looked to be in a foul mood with the rain, and Softpaw rolled his eyes at the orange tom. He turned his searching gaze back to the sleeping warriors and saw Birchtail moving towards him from the center of the vast den.

            "Pinefire wants us on a border patrol today." He murmured, guiding Softpaw back out into the rain. "Duskfall and Spottedpaw, too." He flicked his ears back. "Duskfall is waiting for us outside the camp. Grab Spottedpaw and we'll go," He sprinted away, hiding under trees to avoid getting too wet. Softpaw purred happily; he was finally done! They had finished cleaning out the massive warriors den the day before, and his claws still stung from all the moss. He turned back towards the den, trotting quickly as rain seeped into his fur.

            "Spottedpaw," he called softly, poking his head back into the den. She lifted her head with a yawn, squinting her green eyes at him. "Border patrol, hurry up," Softpaw meowed, pulling his head back out. A moment later, Spottedpaw stumbled out, blinking sleep from her eyes.

            "Where's Fawnpaw?" She meowed over the rain as they trotted to the camp entrance. Softpaw shrugged, flicking his ear in light annoyance. The two apprentices had been inseparable ever since they were kits, and Softpaw was getting tired of their expectations to do everything together. Their mentors had been trying to force them apart by making them do different duties, but they always seemed to want to know where the other was at all times.

            Birchtail dipped his head as the two young cats padded up, fur bushed up against the rain. "By the way, Softpaw, you and Brightpaw are going to be helping Stonepaw and Lilypaw with their assessment today." He meowed. Softpaw gave a wriggle of excitement.

            "Their final assessment already?"

            "Oh, no not yet. Very close though," He flicked his ears and started to lead the patrol away. "Brackenstar wanted them to focus on hunting today, and you all haven't had an assessment in a while." He flicked his long tail.

            "Can we come too?" Spottedpaw chirped above the steady patter of the rain. "Fawnpaw and I are ready for an assessment!"

            Duskfall turned with amusement flickering in her green eyes. "You two are ready when Mistywillow and I say so!" She meowed. "And you haven't been training for long enough."

            Spottedpaw's tail drooped, and Softpaw blinked kindly at her. "I'll tell you everything so you can do even better when your time comes," he assured her. She blinked happily at him and followed quietly as the patrol plodded through the rain, heading for the river.

            As they broke through the veil of bushes that bordered the rocky shore of the river, rain and wind battered against the patrol, making them stop and squint to assess their surroundings. The river roared past, swift and thickly swollen, its edges licking the grass rear Softpaw's paws. He skittered back with a yelp, his tail up in the air. Birchtail shared a distressed look with Duskfall.

            "It's not usually this bad," He meowed. "We must tell Brackenstar." He started to turn away.

            "What about the borders?" Spottedpaw meowed, bristling as she backed into the safety of the bushes. Duskfall shook her head with a scowl.

            "I doubt AshClan could cross the river like this. The tree-bridges are even covered up, and they aren't the greatest swimmers." She walked past.

            "Besides," Softpaw added, following her into the forest, leaving the roaring of the rain and river behind him. "Our scent would be washed away with the rain." He nudged Spottedpaw. "Let's race back, it'll help warm us up!"

            Spottedpaw looked up with sparkling eyes and nodded, the two apprentices darting off towards camp, Birchtail and Duskfall trotting behind them. Softpaw easily outmatched Spottedpaw with his longer legs, proudly aware of how much he'd grown. He almost stood shoulder-to-shoulder with his father, and his muscles stretched strongly under his short, wet pelt.

            Behind him, he could hear the crashing of Spottedpaw. She was doing her best to try to keep pace with him, her calico fur still showing signs of kitten-fluff. He purred in amusement and slowed to a trot, stopping as Spottedpaw skidded beside him, panting.

            "Wow! You're super fast!" She meowed brightly. Softpaw let out a small snort and flicked her with his tail. Birchtail and Duskfall pushed their way through the bushes to lead the way into the camp, slipping under the bush that his the thorn-covered tunnel from view.

            Softpaw followed them in, Spottedpaw pressed so closely to his haunches that he had trouble moving in the cramped tunnel. He wiggled his paws and squirmed through, popping out with a gasp just in time to watch Birchtail and Duskfall sprint through the rain and disappear behind the hanging lichen that sheltered Brackenstar's den.

            "What's going on?" Stonepaw asked, flanked by his sister Lilypaw, whose eyes glittered curiously.

            "The river's swollen." Softpaw meowed, shaking his fur. Spottedpaw nodded beside him.

            "It was at least twice the size!" She meowed excitedly.

            "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sky Rock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl cut into their conversation and they padded as a group towards the center of the camp, skirting the pool of water that had also swollen up to twice the size.

            "If this rain keeps up we'll be holding meeting in our dens," Fireflight muttered, sitting near the nursery with Mistywillow, who'd moved there a couple of nights before, expecting his kits. Softpaw turned his eyes down, avoiding Fireflight's gaze. Fireflight had been closely watched by Pinefire since the information that he was stealing prey came about, and he'd barely had a moment alone. Softpaw was sure he suspected him and his friends, and Fireflight often sent glares and growls their way.

             Fawnpaw raced from the elders den and joined her sister, the two meowing excitedly as Brightpaw pushed through, her eyes tired and her pelt slicked with mud and water.

            "What's going on?" She meowed, stifling a yawn. Softpaw edged closer to Stonepaw, their fur brushing.

            "You look like you got pulled through a mud puddle!" Softpaw meowed. "What were you doing?"

            "Helping Tawnyshine." Brightpaw sighed, licking mud from her fur with a scowl. "I was digging up roots."

            Brackenstar waited for the crowd of cats to quiet down so he could be heard above the rain. "Birchtail has told me that the river has flooded," he began. "We need to keep an eye on it and make sure that no cat goes near it."

            Blackwing gave a shudder from the back of the crowd, glancing nervously at her kits, who were poking their heads curiously from the nursery. "Will the camp be flooded?" She meowed.

            "I have not been told anything about the camp being flooded, so as long as we keep the river on our mind we should be fine. However, I wanted to warn all of you, especially our young cats," he flicked his gaze over the apprentices. "That the river is very dangerous right now. There will be no fishing or swimming until it has gone down to its normal size."

            "But how will we know if it's lowering? Or even rising?" Sorrelfoot meowed. "Nobody noticed that it had risen so much until today!" Murmurs of agreement and worry ruffled through the clan like a wave. Pinefire stood and cleared his throat.

            "I have an idea," he began, after the cats had quieted down and set their gazes onto the handsome deputy. Brackenstar nodded and gestured for him to speak.

            "We could set a watch on the river as we sleep, just so it doesn't flood overnight, and once a day send a patrol to mark the edges of the water,"

            "And how will we do that?" Goldenrise intercepted. "I won't be able to tell if it changes a mouse-length."

            Pinefire nodded. "We will set a stick marker, standing in the mud like a tree," he plucked a twig from the ground and stood it up as an example. "That way we can see where the river was when we placed the stick, and we will know how much it changes."

            The clan erupted in chatter, excitement glistening in the eyes of the warriors. Softpaw felt Stonepaw tense, and saw that he and his sister were gazing at their father with love and admiration, pride causing a deep purr to rise in their throats.

            "I see no harm in this plan," Brackenstar meowed. "We should begin at once."  
 He leapt down the rocks. "Pinefire, take Cedarblaze, Fireflight and Tallstem with you and inspect the river. You should place the first stick-marker as well." he waved his tail. "Also, make sure to find a dry spot for the night-watcher to sit." Pinefire nodded and raced from the camp, followed by the chosen warriors.

            "As for the rest of us, we shall continue as usual." He turned and padded up to Owlfeather, Mouseburrow and Birchtail, heads bent in discussion as they retreated to Brackenstar's den. Softpaw shivered and set his eyes on Brightpaw.

            "Think it will work?" He asked.

            "I think so," she meowed. Lilypaw puffed up beside them, her eyes wide and glowing.

            "I think it's brilliant!" She meowed, giving a small bounce. "Our father is such a great deputy!"

            "Come on, you four," Birchtail meowed, making them jump. "Time for the assessment."

            "Oh no!" Brightpaw whispered as they followed the black and white warrior into the forest, desperately trying to shake off the clinging mud from her pelt. "I forgot about this!"

            Softpaw brushed against her with a purr. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, they will mostly be focusing on Stonepaw and Lilypaw."

            Brightpaw gave a small sigh and watched with wary eyes as Mountainstone, Goldenrise and Thrushwhisker followed their apprentices from the camp, discussing the river inspection. After they were led into a rainy clearing, The mentors briefly spoke before addressing the apprentices. 

            "Alright, let's begin." Goldenrise meowed. "Stonepaw and Lilypaw, you two lead the patrol together. Make sure you discuss every decision. This is a test in teamwork, so don't go off and hunt and leave Softpaw and Brightpaw to themselves. You need to work together."

            Thrushwhisker nodded and sat down. "It's up to you now. We'll be watching." Softpaw shivered as he followed a tense Stonepaw and Lilypaw into the forest. They froze and looked at each other and, with a single nod, they turned and headed towards the Tall Oaks. Even in the rainy weather, prey was abundant underneath the thick ceiling of leaves in the Tall Oak forest.

            They trotted along at a reasonable pace, trying to keep their tails from brushing the undergrowth. Softpaw's whiskers twitched nervously as he thought he heard a rustle behind him. Was Birchtail watching him right now? He swallowed and pressed on, brushing his flank quietly against the thick trucks of the Tall Oaks.

            "Brightpaw and I will hunt around that bend, you two hunt around the other," Lilypaw whispered after a moment's hesitation. Stonepaw nodded and, with a flick of his tail, loped gently towards the chosen hunting grounds, Softpaw treading lightly as he followed.

            The two paused within the towering forest, and Softpaw noticed Stonepaw spot a piece of prey, his ears perking and his tail growing still. Softpaw followed his gaze and spotted Stonepaw's prey; a thrush. He set his dark blue eyes on Softpaw and, with a slight nod, Softpaw crept forwards on silent paws, watching as the thrush tried to peck its way into a snail shell. He treaded his paws down lightly, his eyes wide and focused on his prey. He felt the leaves brush his claws, unsheathed in anticipation. He sheathed them quickly and bunched his muscles, preparing to pounce.

            With a quick leap and a snap of his jaws, Softpaw caught the thrush without a sound, making sure it didn't let loose a sound before it died. Softpaw swallowed in relief at his perfect catch, hiding the prey in a dry spot under a bush. He met Stonepaw's nervous eyes and the two continued on, gliding across the forest floor.

            It wasn't long before the two apprentices had amassed a small fresh-kill pile, hiding each piece of prey in a different spot. They met up in the middle of the forest with Brightpaw and Lilypaw, the blood spattering their muzzles and the triumphant glimmer in their eyes proof that they had the same luck.

            Softpaw was about to speak when Stonepaw raised his tail, ears alert. Softpaw looked around and spotted what Stonepaw had his eyes on; a massive raven.

            "No, we have enough! That raven is bigger than you are!" Softpaw whispered fervently. Stonepaw ignored him and crept forwards. Softpaw heard crashing as the warriors came to stop him, sending the raven squawking into the air. Stonepaw gave a humongous leap and snatched the bird out of the air. The raven beat it's great wings, screeching and clawing at Stonepaw, but the apprentice pinned it to the ground and delivered the killing bite.

            "Wow!" Lilypaw meowed, running up. "Look at that thing!" Softpaw joined her with a gasp. On the ground, it's wings spread out, the raven seemed even bigger. Happiness flared in his chest, mixed with relief for his friend.

            "That could feed four warriors at once!" He meowed, prodding Stonepaw's shoulder.

            "He's right," a voice cut into their conversation, and Softpaw looked up at the green eyes of Thrushwhisker, Stonepaw's mentor, sparkling with pride. "Amazing catch, Stonepaw!"

            Meows of congratulations erupted form the other warriors as they gazed down at Stonepaw's catch. Stonepaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment, but his eyes were bright and happy.

            "Let's get this back to camp," Goldenrise meowed. "You all caught enough for a feast tonight!" Softpaw let out a purr, blinking warmly at his friends. Even Brightpaw, normally so stoic, gazed back at her brother with excited eyes.

            The rain slowed down to a drizzle as they hauled their catch back to camp, Stonepaw stumbling under the weight of the raven as he and Softpaw carried the weight of it. Before they reached the tunnel, Softpaw let go, allowing Stonepaw to carry it in by himself.

            "Wow!" A meow sounded immediately. Softpaw slipped through and saw Pinefire's patrol, drenched and muddy, gazing at the raven with wide eyes. Pinefire's tail shot in the air and he looked proudly down at his son's catch.

            "Well done!" He meowed, wrapping his tail around his son's shoulders. Lilypaw emerged, holding a good wad of prey and Pinefire let out a purr of satisfaction. "You two are going to amazing warriors! I'm so proud of both of you!"

            Lilypaw set her catch down and brushed pelts with Stonepaw, purring loudly. The rest of the warriors crowded past, placing the prey that the apprentices had caught in the storage cave, where it had been previously empty.

            "Great catch, Stonepaw!" Tallstem meowed, the quiet tortoiseshell peering over at him with friendly eyes. "You'll be a warrior before you know it!"

            "Wait until Brackenstar hears about this, he'll be so proud!" Fireflight rumbled. The soggy patrol meowed their congratulations, and Stonepaw raised his head, looking embarrassed but proud.

            "Lilypaw!" Rosepetal's voice rose among the clamour and she hurried into the crowd, her blue eyes bright. "How did the assessment go?" She meowed, wrapping her tail around her daughters haunches and pulling her away. Stonepaw winced as his mother passed without a glance at his catch, nudging his shoulder absently on her way by. Lilypaw struggled in her grasp and gave an indignant meow.

            "Did you see Stonepaw's catch?" She meowed, shaking her mother's tail off. "He caught the biggest raven I've ever seen!" Rosepetal seemed unimpressed and glanced back at Stonepaw. She blinked and turned away with a shrug.

            "What does it matter?" She sniffed and looked at Lilypaw. "You're going to be a warrior soon! Are you excited?"

            Lilypaw drew her ears back and hissed. Stonepaw flinched again and murmured apologetically. Beside him, Pinefire looked livid, wrapping his tail tightly around his son.

            "What's wrong? Lilypaw?" Rosepetal watched as Lilypaw stormed off towards Stonepaw and sat with a thump. Mountainstone and Thrushwhisker were in Brackenstar's den, while the rest of Pinefire's patrol backed away, looking embarrassed. Softpaw shuffled his paws on the wet grass. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

            Rosepetal rolled her eyes and snorted, walking away with a huff. Softpaw shuffled closer to Stonepaw as Rosepetal's tail disappeared into the warriors den, unsure of what to say.

            "I'm sorry about that," Stonepaw mewed quietly. Lilypaw licked his cheek and Pinefire narrowed his eyes.

            "Don't be sorry, son." He growled. "I am very proud of you and your sister." He broke off as Brackenstar emerged from his den, beckoning with his tail. "Wait here." He trotted off to speak with their mentors and Brackenstar, his tail flicking low to the ground, brushing the grass

            Lilypaw narrowed her pale yellow eyes. "Why does she always have to do that?" She hissed. "She takes a great moment and _ruins_ it!" Stonepaw swallowed and dug his claws into the grass, saying nothing. His tail trembled slightly and he flicked it away.

            "Let's show your kill to Flamestripe!" Softpaw meowed, nodding at Brightpaw, who was dancing around them, unsure and embarrassed. "He won't believe his eyes!"

            Brightpaw nodded and nudged Stonepaw softly. "Come on! I'll help you carry it!" Stonepaw looked at them gratefully and stood, gripping the neck of the bird in his jaws and dragging it towards the elders den, Brightpaw clutching onto its claws.

            Softpaw watched with a sigh, his heart clenching for his friend. Whatever he did, he could always count on his parents Owlfeather and Sorrelfoot for support, but Rosepetal seemed to have completely ignored her son. Stonepaw would never admit it, but Softpaw could see just how sad it made his friend feel when his mother rejected him. With a final glance at the speaking senior warriors, Softpaw followed his friends into the elders den.

 


	16. Chapter 14

Four days had passed since the assessment, and still the rain refused to let up. Life went on as normal, though each day the camp was soaked. Fernpaw and Meadowpaw were the newest additions to the apprentices den, being mentored by Cedarblaze and Fireflight. With a cramped den and constant sogginess, tempers around camp raged and every conversation was short lived. The trees lost their leaves even as the rain trailed down, turning yellow and orange fast. Softpaw knew that it wasn't long before the rain turned to snow, and he hoped that the rain would stop before leaf-bare was in full effect.

            Softpaw sighed, the cold air leaving in puffs of white from his mouth. He trailed behind his friends and the rest of the patrol as they trekked through the forest on yet another river watch patrol, trying to forget the wet paws that would take forever to wash that night.

            "This stupid river keeps getting higher and higher," Lilypaw commented with a hiss as they leapt back from the flowing water. The water had almost reached the bushes that marked the beginning of their forest, flowing fast and brown in the rain.

            "Just keep back and you'll be fine," Duskfall mumbled around the stick in her jaws, her thick pelt drenched and dripping. Together, she and Birchtail jammed the stick into the mud, marking the edge of the river. Softpaw peered out at the rest of the sticks, poking through the water in a line, slowly being bent over by the force of the rushing water. Farther down the river The Gathering Place was covered in water, the small island drowned, the skinny bodies of the trees that lived on it poking out above the froth. Softpaw's tail trembled in unease, wondering if there would be a gathering at all at the full moon. If the rain didn't let up soon there probably wouldn't be.

           "That's done," Birchtail meowed brightly, moving back into the forest. Softpaw blinked, his curiosity peaking. Pinefire had spoken with Birchtail before they left, and instructed them to take a large patrol, though they didn't need it for a river watch patrol. Along with Birchtail, Duskfall and Softpaw, there was Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Brightpaw, and even Spottedpaw and Fawnpaw, along with Dawnfur, who had taken over Spottedpaw's training while Mistywillow was in the nursery.

            "Follow me, please," Birchtail signaled with his tail and led all eight cats towards the training hollow. Softpaw shared an excited glance with Lilypaw, who was very curious. Brightpaw brushed Softpaw's pelt as she passed, looking very calm, but Softpaw could tell by the twitch of her whiskers that she was just as curious as the rest of them.

            Birchtail led the patrol into the training hollow and stopped, surveying them with wise eyes. "Alright, let's have some fun, shall we?" He meowed after a moment. "We're going to do some training." He looked around at the group of cats. "Lilypaw," he began, making the silver and black tabby jump. "You will be the patrol leader to Duskfall, Spottedpaw and Brightpaw. Stonepaw, you can lead the other with Softpaw, Fawnpaw and Dawnfur." He flicked his tail gently at his mate. Lilypaw and Stonepaw shared an excited glance, their tail puffing out.

            "Now, this is a game, but I want you to take this seriously." Birchtail nodded, his amber eyes sparkling at the excited young cats. "Here's how this will work." He stood and walked over to a bunch of ferns stretching out under a tall coniferous tree and plucked out a large pinecone. He carried it back to the center of the hollow and pinned it with a paw. "One team will take this pinecone and place it up that tree," he gestured to the large willow growing in the corner of the hollow, its long trailing leaves hanging like vines above their heads. "And the other team will try to take it. It is up to the pinecone group to protect it, and if no cat from the other team takes it when the time is up, they win." He purred as the apprentices wiggled in excitement.

            "This is a test in strategy. I want the leaders to be organized and make sure that every cat on their patrol knows what they are doing. I will sit out and moderate to even the numbers," he flicked his tail. "Remember! Claws sheathed! Now, get into your groups. Stonepaw, your group holds the pinecone first." Birchtail swatted the pinecone over to Stonepaw, who took it and led Softpaw, Fawnpaw and Dawnfur over to the willow. Fawnpaw trembled nervously and ducked her head shyly when Stonepaw motioned her over to them. Softpaw nodded to her encouragingly, and wiggled to give her some room beside him as Stonepaw scurried up the willow tree, placing the pinecone in between two branches.

             Softpaw sheathed and unsheathed his claws, digging them into the soft, wet grass as he waited for Stonepaw to give orders. Stonepaw scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes as he thought up a plan.

            "Alright," he began, "Dawnfur and I will stand in the front and try to meet them head on. We will try and stop them from reaching the tree. Softpaw, you can stay a bit back and take the ones that get through." Softpaw swallowed in anticipation and nodded to his friend.

            "Fawnpaw," he motioned with his tail to the pretty apprentice, "I want you to climb up the tree and hide out of sight. You're the smallest, so they won't be looking for you, but that will be their mistake! If they manage to get up the tree, stop them from trying to get the pinecone. Can you do that?" Fawnpaw nodded, her fur fluffed in excitement and her tail trembling. Stonepaw nodded in approval, and Softpaw admired the way his friend took easy lead, his head held high and his tail bent confidently.

            "Are both teams ready?" Birchtail meowed, scanning both groups. Stonepaw nodded and turned to meet Lilypaw's eyes, who also nodded, her tail puffed up and her eyes flashing eagerly. Birchtail stood and raised his long tail in the air. "Okay. Get ready..." The teams faced each other. Softpaw watched Fawnpaw from the corner of his eye. She was at the back, ready to run to the tree. "And... Go!"

            As soon as Birchtail gave the signal, the clearing was thrown into chaos. The ground was covered in a carpet of writhing, yowling cats, but to Softpaw's relief, the yowls were cheerful. He watched as Dawnfur and Stonepaw met with Lilypaw and Spottedpaw, fighting with steady paws. Softpaw braced himself as Duskfall leapt over the tussling cats, landing squarely on his back. He twisted his head and nipped her foreleg, rolling to knock her off. She swatted at him with a sheathed paw, hissing when she missed him. Softpaw reared and jumped, knocking out her back legs from under her and gripping her back with his paws. He felt Duskfall's hind legs pummeling his soft belly fur, and he sunk his teeth gently into her scruff, trying to pin her down as they rolled around the clearing.  He writhed to the side, thrusting his muzzle out of Duskfall's thick fur with a gasp and saw Spottedpaw break off from the pack and jump for the tree. Softpaw wriggled in Duskfall's grasp, trying to stop the young apprentice from reaching the tree, but with a start of satisfaction he saw Fawnpaw drop from the tree with a yowl, landing on top of her sister with a thud. Softpaw felt a tug of excitement as he watched the two young apprentices tussling on the ground.

            A yowl made his head swing around, and he huffed as the distraction sent Duskfall pinning him to the ground with her body weight. Brightpaw leapt over him with a triumphant look and scurried up the tree, securing the pine cone in her jaws.

            "That's it! Lilypaw's group wins!" Birchtail yowled, signaling all cats to stop fighting. Softpaw panted as he stood, earning a flick and a laugh from Duskfall. Cats stood and shook their rumpled fur, congratulating Lilypaw and Brightpaw on their surprising win. Padding up to his sister, Softpaw nudged her shoulder with his paw, meowing his congratulations. He couldn't help but notice, with a feeling of unease, that Lilypaw was giving his sister a furious look, and Spottedpaw was looking confused. 

            "What did you do that for?" Lilypaw whispered, leaning close to Brightpaw, her legs stiff with anger. "You were supposed to help me fight Stonepaw and Dawnfur!"

            Brightpaw shrugged her shoulders casually. "Your plan was never going to work. You and Stonepaw think too similarly."

            "Why didn't you tell me when we were making the plan?"

           "You would have listened to me. Besides, we won, so what does it matter?" Brightpaw walked past Lilypaw, who glared after her, her silver fur spiked along her spine.

            "Alright!" Birchtail raised his voice again. "Let's see if we can do one more before the rain starts to drown us." Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if in response. "Lilypaw, it's your group's turn to take the pinecone."

            Stonepaw nodded and led his group to the other side of the clearing, his tail in the air as if he'd thought up a plan already. Softpaw leaned in eagerly when the stopped, sitting on the wet grass, barely noticing the cold water that seeped through their pelts.

            "Dawnfur, I want you to hang back until the last minute. Fawnpaw and Softpaw, make a mad dash towards the tree," Stonepaw meowed, glancing over his shoulder at the willow tree. "Then, Dawnfur I want you to rush the tree, but don't climb it. Stay down and fight, and I will break away and try for the pinecone." His eyes glittered. "If we all look like we're going for the tree, they will be confused as to who actually will try and go. I'll try and sneak away. Make sure you can see every cat!" He paused, his ears pricked. Softpaw sighed as he heard the familiar sounds of his sister bickering.

            "Stop stepping on my paws!" Lilypaw's angry hiss reached his ears. "Stop acting like you know best!" Softpaw shared an uneasy glace with Stonepaw. He felt his belly clench with regret that the two she-cats couldn't get along, though they tried. He shuffled his paws on the grass uncomfortably and waited for Birchtail to call the start.

            "Is everyone ready?" Birchtail asked, looking meaningfully at Lilypaw. Lilypaw nodded, still seemingly annoyed, and faced Stonepaw in the center, her yellow eyes flashing.  Stonepaw looked at her and arched his grey back with a mock hiss.

            "You're done for! That pine cone is mine!" He meowed, swiping at her playfully. Lilypaw crouched down.

            "Never!" She blinked warmly at him. "It belongs to us!"

            "Let's begin, on my call!" Birchtail meowed, raising his voice over the rain that had picked up. "Ready and... start!"

            Softpaw and Fawnpaw stood flank to flank and bolted forwards, pelts brushing as they ran towards the tree. Brightpaw and Duskfall reared up and crashed into them, and Softpaw found himself tussling with his sister. He battered at her brown tabby and white fur, churning her belly with his soft hind paws. She nipped his shoulder and gripped his neck, pushing him into the ground. Softpaw wriggled from her grasp and reared, meeting her in the air with paws held wide. He ducked and pushed her hind legs, snapping at her tail. She fell with an _oomph_ , squishing her brother with her weight, Softpaw yelped and spun, wiggling his body and trying to escape. He breathed in her scent as she shoved her fur into his face, her rain-soaked pelt tickling his nose. He squirmed away and nudged her flank with his shoulder, making her lose her balance. With a quick lunge and a nip on the back of her legs, she fell onto the grass, leaving her belly exposed. He pounced, but found his paws hitting grass as his sister rolled away. He looked up and saw her pouncing down, just as he saw a flash of grey

            Before he knew it, a yowl of triumph sounded from Stonepaw. Softpaw darted away just as Brightpaw landed on the grass, and saw Stonepaw's grey body snaking down the tree with the pinecone in his mouth. Softpaw let out a yowl of congratulations and rushed to meet his friend.

            "Wow! Great job, it really worked!" Softpaw meowed, his tail waving. Stonepaw dropped the pine cone with sparkling eyes.

            "Ah, you won! Good strategy!" Lilypaw laughed, reaching up beside him. "Next time I'll destroy you for sure." She cuffed his ear affectionately.

            "Good job," Brightpaw meowed, her face showing no signs of surprise as she padded up beside Softpaw. Lilypaw glared at her and shook her head, fuming.

            "Nice strategy, Stonepaw! Quick thinking." Birchtail meowed. He looked up at the sky and frowned as the rain started to patter down more loudly than before. "I think we'd better return before the storm gets even worse."

            The patrol nodded in agreement and started to walk back. "That was a good paw strike you did on me, Fawnpaw," Duskfall meowed as they wound through the forest. "I'll be sure to tell Mistywillow what a good job you did. She will be proud!" Fawnpaw ducked her head, her green eyes bright. Spottedpaw nudged her sister warmly.

            "You all did great." Birchtail meowed from the front of the group. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but a loud, crashing thunder sounded, shocking the patrol. Rain started to fall in thick, dense white sheets, heavy on the sodden cats. Softpaw let out a yelp, his heart racing, as the others darted back to the hollow with a screech. He ran beside Stonepaw, matching him stride by stride, and clamoured through the tunnel after him.

            When they reached the hollow, the sky was darkening as night approached. Most of the warriors slipped back into their dens, and Softpaw spotted the thick, brown tail of Brackenstar disappearing into his den under the Sky Rock. He turned with a shiver, about to follow Spottedpaw and her sister back into the apprentices den when he heard a hiss behind him.

            He turned, and with a sinking heart, saw his sister facing Lilypaw in a sight that was becoming all too familiar to him. Brightpaw's back was arched and the hiss had come from her. Her tabby spots looked black in the growing gloom, and rain drops dripped from her whiskers. Her pelt was slicked back against her skin, making her seem scrawny and small, her long legs thin and lanky and her face small and shallow compared to Lilypaw's small and stocky build. The silver and black apprentice was facing Brightpaw, her tail lashing to and fro like a whip, skinny and black in the rain. Brightpaw opened her mouth, and Softpaw strained to hear her through the pounding rain.

            "Don't tell that to me!" Brightpaw was saying, taking a step towards Lilypaw with a lash of her tail. "There was no way your strategy would have won."

            "And yours would have?" Lilypaw spat back. "Neither of us have been in a real battle!" Softpaw noticed Stonepaw come up beside him and pressed his soggy flank to his, sharing with him a tired, anxious look.

            "In a real battle, losing means losing lives," Brightpaw growled.

            "That was a _game_ , Brightpaw! We were _supposed_ to make mistakes!"

            "You _never_ listen to me, you act like I'm not even there!" Brightpaw shook her head and retorted. "If you would have listened to me for _once_ , maybe you wouldn't have made any mistakes!"

           "Why do you always act like you're better than me?" Lilypaw unsheathed her claws and took a step forwards. "What makes you so great?"

            "I don't act like I'm better than you. I'm trying to do my best to follow the Warrior code and become the best ValleyClan warrior I can be." Brightpaw sniffed. "You're always sneaking out of the den at night. Don't think I don't see you! I don't know what you're doing, but it can't be for the good of the clan!"

            Lilypaw narrowed her eyes. "Then why don't you tell on me, huh?" she growled. "Or maybe you know that I'm not doing any harm by taking a _walk_!"

            Brightpaw stepped forwards, unsheathing her claws. "I was hoping that someday you would smarten up and realize that you wanted to be more than just an unruly kit living in the shadow of her father!" She hissed. "Or maybe you like being stuck as an apprentice forever!"

            Softpaw knew that she had gone too far. "Stop it!" He yowled, leaping in between the fighting she-cats. "Stop it, please!" He swallowed a yelp of surprise as he saw Lilypaw's claws extended and her paw in the air, as if she were about to swipe. She locked gazes with his and he found fury and guilt battling in her yellow eyes. She gave a long, frustrated hiss and turned, disappearing even before she reached the tunnel, the falling rain hiding her haunches from sight. Softpaw took a step to run after her, but a tail wrapped around his chest and stopped him. He turned and looked into the dark eyes of Stonepaw, deep and tired.

            "Don't go after her," he rasped. "She just needs to cool off. She won't thank you for interfering."

            "But it's pouring!" Softpaw protested, watching Brightpaw slink into the den from the corner of his eye.

            "Good, she'll come back faster to get out of it." Stonepaw turned and headed back to the den, rain dripping off his fur. "The best we can do is wait."

            Softpaw glanced back through the rain and sighed, shaking his ginger head. He plodded back to the apprentices den on sad paws, knowing that Brightpaw and Lilypaw might never get over this. He pushed his way through the ivy, curling his nose at the wave of stench that came up from the wet cats. Fernpaw looked up at him as he walked in, her green eyes bright with fear and confusion. She flicked her tail to Brightpaw, who was curled up in a tight ball with her ears flat against her head. Stonepaw sat upright in his nest, the empty spot where Lilypaw should be cold and dry beside him. His ears were perked and he smoothed his wet fur with long strokes of his pink tongue.

            Softpaw nodded to Fernpaw and picked his way over to his sister, plopping himself beside her. He leaned over and licked between her ears, smoothing her fur. "It will be fine," he meowed gently, both for himself and her. "Everything will look better in the morning." She raised her head and looked at him with sad, amber eyes. She curled up tighter, heaving a soft, broken sigh. Softpaw swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, pressing himself closer to his sister. The sound of the rain drumming down the stone walls soothed him as he washed his damp fur.

            He settled down deeper when his fur was dry and clean, watching Stonepaw, still and silent as the stones he was named for, his perked ears a silhouette in the dark. The rest of the den was filled with the soft, quiet snores of the younger apprentices, and beside him Brightpaw rustled softly in her dreams, her ball slowly coming undone. With a weary sigh, Softpaw set his head on his paws and closed his eyes, letting the constant thrum of rain lull him into an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm finally breaks.

''Softpaw! Softpaw, wake up!" Softpaw blinked awake to the prodding of a paw prodding in his side. He looked up at the face of Stonepaw, his eyes darkened with worry. Softpaw yawned and glanced around the den. The other apprentices were sleeping, and beside him, Brightpaw was still curled up in a tight ball, her fur dried in uneven clumps. Softpaw narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend, wondering what was wrong.

            "It's dawn, and Lilypaw still isn't back!" Stonepaw hissed, his body trembling. His fur was spiked along his spine and his twitching, anxious tail was puffed to twice its size. "I have to look for her!"

            Softpaw sat up with a start, memories from the night before filling his brain. The sight of Lilypaw disappearing through the rain sent a jolt of fear down his spine. "What? No, don't!" He meowed. "We have to tell your father!"

            Stonepaw blinked. "But,"

            "Stonepaw, this isn't a matter of her getting in trouble, we just have to find her!" Softpaw hopped out of his nest and hurried put of the den, pushing past the dripping ivy and shivering as the water seeped into his fur. He emerged, blinking, into a watery sunlight. The sky was cloudy, but Softpaw was relieved to see patches of blue peeking out. he turned around, Stonepaw rustling his way past the ivy with a nod, his body stiff with worry.

            The two apprentices hurried over to Pinefire, who was speaking to Softpaw's father Owlfeather about the daily patrols. He looked up in surprise when Stonepaw and Softpaw skidded to a halt in front of him, their fur beginning to puff up even more in their worry.

            "What's the matter? You look like HawkClan is about to invade!" Pinefire meowed with an airy laugh. His eyes darkened. "They aren't, are they?"

            "No," Stonepaw shook his head and lashed his tail, his teeth clenched. "Lilypaw is missing."

            "Well, maybe she's just gone hunting. It's already dawn, after all. Did you ask Mountainstone?"

            "No! You don't understand!" Stonepaw unsheathed his claws. "She's been gone since last night! I don't know where she is!"

            Pinefire's eyes widened and he raised his head slightly as he processed the situation.  "B-but the storm! You tell me this now?" He meowed, struggling against panic.

            "When did you last see her?" Owlfeather asked, turning his calm yellow eyes on Softpaw.

            "Last night. We saw her leave camp." Softpaw meowed, casting a side-long glance at Stonepaw, who was bristling, digging his claws into the grass.

            "What does it matter?" He growled. "We have to find her!" He blinked at his father pleadingly. "Please. She's never been gone all night before."

            Pinefire looked confused but shook his head and gave a curt nod. "We will send out search patrols at once. Owlfeather," He looked at the brown tabby warrior beside him. "Continue on with the AshClan dawn patrol, but keep an eye out. Take Cedarblaze, Snowpoppy and Mountainstone with you. No apprentices," he added. "The river is too dangerous."

            Owlfeather gave a nod and hurried off to rouse the warriors. Pinefire turned to Stonepaw, his eyes dark with urgency. "Stonepaw, wait here. I'm going to get some warriors for search parties. You _will_ be included, so don't run off." He gave his son a searching look before softening his gaze. "It will be alright, Stonepaw. Your sister is a smart cat. She'll be fine." The ginger warrior's voice was steady, but Softpaw could see the fear in his golden eyes. Stonepaw nodded, unconvinced. The deputy headed for the warriors den as the dawn patrol left, his fur spiked along his spine.

            A moment later he returned, emerging from the den followed by Birchtail, Falconsing, and Brindlespot, all with confused faces. Pinefire ordered them to wait and bounded towards Brackenstar's den, disappearing inside. Brackenstar followed him out with hurried steps, his great head raised and voice calm.

            "Go look for her. I will set up a hunting patrol in your absence," Brackenstar murmured to his deputy. "Find your daughter." Pinefire blinked gratefully at his old friend and turned back to the waiting warriors, glancing at his son who'd torn up the wet grass below his feet.

            "I will go with Stonepaw and Brindlespot. Birchtail," he motioned to the senior warrior with his tail. "Take Softpaw and Falconsing."

            Birchtail gave a nod. "Where should we start?"

            "My group will start up at the Tall Oaks." He shared a glance with Stonepaw. Lilypaw loved to climb. "You three scan near the river and around HawkClan's border."

            Birchtail swung his skinny body around and hurried towards the entrance, Softpaw following slower, keeping an eye on Stonepaw as they walked. Falconsing nodded and twitched his stump of a tail, touching noses with Brindlespot before following Birchtail. Stonepaw looked up as his patrol began to leave, sending Softpaw a  distressed look. Softpaw nodded and tried to look optimistic, but it was hard. He turned and slipped through the tunnel after his mentor.

            The patrol swiftly trotted through the undergrowth, mouths open for and trace of Lilypaw's familiar scent. Softpaw breathed in the smells of the forest, but could only detect the earthy taste of rain and damp foliage, and his ears picked up only the sound of the rushing river. He flattened his ears nervously and felt Falconsing brush pass, shooting him a encouraging look.

            The forest was quiet despite the rushing water; no birds were singing yet and the squirrels and other forest dwellers were sleeping soundly in their nests. The chilly, frost-kissed air was yet another reminder of the descending leaf-bare, and the forest floor was littered with leaves of all colours, knocked off the by heavy rains. Softpaw shivered, his eyes wide and searching, as he stepped in a muddy puddle. He flicked his paw and hurried to catch up to his mentor, who was walking with a steady gait, stretching his long legs wide. Falconsing matched him stride by stride, the sturdy red warrior's tabby pelt puffed out against the chilly wind.

            Softpaw swivelled his ears to the side, hearing the crashing of the younger apprentices and Goldenrise's deep meow. Brackenstar must have sent them out on a hunting patrol. He swallowed, turning his ears to their cheerful squeals, as if nothing were wrong. To Softpaw, the day seemed too quiet, too cold.

            They reached the HawkClan border by the Burrowing grounds, damp ferns brushing their belly fur as they scented around the line. Softpaw tried to detect traces of his friend but to no avail. Turning away, Birchtail padded alongside the border, peering into the piney depths of the HawkClan forest every few steps.

            "Do you think she could have gone across the border?" Falconsing asked, his ears pricked. Birchtail gave a small shrug and swept his long tail.

            "I don't think so, but somehow I hope it's only that." He gave a soft sigh and continued on.

            Crashing in the undergrowth and the meows of excited cats alerted the patrol. Softpaw watched as Meadowpaw and Fernpaw tumbled through the bushes, their eyes bright and curious. The stopped and stared at the patrol as if they weren't expecting them to be there.

            "What's all the excitement over?" Birchtail asked, his eyes lightly amused. The two apprentices were his daughters, after all. Softpaw resisted the urge to hiss his frustration at the hold up and worked his claws in the grass.

            Fernpaw raised her green eyes to her father and waved her tail. "There was a mudslide by the river. It looks like it took a whole tree with it!" She meowed. Softpaw's head shot up, his eyes filling with alarm. He looked at Birchtail, his mouth open. Birchtail flicked his ears and nodded, his eyes widening.

            "Show us where." He meowed. Meadowpaw ducked her head in surprise and nodded, racing off. Fernpaw yelped and raced after her, leading the patrol to the gorge. They followed it along until they reached the mudslide, Softpaw trying to swallow the fear that had arisen in his throat. It was the site of the old tree that they used to play on.

            But the old tree was gone.

            The ground was churned by mud, falling over the edge into the gorge and then down to the swift-flowing swollen river below. There were marks where the roots had once been, clinging stubbornly to the dirt and rocks until the storm had forced them away. Softpaw gripped the edge as he looked down at the river. It was huge, licking at the cliffs a few fox-lengths below them, roaring hungrily through the valley. He flattened his ears and stood, trotting hurriedly down the side of the river, staring down at the water, growing closer as the gorge evened out.

            He heard Birchtail behind him, telling his daughters to hunt with Falconsing, and to stay away from the edge of the gorge. Softpaw kept moving even as Birchtail passed him with a warning look, ushering him away from the edge with his tail.

            They walked for a long time, skirting into the bushes away from the water as they reached the even ground, following the debris that might have come from the old tree. Softpaw hopped over a good-sized branch, imagining it crushing a cat beneath it. He closed his eyes and shook his head, telling himself that he was overreacting.

            Just as the flooded island came into view, Birchtail slowed his pace. It was sunhigh by the time they reached the stream that came off the river, swollen to nearly three times its size. The warm, midday sun warmed Softpaw's tired pelt, and he felt the warmth through his worry. Around the stream, half buried in mud, they spotted the dawn patrol wading through the water. Softpaw started forwards behind Birchtail, quickening his step with rising panic as he noticed the branches sticking from the water, battered by the river flowing by. The old tree!

            Its roots stuck out like curling vines, broken and twisted, still clinging to bits of dirt and mud from its former home. Softpaw strained his neck to see, stepping towards the patrol with a panicked gasp, wondering why Mountainstone and Cedarblaze were belly-deep in the muddy stream. Owlfeather heard him and stepped forwards to intercept him, but Softpaw ducked and scrambled out of his way.

            "No, don't! Don't look!" Snowpoppy meowed to him, her paws at the edges of the water, the dirt spattering her beautiful white fur. Softpaw ignored her and peered with a shaking breath at what the warriors were pulling from the mud.


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: this is a warriors fic, so inevitably there will be some grotesque imagery! This is the first and final warning to avoid spoilers ;o

With a sucking sound, they dragged a scrap of fur from under the tree. At first it looked like a log, or a bit of fresh-kill, but Softpaw noticed the black swirling patterns and silver tips of his friend's pelt. He dug his claws in, teeth clenched against the yowl of horror that threatened to come bubbling out.

            Her mouth was gaped open in a silent scream, clogged up with mud, her jaw streaming with it. Her pale yellow eyes were open and glazed over, speckled with dirt and bits of bark, leaving no signs of a peaceful passing. Mountainstone heaved at her stiff body, the mud giving a thick, sucking noise as his jaws wrapped tightly around her scruff. Clumps of mud and twigs stuck out from her fur, nearly disguising the twisted angle of one of her paws.

            "StarClan, no," Softpaw choked, a sob rising in his throat. He felt pelts brush beside him, trying to usher him away but he gripped in his claws and tensely waited for the warriors to bring his friend out of the water. He knew she was dead, but he just had to see.

            Mountainstone laid his apprentice down on the grass near the stream, his eyes blank. Cedarblaze let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky, as if sending a prayer her way. Softpaw walked slowly to her side, a tiny moan escaping his mouth. His insides curled in on themselves, and he couldn't see past the dark spots rising behind his eyes.

            "Poor darling," Cedarblaze murmured, his voice unusually soft. He shook his head. "Where's Pinefire?" He rasped, looking at Birchtail.

            "Looking for her." Birchtail touched his tail gently to the sodden apprentice's flank, his eyes sad. "We'd better get her back to camp."

            Softpaw crouched low to the ground, pressing his muzzle into the wet, muddy fur, feeling it seep into his nose and around his mouth. He swallowed and got to his paws, watching as the warriors, slowly and solemnly, heaved the small cat onto Cedarblaze's shoulders. She looked so skinny and small, her fur plastered to her skin and her limbs stiff, as if she were frozen. Mud smeared her pretty coat, and water dripped off even as the sun hit her. Birchtail lifted her tail with his jaws to stop it from dragging on the ground and they started to walk gently back to camp.

            Owlfeather let Softpaw lean against him as they walked back, a bit back from the group. Softpaw was thankful for the support his father gave, shock making his legs tremble. His tail dragged on the forest floor, the wet grass soaking coldly through his fur. He barely felt it. In fact, his entire body felt numb and tired.

            He pushed his way in through to the camp with his father, stumbling into the clearing on clumsy paws. He heard the gasps and moans before he saw the grieving cats, and the sharp, gut-wrenching wail of her mother. He staggered over to a quiet spot in the camp and squeezed his eyes shut, collapsing and burying his face in his paws.

            He felt a tongue rasping over his ears and, with the scent of his father wafting over him, he let himself feel like a kit again, being comforted for stepping on a thorn. Owlfeather curled around his son, his skinny tail wrapping gently around his flank. Softpaw realized with a pang that he was as big as his father. They were so close to being warriors.

            He opened his eyes, looking around for Brightpaw. He spotted her, crouching in on herself outside the den, her eyes wide and her large ears back. She was staring in shock at Rosepetal, burying her face in her daughter's pelt, smearing her light grey fur with mud and moaning softly.

            A rustle form the camp entrance made Softpaw's heart clench. He turned his gaze to the patrol, heads down and tails dragging as they came back empty-pawed. Softpaw winced as Stonepaw's head jolted up, his blue eyes flaring in hope as he recognised his sister's scent. His hope fizzled out fast, however, and he leapt over to the silver tabby.

            "Oh, Lilypaw! Wake up!" He shrieked. He pushed his paw into his sisters flank, glancing around wildly. He spotted Tawnyshine with wide eyes, hanging back at the entrance to her den. "What are you doing! Help her! She's... she's..." His voice quieted as the tortoiseshell medicine cat shook her head slowly, and turned his pleading eyes to his father. "Please..." his voice broke.

            Pinefire touched Rosepetal's ear before padding over to his son, his face sad. He shook his head gently and, grief deep in his golden eyes, he wrapped his tail around Stonepaw and bowed his proud head. Stonepaw let out a soft sob, his body trembling and weak. He raised his eyes to the sky and struggled against a cry that threatened to spill over.

            Softpaw tried to swallow the knot that was growing in his throat, and his stomach clenched at the gentle sound of his friend's raw grief. Stonepaw clamped his jaws closed and, his body small and shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind, he gazed at his sister's face with a broken expression, his blue eyes brimming with unimaginable sadness.

            The clan gathered around the grieving family, bowing their heads to clean off the mud that caked the dead apprentice's once-beautiful fur. Tawnyshine carried flowers and herbs from her den to disguise the smell of death that had started to creep out from behind the mask of mud and water.

            Softpaw shook his head and shoved his muzzle into his paws, wanting to block out the sound, the sight, the memory of that disastrous morning. Beside him, his father got to his feet and nudged Softpaw lightly, forcing the young apprentice to open his eyes. He spotted Sorrelfoot with Brightpaw at her side, staring blankly at nothing. His mother motioned with her tail.

            "Come, take a walk with us." She meowed softly. Softpaw shook his head, staggering to his feet.

            "No, I... I must sit vigil." He gasped, feeling weaker than a newborn kit. Sorrelfoot shook her head, leaning forwards and licking his cheek.

            "You will, but not now. Now they must make her ready to meet her ancestors tonight, when the stars appear above us. I promise you can sit vigil then, but for now let's give her family some room." She shared a glance with Owlfeather. "Come, walk with us."

            Softpaw gave Lilypaw a long look as he followed his mother out of the camp, Brightpaw trailing close behind him. Her eyes had been closed and her mouth cleaned. Her face was slowly becoming visible through the mud, Pinefire and Cedarblaze working on cleaning her ears with gentle, long strokes of pink tongues. Softpaw struggled and swallowed, shock running out through his paws as he crawled through the tunnel, grief replacing it in his bones and in his heart.

            They walked in the forest, the day bright and alive around them. Birds, awake and enjoying the sunlight, twittered in the branches high above their heads. The changing leaves drifted down slowly, filling the forest with wonderful fiery colours. Softpaw kicked a leaf with his paw as he walked, too miserable to chase it around, as he did when he was a kit in his first leaf-bare.

            "Come, sit my darlings," Sorrelfoot meowed gently, sitting under a cedar tree, her back against the brown, rough bark. Owlfeather sat beside her and watched as his children crouched in the grass, their eyes on their paws. Sorrelfoot glanced at Owlfeather, the two sharing a long, sad look.

            "Listen," Owlfeather began, but Brightpaw cut him off, her voice trembling and her eyes wide.

            "It's my fault. She would never have left the camp if it wasn't for me. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!" Her voice rose to a wail, liquid amber eyes looking pleadingly at her parents. "Oh, I never meant for her to get hurt! We fought, but I never hated her!"

            Sorrelfoot looked aghast, her grey fur bristling. "Oh goodness, no!" she swallowed and stood, padding over to her kit and winding her body around her daughter. "No, precious, these things just happen. No one is ever to blame for such a tragedy." She licked Brightpaw's orange ears, letting a rumbling purr sooth her panic. Owlfeather walked up and lay down in between his kits, his face unreadable. He curled his tail around his son.

            Softpaw closed his eyes, swallowing a painful knot. The image of her disappearing into the rain played in his mind, then the horrific sight of her body being dragged from the mud. The sound of the water trailing off her fur, the smell of death. He gripped the grass with his claws and shoved his muzzle into the grass. He couldn't imagine the guilt that his sister was feeling, and he knew why she would feel that way. But...

            "It's no one's fault," Softpaw meowed hoarsely, looking over at his sister. "Lilypaw was a wonderful climber, and she loved that old tree. I was scared when we climbed it, I thought the branches would break, but they never did. They held true." He lowered his gaze, his voice cracking. He opened his mouth to say more, but no sound came out.

            "I know," Sorrelfoot meowed softly, leaving Brightpaw and padding up to Softpaw. "Lilypaw was a great cat, and an unbelievable climber. She would have been a great warrior." She looked up. "But it wasn't meant to be. " She rubbed her muzzle over her son's ears and wrapped her body around him, her feather-soft grey tail tickling his nose. The sound of her heartbeat and her warm scent reminded him of his days in the nursery, and for a short moment, he let himself feel like there was nothing wrong at all.

***

            Dusk was falling by the time Softpaw and Brightpaw walked back to camp behind their parents, brushing their pelts together in their shared grief. They emerged through the tunnel and wove their way through the throng of cats that gathered near the young cat who lay under the Sky Rock, in full view of her starry ancestors above her. She was shining and clean, her fur no longer matted with mud and grit. She was surrounded by flowers and sharp-scented herbs, and positioned in such a way that she seemed only asleep. By her head lay a prairie lily, red and orange, the last of the season. Softpaw swallowed down a sudden rush of fresh grief and padded forwards.

            He brushed his pelt with Stonepaw as he stood before her body, but his friend didn't look up. His dark blue eyes were glazed and he stared, silent as a stone, off into the distance. Softpaw lowered his head and nuzzled Lilypaw lightly, her whiskers tickling his nose.

            "Goodbye, my precious friend. I'll miss you. May StarClan welcome you always." He licked her cheek and stepped back, letting Brightpaw say her goodbyes while trying to ignore the lump in his throat. Brightpaw gently rested her nose in Lilypaw's soft fur and closed her eyes, a look of undisguised pain on her face. She said no words and stood, joining Softpaw in finding a place to sit close to Lilypaw for their vigil.

            They settled down in the grass, near the swollen pool of water in the middle of the camp. The raised their heads as Tawnyshine padded out of her den, her eyes shiny and sad. She stood next to Brackenstar as they raised their heads to say the parting words to their fallen clan mate.

            "Goodbye, sweet young Lilypaw. May you find good hunting, swift running and shelter where you sleep." Tawnyshine raised her eyes to the stars. Softpaw sighed, watching as Mountainstone, Cedarblaze and Pinefire settled down to share tongues with the young cat one last time. Rosepetal's eyes were closed, her nose buried in her daughters fur, while Stonepaw's blank stare never changed, and he barely twitched to show that he'd heard.

            Tawnyshine and Brackenstar crouched down at the foot of the Sky Rock, watching as the stars of their ancestors slowly glittered to life in the sky. Softpaw peered among them, wondering which one was Lilypaw. The cold light of the beautiful points shone back at him without a reply, suddenly seeming very far away. He lowered his head and curled his paws neatly under him, feeling his sister lean against him. He looked over and saw that her eyes were wide open.

            "It's all my fault," she whispered again, flattening her ears. Softpaw sighed and licked her cheek gently. He remembered how they fought, but also how they were when they weren't squabbling. He remembered Lilypaw's sarcastic quips, and Brightpaw's witty remarks with a twinge of happiness. Sadness followed suite once more, a cold feeling spreading throughout his gut. There were no longer four of them, as it had been since Softpaw and Brightpaw were born. It felt like a part of him had ripped away. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed tightly to Brightpaw.

            The two slowly twined their tails together and sat, still and silent, their eyes flickering with the memories of their dear fallen friend, throughout the night. Above them, the stars watched, cold and quiet.


	19. Chapter 17

"It's time," Softpaw raised his head to a small, grief-filled croak and saw Flamestripe, the old orange deputy, standing above Lilypaw's body. Softpaw squinted up at the sky, the misty light of dawn bringing a cold breeze. Brightpaw sighed beside him, her eyes closed as she slept. Softpaw nudged her awake; Brightpaw stirred, her eyes blinking open. Softpaw shook his fur and stretched his aching muscles, watching Flamestripe rouse the cats sitting next to the body.

            The old deputy prodded his son with a tender paw. Pinefire jumped and stood quickly, disturbing Stonepaw and Cedarblaze, crowded beside him.

            "We have to bury her." Flamestripe rasped, his old scarred face showing his grief for his son's kit, so different from his usual jolly self. Pinefire nodded and backed away, leading Rosepetal away with a gentle tail, his eyes blank and dull. Stonepaw leapt to his paws as Dulleyes began to pick his sister up by her scruff, her body limp and the smell of death creeping out from her.

            "Wait! Let me help, I want to-" he cut off as a snarl sounded behind him. Softpaw flattened his ears as the sight of Rosepetal glaring at her son, her grey fur matted and dirty from the vigil, her blue eyes glazed and angry.

            "Don't you dare!" She hissed. "Don't you dare touch a hair on her pelt, you murderer!"

            Stonepaw bristled in horror, his eyes wide. Pinefire narrowed his golden eyes, the beginnings of a snarl on his face as he backed away from his mate.

            "How could you? Let her leave at night like that?" Rosepetal hissed. "You should have kept an eye on her, and now look! She's gone, and it's _your fault!"_ Softpaw's heart clenched with pain as Stonepaw's fur lay flat and he looked down at his paws, his eyes brimming with sorrow.

            "You're right," he meowed softly, his voice shaking. "I should have gone after her, I should-" Softpaw let out a gasp, jumping to his paws as Rosepetal lashed out with her claws extended, giving a horrifying screech. Stonepaw ducked, but his mother's claws swiped at his ear.

            Stonepaw stood, and from a thin, deep claw shaped nick in his ear, blood came rushing out, dying his grey fur crimson. Pinefire leapt in front of his son, his tail flicking in his fury and horror. The elders looked confused until Cedarblaze, silent and stiff, though with a bristling pelt, brushed past his brother and dragged Lilypaw's body out of the way, motioning for the elders to continue with the burial.

            Once they were making their way from the camp, Pinefire spoke, staring daggers at his mate. "Don't you dare blame this on him. Don't you dare!" Rosepetal took a step back from the furious golden warrior, shock mixing in with her fury.

            "You heard him yourself, he is to blame, he admits it!" She shrieked, clawing at the yellow grass, her son's blood still spattered on her paw.

            "No!" Pinefire hissed. "Stonepaw has always been there for Lilypaw. She couldn't have asked for a better brother. This was an accident, and _nobody_ is at fault." He sucked in a breath. "How can you be so blind and heartless! How can you raise a claw to your own son? You are not the cat I fell in love with." He shook his head and turned, wrapping his tail around Stonepaw and leading him away. "Don't touch my son again."

            Rosepetal stared, looking small and defeated, crouched low to the ground. Tawnyshine hurried from her den and stared in horror at Stonepaw's ear, bleeding freely down the side of his head. Softpaw stood and rushed over to his friend, weaving his way past Cedarblaze and Pinefire, crowded around the young cat.

            Stonepaw's eyes were wide with shock, and as Tawnyshine ordered Pinefire to lick his ear while she gathered herbs, his shock began to fade and his eyes grew blank and dull. He slumped town to the ground, his paws tucked under him and his head lowered. Softpaw ran his muzzle along his friends' cheek, but Stonepaw didn't seem to notice.

            "Softpaw?" Turning to see his father, eyes worried, tail flicking nervously, Softpaw retreated with a final glance at his friend, sharing a sad look with Pinefire as Tawnyshine began to patch up the bleeding tear. He ducked through the legs of Cedarblaze, who, instead of snapping rudely at him, just nodded and shuffled out of the way.

            "Are you okay?" Owlfeather asked, meeting his son with an anxious lick between the ears. "I heard what happened."

            Softpaw let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't know what to do; it was so cruel of Rosepetal to do that to Stonepaw." Softpaw sighed, his tiredness replacing the shock and fury that had boiled in his stomach. "I just can't believe everything that happened."

            Owlfeather rested his muzzle on Softpaw's head, his short fur brushing Softpaw's nose. Softpaw closed his eyes and let himself lean into his father, feeling his chest rumble against his cheek.

            "Sometimes horrible things happen," Owlfeather meowed gently. "You can't stop them, just as you can't stop the seasons from changing, or the sun from setting. But remember," Owlfeather leaned his head back and looked into his son's eyes, "Good things always come from the bad. So just wait, and be there for your friend." He touched Softpaw's nose gently. "And remember you always have those who love you."

            Softpaw sighed, letting his father steer him towards his den. His paws stumbled wearily across the grass, and he felt as if he hadn't slept in moons. He ducked under the ivy, shivering as the cold rainwater dripped from the leaves and soaked into his pelt. He stared dully around the den. Fawnpaw looked up at him with fearful, wide blue eyes and blinked slowly at him. He looked down; his sister was asleep in her nest, her tail wrapped around her nose. He gave a gentle sigh and curled up beside her, his heart aching and a hole in his chest that seemed vast and empty, unable to be filled. He swallowed and closed his eyes tightly, and it wasn't long before sleep overtook him.

***

            "Wave your tail, don't let her bite it! Keep your balance!" Birchtail barked orders as Softpaw and Brightpaw sparred, balancing on their hind legs and lashing out with sheathed claws. Softpaw grunted as Brightpaw hit the side of his face with a heavy paw, and in his momentary distraction, she pushed him over onto the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

            "Good move, Brightpaw!" Goldenrise rumbled, nudging Birchtail as Softpaw, panting, hauled himself off the ground. Brightpaw poked him gently with her paw.

            "I win!" She meowed brightly, her amber eyes glowing.

            "Yeah! That was a pretty good move," Softpaw purred, shaking his fur. It had been nearly a moon since Lilypaw joined StarClan, and Softpaw and Brightpaw had been training hard. Birchtail seemed to think that if he kept them busy, they would be too distracted to be sad. Softpaw ran a paw over his bent whiskers as he watched his sister, her tail in the air and her ears pricked. He had to admit, it seemed to work.

             He crouched, rocking his hips back and forth as he watched Brightpaw, speaking to Goldenrise. She was distracted, and now was his chance! He pounced, tackling Brightpaw to the ground. She yowled in surprise and twisted, battering him with her paws. Softpaw gripped her scruff with his teeth, pinning her down. She gasped and, with a laughing purr, went limp in defeat. Softpaw let go, backing away to let her up when she shot up and tackled him over.

            "You two are almost ready to be warriors." Goldenrise meowed, watching them as they sparred, kicking up powdery white snow in the cold air. Birchtail nodded, twitching his ear.

            "Stonepaw should have been made a warrior a while ago." He commented gently. Goldenrise grunted in agreement, flicking his tail.

            Softpaw stopped, panting, and shared a glance with Brightpaw. Goldenrise was right, Stonepaw _should_ have been made a warrior already. Since Lilypaw died, he spent almost all of his time training with Thrushwhisker. Softpaw swallowed a sudden sadness. Nowadays, Stonepaw barely spoke.

            "Brackenstar knows what he's doing," Brightpaw meowed, rising to her paws. "Stonepaw will be a warrior when he's ready."

            Birchtail nodded, giving a short purr. "Yes, you're right." He shook out his short fur. "We should head back to camp. Pinefire will be looking for us."

            They left the clearing and entered the forest, leaping over snow drifts and fallen branches. In the past moon, the floods had died down, and in their place the snow had come. The swollen river froze over near the edges, still larger than normal, and the snow had fallen thick and heavy over top. Softpaw was glad that the water had gone down; the last gathering had been cancelled due to the floods. The next gathering was that night, and Softpaw was hoping he'd be able to go.

            Softpaw emerged from the tunnel into camp, sunlight dazzling his eyes as it sparkled off the snow. He squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Brightpaw nudged him from behind and walked over to the fresh-kill cave and peered inside.

            "Do you want to share?" She asked, picking out a large magpie from the pile. Softpaw nodded and joined her as she carried it over to a clear spot near the drinking pool in the middle of the camp. Softpaw dusted some of the snow off the grass with his tail before they sat, the snow left over still soaking in through his fur. He shivered and took a bite, savouring the cold, meaty flavour. Owlfeather had been telling them the night before to enjoy it while they could, since soon the prey would be thin and scarce. Already the geese had flown away and the mice and squirrels burrowed down into their nests.

            "Do you think we'll go to the gathering tonight?" Brightpaw asked, swallowing a mouthful and running a tongue over her lips. "Now that we can get to the island."

           "Hopefully." Softpaw looked up with a twitch of his whiskers. Snow floated lazily down in large, soft flakes. He shook his head as one touched down on his nose. "If the sky's clear, of course!"

            "I wonder how the other clans are faring," Brightpaw meowed. "Cloudpaw will be surprised at how tall you've gotten! You grew like a tree!"

            "Hey, we're the same height!" Softpaw laughed, pushing his sister's shoulder. She scrunched up her face and laughed.

            Softpaw took his last bite and pushed the magpie over to his sister, chewing contentedly. Through the entrance of the camp, a hunting patrol rustled their way in. Cedarblaze was in the lead, carrying a squirrel. Behind him, Stonepaw carried a large, plump rabbit, still in the process of turning white. Softpaw trilled lightly, watching the juicy rabbit dangle from his friends jaws.

            "Great catch!" He meowed, padding over to his friend and admiring the rabbit. Stonepaw looked at him and shrugged, placing his prey in the fresh-kill cave.

            "It ran over the border," Thrushwhisker meowed, walking up beside his apprentice. "Rotten luck for the HawkClan bee-brains." He rolled his eyes.

            "They didn't see you, did they?" Brightpaw meowed, padding up behind her brother. Thrushwhisker shook his head.

            "They weren't there. Besides, it was on our side of the border," he sniffed. "That makes it our rabbit."

            "Yeah but," Brightpaw trailed off, catching herself as Thrushwhisker sent her a glare. He shrugged and wandered off, his tail in the air.

            "Well, it's a big rabbit! It must have..." Softpaw stopped mid-sentence as Stonepaw padded past them. "Hey!"

            He trotted up beside the grey apprentice, eyes wide with worry. "What's the matter?" Stonepaw just shrugged again, not looking at him. Softpaw stopped his friend with an outstretched tail.

            "What's up with you?" Softpaw meowed gently.

            Stonepaw met his eye for a moment but looked away.

            "Please, you can tell me," Softpaw persisted. Stonepaw's ear twitched, and Softpaw tried to ignore the deep nick in it. He'd almost gotten used to it, but it was strange just how obvious it was. And how terrible the memory must be for his friend.

            "Lately you've been like a storm cloud in the camp," Softpaw went on, trying to catch Stonepaw's eye again.

            "Leave me alone," Stonepaw meowed gruffly, trying to move out of the way.

            "Stonepaw! Please, speak to me," Softpaw swallowed his sadness. "We're friends..."

            "I just.... want to be left alone." Stonepaw meowed. He looked up and Softpaw saw the deep and utter despair and sadness in his friend's eyes, and felt his heart squeeze painfully.

            "Tell me what I can do... I want to help," Softpaw pleaded, moving forwards.

            "No!" Stonepaw stepped back with a growl, anger flashing in his eyes. "I don't need help. No one can help. Just leave me alone." He turned with a flick of his tail and loped off into the den.

            "Hey!" Softpaw huffed and followed him. He jumped out of the way as, with a hiss, Stonepaw butted him away and left the den.

            "Don't follow me!" He meowed, his tail bushed and lashing. "I don't want you to help me." Softpaw shook his head and followed him out of the camp, ignoring curious stares from their clanmates.

            "Stonepaw! Please!" Softpaw pleaded as his friend huffed off into the forest. Stonepaw stopped and turned on him his eyes narrowed and furious, but Softpaw saw the fear in them, too.

            "What can you do?" He hissed, digging his claws into the snow. "Bring her back? Make my mother love me again?" He shook his head. "Fix the mess I've made? Lilypaw is gone." Stonepaw's voice broke. "And she's _never_ coming back. Nobody can fix this. So why don't you stop trying."

            "I just want to help you!" Softpaw wailed, watching in despair as his friend bounded off into the snow. Softpaw's tail drooped, hitting the forest floor with a thud.

            "Give him time," his father's voice made him jump. Owlfeather, eyes wide and sympathetic, blinked slowly at him. "He just needs to grieve."

            "Maybe Brackenstar will let him come to the gathering tonight," Softpaw meowed, watching his friend's tail disappear into the apprentices den.

            Owlfeather frowned and looked at his paws. "Actually.... Brackenstar already offered. Stonepaw refused."

            "What?" Softpaw blinked, his heart dropping. "But... he loves the gathering..."

            His father drew him close with his tail, licking Softpaw's head gently. "Things have changed, my son. But things will also get better."

            Softpaw sighed and backed away. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

            "You are kind, Softpaw," Owlfeather meowed, standing and looking at his son. Softpaw was surprised; he was taller than his father now. "You are going to be amazing." Softpaw swallowed as he looked into his father's eyes. Something in them made his heart squeeze.

           "Pinefire told me that you and Brightpaw can come to the gathering tonight." Owlfeather nodded and turned. "You should get some sleep." He stopped and looked back. His eyes were round and soft, and his face seemed old and tired, but it was lit up with such intense emotion that it made Softpaw's breath hitch in his throat."I love you, son."

 


	20. Chapter 18

The clouds cleared up by the time the sun set, and with the moon shining high and coldly own on them, Softpaw shivered, wishing fervently that he had a thick coat as they walked through the forest. Beside him, Brightpaw shivered, the moon reflecting the white in her fur brightly, making the brown patches seem almost black.

            "I am really jealous of Goldenrise right now," she meowed. Softpaw followed her gaze towards her mentor, laughing jovially with Dawnfur and Mouseburrow. "He looks so warm."

            "Brackenstar too," Softpaw added, watching their leader plod on through the snow in the front, speaking in low tones to Pinefire and Cedarblaze. His long fur dragged over the snow, and his paws held clumps of white, which every few steps he flung off with a flick. "Though he doesn't seem so happy about the snow clumps."

            "That's true," Brightpaw meowed thoughtfully. "But it might be better than being cold!" They moved over as Fernpaw bounded towards them from the side.

            "Isn't the snow great!" She meowed, her green eyes glimmering. "The moon through the trees reflects off the snow so beautifully!"

            Brightpaw snorted. "I don't like it! It's cold and it drives away prey." She shook her puffy fur and shivered. "And it makes everything _wet_!"

            "Ah, but it's so much fun!" Fernpaw turned and jumped away, landing in some untouched snow. It billowed up around her and sprayed them with the fine powder. Softpaw laughed and shied away, and beside him Brightpaw let out a disgruntled groan.

            "I'll get you for that!" Brightpaw meowed, scooping up a pawful of snow and flinging it at the brown apprentice. Fernpaw shrieked joyfully and ran off, Brightpaw giving chase. Softpaw laughed and ran after them, jumping on Fernpaw and pinning her down. Brightpaw pounced over and covered the apprentice in snow. She squealed and squirmed out of the way, turning and running after the warriors.

            Softpaw laughed and bounded after the little she-cat, kicking up snow behind him into his sister's face. He hadn't felt this free since Lilypaw died. He felt the cold snow brush off his sleek fur easily, and realized how heavy it must be to have a thick coat. He barely felt the cold when he was running like this. He stretched out his legs and lengthened his stride, overtaking Fernpaw with a laugh of joy. He felt his back arching, and he let it, making his stride longer as he sped, flat out against the snow, easily weaving through the trees and undergrowth. His whiskers lay flat on his face with the rush of wind streaming past, and his eyes and nose stung from the cold, frosted air. He opened his jaws and breathed in, the freezing air streaming through his mouth and into his lungs, filling him with a refreshed, alive feeling. He raced past the other warriors, hearing their surprise as he left them behind.

            Softpaw burst out into the bright moonlight from the cover of the bushes and gasped, skidding to a halt. Fernpaw stopped close beside him, followed shortly by Brightpaw. All three of them stared in awe of the scene before them.

            The river, still a bit swollen from all the previous rain, had frozen at the edges and was covered in a thin layer of frost. It glistened around the edges of the tree-bridge, looking hard and beautiful in the glare of the full moon. Softpaw stood and padded forwards, bending his head to look down into the river. It was frozen right to the grass, and he could spot bubbles trapped inside.

            "I wonder if there are any fish trapped in the ice?" He pondered as Fernpaw and Brightpaw joined him, string curiously into the water.

            "There aren't any, most likely," Owlfeather purred, stopping to join his kits as the rest of the patrol passed, meowing excitedly about the ice. "We tried looking for fish in the ice last leaf-bare, when you two were just kits. All we got were wet paws." He chuckled and nudged Brightpaw's shoulder. "Come on, you three. We don't want to miss the gathering."

            Softpaw and his friends followed his father as he headed to the tree-bridge. They reached it just as Goldenrise leaped up onto it. The tree-bridge stayed solid, frozen and slick. Goldenrise's claws scraped into the frost as he made his way slowly across. Softpaw shivered, and leaped up carefully when his turn came.

            The ice felt cold and hard beneath his pads, and he gripped the rough bark with his claws, trying to stop from sliding down into the shallow, ice-cold river water below. He inched his way along, yelping when Fernpaw leapt up behind him.

            "It's okay, Softpaw!" She meowed brightly. "I'll grab your tail if you start to slide." Softpaw nodded and sucked in a breath, holding it until he was safely landed on the island. He shook out his nerves by flicking his paws, and turned around to watch Fernpaw and Brightpaw leap off the log and pad over to him. He nodded and turned, ears pricked. The scents of HawkClan and ThistleClan wafted through the air.

            "Let's go! I wonder if there are any new ThistleClan apprentices." Fernpaw bounded off, snow dusting up behind her.

            "I remember when we were that full of energy," Softpaw sighed as they walked into the clearing. Brightpaw looked at him with amused eyes.

            "She's only a few moons younger than us, Softpaw." She nudged his shoulder and huffed, walking ahead of him.

            "Right." He sighed again and laughed, bounding after her. "I guess I'm just feeling old lately."

            Brightpaw shot him a knowing look and hurried on. The two siblings nosed their way into the clearing through the reeds and bushes that lined the shore of the island. The noise of friendly, cold cats reached their ears.

            "Wow!" Softpaw meowed, making his way through the crowd. "There are so many cats here today!"

            "Yeah, it's a bit cramped," she meowed. She turned and gasped, pointing with her tail. "What happened to him?" and Softpaw followed her gaze as Hollowstar lead his clan into the clearing. He moved slow and breathed raggedly, his short black fur matted and his green eyes glancing around.

            "He looks like he's aged seasons!" Softpaw gasped, his eyes round. Brightpaw nodded, frowning. Beside him, his deputy  Moorwhisker propped his leader up with his shoulder, speaking in quiet tones into his ear.

            "Looks like AshClan might have a new leader soon," Softpaw turned, narrowing his eyes as Fireflight moved beside him, shoulder to shoulder with Duskfall. "That old flea-bag won't last the leaf-bare, I bet."

            "Don't be rude," Goldenrise grumbled, pushing the younger warriors out of the way. "He's a leader, after all."

            Fireflight snorted and rolled his eyes, moving off into the crowd. Softpaw met Brightpaw's eye and grimaced.

            "Hey, you two!" A call made Softpaw jump, and he waved his tail as Cloudpaw wove through the crowd to meet them. He stopped in front of them, amber eyes shining. "How are you? I haven't seen you since you broke into my territory," He laughed joyfully. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble because of it!"

            "We did, but it's okay now," Softpaw answered, happy to see his friend again.

            "Oh! By the way, I'm Cloudfall now." Cloudfall puffed up his coat. "I passed my assessment with flying colours!"

            "Wow! Congratulations, Cloudfall!" Softpaw purred. Brightpaw joined in beside him, congratulating their friend. He shuffled his paws as if he were embarrassed.

            "Thanks... Where's Stonepaw and Lilypaw? Those two started training at the same time as me, so they should have their warrior names too, no?"

            Softpaw glanced at Brightpaw. She looked down at her paws, not meeting his gaze.

            "What's wrong? Did they get in trouble and get held back?" Cloudfall asked, eyes wide. Softpaw shook his head slowly, his tail flicking uncomfortably. His heart squeezed, and he thought _I don't want to have to do this._ He sighed. Suddenly he wanted to go back to his nest and curl up next to his sister, letting the dense ivy block out everything.

            "Lilypaw... died... about a moon ago." Softpaw meowed, swallowing against the slight shaking in his voice. Cloudfall took a step back and lowered his head.

            "Oh..." He drew in a breath and looked up at Softpaw, grief and empathy ringing in his voice and lit in his gaze. "I'm sorry. She was... A good friend."

            Softpaw nodded. "She enjoyed the Gatherings a lot." He laughed. "She made you tell that story about the fox a hundred times."

            "Yeah," Cloudfall chuckled sadly. He shook his head slowly, as if he were trying to bring himself back to the present. "She loved that story." His voice was thick. A yowl from the rock pile made them glance up.

            "The Gathering is starting," Cloudfall meowed. "I'm sorry, but I need to be with my clanmates when they announce my warrior name." he began to walk away, pushing himself through the crowd of chatting warriors. He looked back, amber eyes light.

            "Next time I see you, you'll have your warrior name!" Cloudfall nodded. "I'm sure of it." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Softpaw stared after him for a moment before letting out a weary sigh, his breath leaving his muzzle with a cloud of white.

            As Softpaw and Brightpaw adjusted themselves and faced the boulder pile, Brightpaw nudged him gently.

            "Thanks. I didn't want to say." She purred lightly, her voice strained.

            "I know," Softpaw meowed gently, nudging her back.

            The clan cats below the boulder pile all quieted when Cloudstar stepped up, looking down at them with glowing eyes.

            "ThistleClan is strong," He began, casting a sweeping look across the clans. "The rain did not affect us, and our prey has not yet fled for the winter." He backed up and nodded to Brackenstar, who stepped forwards, pausing before giving a vague report on the state of the flood.

            "Cloudstar says that, but his deputy is obviously ill," Brightpaw whispered, narrowing her eyes at Dawnleap, who was sitting below the rocks, eyes forwards and head raised.

            "How can you tell? She looks fine to me," Softpaw whispered back, raising his head to get a better look.

            "Her pelt is dull, and her eyes are clouded," she meowed back. "And I watched her walk in before; her ribs are showing and she was breathing heavy."

            Softpaw blinked. In fact, as he looked closely, he noticed how Stormfeather, the medicine cat, kept glancing over at his deputy with a slightly worried twitch of his whiskers.

            "You're right. Amazing!" He looked at her with a purr. "Maybe you're true cause is a medicine cat!"

            Brightpaw shook her head curtly. "No. I want to be leader." She meowed decisively.

            Softpaw blinked, but he wasn't too surprised. "Why?" He asked, nudging her shoulder. "You never said before."

            "I know I can change ValleyClan for the better," she turned wide, eager eyes on Softpaw. "I _know_ I can." Softpaw blinked, seeing the stars reflected in his sisters eyes. He paused, then gave a purr, nuzzling her gently.

           "You'll be amazing. Someday the entire valley will know your name." He murmured. She gave a choking purr, and he felt pride wash through him.

            The two looked up as Brackenstar finished speaking, noting the increase in prey since the floods went down. Hollowstar looked up, realizing it was his turn, and stood slowly.

            "AshClan has made a new warrior." He meowed, his voice rasping and cracking, like dry leaves caught in the wind. He scanned the crowd, stopping on a warrior, and blinking his dull eyes slowly. "Mothwhisper is the newest warrior to join the ranks." The crowd cheered the young, pale tabby warrior. Softpaw strained his neck to see, but only caught a glance of the tips of his ears.

            "He'll make a good warrior." Brightpaw commented after cheering his name.

            "You spoke with him?" Softpaw meowed, surprised. He'd never heard her mention him.

            "Of course!" Brightpaw laughed softly. "Goldenrise told me to meet as many cats as possible. Mothwhisper was a quiet apprentice when I met him, but he was very kind." She narrowed her eyes. "And very smart. He seemed to have good control over his patience."

            "Okay... but what does that mean for us?" Softpaw tilted his head. Surly Brightpaw didn't think that he would become leader someday?

            "It means that he will take his time when he fights, and he can wait it out if need be. It means that, to defeat him, I'll have to think fast and not try to confuse him. I have to attack first."

            "You got all that from one meeting?" Softpaw blinked. It seemed his sister was much smarter than he had known. "Amazing!"

            Brightpaw looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well..." She shrugged. "I guess I'm observant, that's all."

            Sunstar finally stood, sending a shiver down Softpaw's eyes as he looked up at the massive warrior, his odd-coloured eyes looking out of place on his shadowed face, the moon shining clear and cold behind him.

            "HawkClan has also made a new warrior. Cloudfall joins us today as a full warrior of HawkClan," he meowed. The clans cheered, and Softpaw looked over at his friend, sitting beside Firethorn and Lionbright, his white fur sticking out against their darker shades. Sunstar raised his head and waited for the cheering to die down.

            "However, while HawkClan grows stronger," his deep voice growled, echoing against the cold, lifeless trees. "ValleyClan beside us threatens our territory once again." He raised his eyes to the sky, ignoring the yowls of protest from the ValleyClan warriors. "Prey-thieves and trespassers have no right to our territory." He turned to Brackenstar. "If this is a call for war, we'll give it to you."

            Brackenstar narrowed his eyes against the threat. "We have not called for war. We make no demands," he meowed strongly. "ValleyClan does not need the Burrowing Grounds." The two leaders stared into each other's eyes for a moment, holding their gaze's steady, the tension nearly crackling between them, like a growing lightning storm. Softpaw swallowed. Were they going to fight? He looked towards the moon, but the sky was clear and empty of any clouds. StarClan was silent.

            Sunstar narrowed his eyes and showed his teeth. "Then say away from the border. Next time, if you're too cowardly to fight us for it yourself, then we'll take the battle to you."

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 19

Softpaw followed his sister back to the camp, his mind whirling. As he slipped through the tunnel into the camp, the whole clan was chatting in hushed tones.

            "I say we attack before HawkClan can," Fireflight was meowing. There were a few calls of agreement.

            "No," this time, it was Sorrelfoot who spoke, her voice strong amongst the calls for battle. "We will be okay as long as we stay away from the Burrowing Grounds."

            "Do you really think that will stop them?" Brindlespot, her amber eyes wide, asked.

            "HawkClan sticks to their word," Pinefire meowed, shouldering his way into the middle of the crowd. "But if they have any reason to believe that we've been stealing prey, they will attack."

            "Yeah," Cedarblaze growled, looking pointedly at Fireflight. Softpaw flicked his ear. Apparently, word had gotten around.  

            "Quiet! There need be no discussion tonight. Tomorrow, patrols will continue like normal. HawkClan must know that we do not fear them." Brackenstar meowed above the chatter. Meows of approval rose from the Clan, and the warriors began to filter into their dens, Softpaw following Fernpaw into their den in silence.

            "Did you hear?" Fernpaw began telling her sister Meadowpaw  about the gathering. Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw leaned in to listen, eyes bright and awake. Softpaw pushed himself to the back of the den where his nest lay, and flopped down into the moss beside his sister. Stonepaw, curled up against the rock wall of the den, barely twitched an ear as they entered, but Softpaw could see that his eyes were open.

            "Cloudfall's a warrior now," Softpaw meowed quietly, leaning towards his friend.  "And Hollowstar looks even older than last time." Stonepaw curled up tighter, curling his fluffy tail around his nose and closing his eyes. Softpaw sighed and turned away.

            "Give him time, he'll come around," Brightpaw whispered, licking Softpaw around the ear. "It's only been a moon."

            Softpaw mumbled in half-hearted agreement and closed his eyes, listing to the fond chattering of the rest of the apprentices. Their purrs and laughter didn't keep him awake for long, and soon he drifted off to sleep in spite of the cold.

***

            The forest was cold and white, the snow laying thickly on the ground. The hoar frost made the twisted branches of the bare trees and bushes sparkle in the darkening day, the sun setting behind the clouds quite a bit earlier than it did in green leaf. Softpaw trudged through the forest on weary paws behind Birchtail, sighing to himself. While Brightpaw got to go on a hunting patrol with their father, he was doing observation training with his mentor. And even worse, Stonepaw refused to talk to him since their spat in the forest. He sighed again.

            "If you keep on sighing like that your lungs will get frostbite," Birchtail meowed, flicking Softpaw's chin with his long tail. Softpaw shrugged and flicked an ear, watching his paws as he walked. Birchtail rolled his eyes and stopped, nudging his apprentice.

            "Come on, Softpaw, you don't usually mind observation training. What's the matter?"

            "Sorry, I don't mind training. It's just that..." He shook his head slowly. "Stonepaw and I aren't really as close as we used to be..."

            "You mean since Lilypaw died..." Birchtail meowed. Softpaw nodded.

            Birchtail let out a sigh and sat down, motioning for Softpaw to join him. Softpaw sat down looking at his mentor curiously.

            "Softpaw, I know that this may seem like it will last forever, but it won't." He raised his eyes."Something I learned, long ago, when I was your age and I lost my mother, is that life and death is like the changing of the moon. Sometimes it's so dark, and you can barely see, but then the clouds part, and you can catch a tiny shimmering glimpse of the stars. And then you know that, whoever you lose, whatever problems you face, there are cats who are watching out for you, guiding you." He turned to Softpaw. "And I don't just mean StarClan. The whole clan is there for you and Stonepaw. We all grieve for Lilypaw, but life needs to move on." He blinked. "For example, Lilypaw's death didn't stop the moon from changing back into a full moon for the gathering, nor did it stop Mistywillow's kits from being born last night. Life and death are things that happen, no matter if you don't want it to. Plants will still grow. Prey will still get eaten, and yes, our friends will still die someday." He curled his tail around Softpaw, wrapping it warmly, giving him a sympathetic look. "But we must move on, and live when they could not."

            "I know," Softpaw closed his eyes and bent his head. "I just... I feel so tired."

            "Yes, my friend. Life is tiring. Death, even more so. But, when you mourn for those you lose, remember how good they were when they were alive. Remember when they made you happy, and remember when they were happy, too. Death isn't the end, it's just a new chapter of your life." Softpaw leaned against Birchtail and felt the old, sturdy warrior let out a rasping purr.

            "You're young, but you'll learn." He meowed kindly. "Now, are you ready to get to training?"

***

            Softpaw padded through the tunnel with Birchtail, his heart feeling lighter than it had in some time. He spotted Stonepaw sharing a couple mice with Pinefire. As Softpaw headed over after a moment of hesitation, Pinefire nodded to him and stood, stretching before trotting off towards Brackenstar, who had emerged from the tunnel with a magpie dangling from his jaws.

            "Uh, hey," Softpaw meowed, approaching Stonepaw, who had polished off the mouse and began to lick his paws. Stonepaw glanced up and him and nodded curtly. Softpaw paused, wondering whether or not to approach his friend, when a horrible yowl sounded at the entrance of the camp. Spottedpaw shot from the tunnel, her eyes wide and her fur puffed out.

            "Badger!" She shrieked. Pinefire's ears shot up, and he raced towards her, followed closely by Falconsing and Brindlespot. Softpaw blinked and padded over, his fur spiking along his spine as he realized that his father and sister were on Spottedpaw's hunting patrol.

            "A badger made its set in the tree line by the gorge," Spottedpaw was meowing between breaths, her eyes wide and fearful. "Duskfall sent me to get help,"

            "You two, let's go." Pinefire meowed, motioning for Falconsing and Brindlespot to follow him. The three of them bolted into the tunnel in a heartbeat, disappearing into the forest. Softpaw tried to approach Spottedpaw, his heart thumping fearfully in his chest, but Tawnyshine was pushing away the cats that crowded around her.

            "No more questions!" Tawnyshine warned. "Let her catch her breath."

            Softpaw swallowed and backed away, nervously digging his claws into the ice and snow.

            "You okay?" Softpaw jumped in surprise, seeing Stonepaw approach him, his eyes worried.

            "Brightpaw and Owlfeather are on that patrol," Softpaw meowed quietly. Stonepaw blinked and looked up at the sky. He nodded and moved in closer to Stonepaw, brushing up against him without saying a word. Softpaw realized that he was shivering, and let himself lean up against his friend's thick coat as they sat, listening to the anxious chatter of the clan. Softpaw scanned the camp for his mother, but knew she was probably out of the camp. His claws unsheathed and sheathed, crunching the snow as they slid from his paws and into the frozen grass.

            He stood when he heard another yowl, racing towards the entrance with the other cats, Stonepaw following more timidly. He heard gasps and pushed through the crowd, his heart beating in his throat. The world seemed to tilt; he smelled blood. Through the tunnel, limp and hanging, draped across Goldenrise's wide shoulders was his father.

            The world spun. Owlfeather's thin frame was covered in his own blood, his belly ripped and oozing. Goldenrise pushed gently past him and lay the dead warrior down in front of the sky rock, the still-warm blood seeping into the snow.

            "Owlfeather?" Softpaw meowed, his voice small. "Dad?" His father didn't answer. A small trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were closed. The smell of death and badger hung in the air around him as Softpaw moved in close, touching his father gently with a paw. Owlfeather didn't move. Softpaw gave a sob and pushed his nose into his father's coat.

            "He died a true warrior. Protecting his daughter," Goldenrise meowed, his voice rusty in grief. Softpaw looked around and saw Brightpaw, walking slowly with a small limp, leaning against Falconsing. She gently moved in, trembling slightly.

            "I'm so sorry," she mewed quietly. Softpaw closed his eyes sadly and licked her ear as she approached him. Softpaw shook his head and met her gaze.

            "He loved us so much," Softpaw turned and pushed his nose into his father's still-warm fur. "He died loving us." He felt another sob rising in his throat. but he choked it down.

            "Come away," Pinefire meowed, nudging the two grieving apprentices gently. "We'll clean him up for vigil."

            Softpaw looked at him, his heart dropping. "Vigil," he meowed quietly, the truth hitting him like a sudden bought of rain. "R-right," his voice wavered and he stood. He felt his legs shaking underneath him. His father was dead. Softpaw sucked in a breath, blinking his stinging eyes.

           That morning Owlfeather had eaten with them, laughed and purred. He told them that he was proud of them, and that he loved them. Softpaw swallowed, his throat thick. _Why?_ he wanted to wail, _why did you take my father away from me?_ Rage burned in his belly as Brightpaw leaned against him. Her coat smelled like badger, and he imagined ripping into the beast's hide with his claws, tearing with his teeth, the badger dying with his claws in its throat. He suddenly wanted to scream.

            Tawnyshine approached them, drawing Brightpaw towards her with her tail. "Come here, darling," she meowed gently, "and let me see that wound." Softpaw turned and saw that Brightpaw had a deep cut on her shoulder. it looked angry and inflamed already, blood still dripping down. Softpaw followed her to Tawnyshine's den, his belly feeling hollow and cold. He sheathed his claws, not knowing when he unsheathed them  in the first place.

            "It's not life-threatening," Tawnyshine meowed gently, chewing up herbs to place on the wound. "But it does look painful." Brightpaw nodded distractedly. She turned and met Softpaw's gaze, pain lit in them. Softpaw's ear twitched as he heard a voice at the entrance of the den. He turned and saw his mother. He stood and padded towards her.

            "My kits," she meowed softly, pulling him close with a paw and gripping him tight. "Oh, my kits are alright." the sadness in her meow made Softpaw moan softly, pushing his nose into her fluffy coat.

            "Brightpaw? Are you alright?" Sorrelfoot sniffed, letting Softpaw go. Brightpaw nodded, eyes wide. She shook her head and raised her eyes, composing herself. Softpaw admired her strength.

            "Okay, you're done." Tawnyshine turned to Sorrelfoot, dipping her head low. "I'm so very sorry for your loss," she meowed, her voice sounding strained. "I'll get some herbs out."

            "I'll help you," Sorrelfoot padded forwards. Softpaw ducked out of the den, Brightpaw following behind. They padded together towards their father's body again and stopped, watching the older members clean his fur and position him kindly. Softpaw lay down and began to clean his sisters fur as she sunk down beside him. Softpaw winced as he tasted his father's blood.

            "It was horrible," Brightpaw meowed, her voice trembling. Softpaw watched Tawnyshine and Sorrelfoot carry herbs towards Owlfeather. "He was so brave," Brightpaw shook her head, the growing dusk making her eyes glow. "I'm going to miss him so much."

            "He was a wonderful father," Softpaw meowed, closing his eyes. His heart felt so heavy, and his chest ached horribly. He raised his eyes, Birchtail's words playing in his mind. The stars weren't visible through the clouds, but he knew they were there."He will watch over us, I know it."

            Beside him, Stonepaw moved in, his eyes sad. "I'm so sorry, Softpaw. Owlfeather was an amazing warrior." Softpaw nodded, hope fluttering in his belly. Stonepaw lay down on the other side of Brightpaw and began to wash her fur gently. Brightpaw sighed and lay her head down, and, for the first time in a long time, the tree friends shared tongues together as the shadows grew, long and dark, into the camp.

***

            Softpaw watched with sad eyes as Flamestripe carried his father's body from the camp, followed stiffly by Sorrelfoot, who had told her kits to stay put.

            "I'm sorry," she'd meowed. "I think I want to do this for him myself."

            Brightpaw sighed beside him, looking tired and ragged. On his other side, Stonepaw sat, watching his father disappear into Brackenstar's den. The morning was dark and silent, the air frigid and cold.

            "I know how it feels," Stonepaw meowed suddenly, very quiet in the morning air. "I know your heart feels heavy and broken, and that life seems dull and grey. I know, and I'm here for you." Softpaw blinked, his throat tight. Brightpaw stood and leaned over, licking Stonepaw's torn ear.

            "We're here for you, too. I'm so glad you're our friend." She sat down on his other side and leaned her head against his shoulder. Stonepaw trembled slightly, his eyes deep with grief.

            "I'm so sorry, I've been a terrible friend I-" Softpaw shook his head, stopping his friend.

            "It's been hard lately. We understand. We forgive you." Softpaw moved closer to his friend, leaning against his soft shoulder. Stonepaw sucked in a breath and licked the top of Softpaw's head, a sad, choked and sobbing purr rasping in his throat. Around them, a silent, heavy snow began to fall.

            Through their turmoil, their loss and their grief, Softpaw and Stonepaw had grown closer as friends, and greater in their selves. Softpaw let out a gentle sigh, the cold winter air escaping his lungs, painting the air around them white. His heart was heavy. He felt as if they'd been through a tornado, whipped around for days and days, tossed against rocks and battered in the rain. Yet, somehow, as dread filled his belly, mixing with the rage and sorrow already swirling there, Softpaw could help but feel, with a note of despair, that the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the beta reading sort of ends, so sorry for any mistakes or typos!


	22. Chapter 20

"We were hunting by the gorge," Brightpaw meowed, her eyes staring blankly down at her paws. "Owlfeather was testing our hunting skills, and we were searching for mice. I didn't scent the badger until it was in front of me. I-I think we disturbed its set." She paused and licked her lips. Softpaw leaned against her, and Stonepaw stared intently, his eyes clear for the first time in a while.

            "What happened next?" He asked gently. "And where exactly was this?"

            Brightpaw swallowed and raised her eyes. "It was near the HawkClan border, farther up the gorge than where the old tree sat. The badger reared on its hind legs and tried to swipe down at me. I was frozen; I hadn't even registered the danger yet when Owlfeather leapt out and jumped on top of it. He cried out for me to run," she swallowed, "but I couldn't leave him there. I started to fight it, but it hit me. Owlfeather was pushing it away, fighting so hard. I got up and helped him, and that's when the rest of the warriors came," she let out a wry purr. "They must have run their fastest. I don't even know when Owlfeather sent Spottedpaw." She closed her eyes. "It happened so fast. The badger ran off into the woods, and Pinefire started to chase it, but Goldenrise called him back. Owlfeather had collapsed, and he was bleeding so much. I tried to stop it, but it was coming so fast, and then..." she closed her eyes. "He was gone."

            Softpaw turned away and closed his eyes. He pressed closer to Brightpaw, feeling her trembling. Stonepaw looked away, his eyes dark.

            "Thanks for telling me, Brightpaw," he murmured. He leaned in closer and licked her ear softly. The pale dawn light filtered in through the clouds, making Stonepaw's blue eyes glow beautifully. Softpaw swallowed, staring at his friend's grey fur, and getting lost in all the different shades of blue, black and grey that littered the fine hairs. He'd missed him more than he'd known, and being close to him lifted his heart and made his father's passing not hurt so much.

            "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sky Rock for a clan meeting!" A yowl from Brackenstar made all the cats look up. The clearing was already full, the clan members chattering in distress all morning, waiting for their leader to tell them what to do. No patrols had gone out yet, and Softpaw couldn't blame Pinefire for not sending any, not with a badger on the loose somewhere in the forest. Pinefire now sat close to his leader, speaking quietly for a moment, before leaping down from the Sky Rock and taking his place at the bottom beside Tawnyshine.

            Softpaw stood and approached the group of clanmates, followed by his sister and Stonepaw. He felt a familiar rage beginning to burn ferociously in his belly; he wanted the badger dead. He wanted to kill the beast who killed his father. He wanted to watch it bleed out, as his sister had watched Owlfeather. The feeling was so intense, and it shocked him. He met Stonepaw's gaze, and he nodded in solemn understanding.

            The clan waited below; Softpaw flicked his ear, hearing the clamour of the kits, soon to be made apprentices. They chattered excitedly, Blackwing desperately trying to hush them. Softpaw could hear the high-pitched mewls of Mistywillow's new kits, and he swallowed. He hadn't yet had the chance to see them, but his heart went out to their mother. He dug his claws into the ground. He was going to kill the badger for the safety of the clan.

            "ValleyClan," Brackenstar began, looking tired and sad, but his shoulders were squared and full of strength. "As you all know, we grieve today for our dear departed friend and warrior Owlfeather. He died as bravely as he lived, saving the life of his daughter. I pray to StarClan that he joins them feeling peace, and I know he would never regret giving his life for his child's." He bowed his head, and Softpaw choked back a sob, anger licking the inside of his chest,

            "However, while his death was not in vain, the badger that stole his life now threatens our clan. We must act to protect our young."

            "The badger was seen near the gorge. I personally swept the area; it's made its' set near the edge of the tree line, close to the HawkClan border." Pinefire spoke calmly.

            "We should chase it into their territory," Fireflight hissed from the back of the group, his black pelt spiked and his orange eyes flashing. "They deserve it. They probably chased it onto our territory to begin with"

            "What would that solve?" Cedarblaze growled. "That's dishonourable. You think like AshClan; ValleyClan doesn't use tricks to win our wars."

            "I agree," Brackenstar cut in. "I don't believe driving the Badger into HawkClan territory would work, especially with the border being so close. If it has already made it's set on our territory, it would probably just come back."

            "We need to kill it!" Sorrelfoot meowed, her fur spiking with rage. "The badger has already claimed one of our warriors. It needs to die!"

            "If it lives, it will probably just reproduce or draw in more badgers to the area," Birchtail meowed. "It could be expecting cubs as we speak." There was a huge clamour as every warrior in the clan started speaking their worries at once.

            "What about the kits?" Dulleyes meowed.

            "Kill it! Avenge Owlfeather!" Duskfall yowled.

            "I-I think I know what to do..." A small voice meowed from the center of the group. Softpaw blanked as the yowling died down slightly.

            "I have an idea." The voice spoke more clearly. Stonepaw stood in the center of the camp, his tail trembling behind him. The clan hushed as Brackenstar set curious eyes onto him.       

            "We'll listen, then," the leader meowed. "Speak your mind."

            "He's just an apprentice!" Fireflight interjected,  causing a few meows of agreement to rise from the crowd. "We don't have time for him!"

            "Stonepaw is far wiser than you," Thrushwhisker hissed, his grey tabby fur spiking along his spine in his anger as he defended his apprentice.

            "He is a member of this clan and I will hear what he has to say." Brackenstar yowled, his eyes narrowed. The crowd quieted into low murmurs and mumbles. Brackenstar nodded. "Go ahead Stonepaw."

            Stonepaw's tail swished gently, and his paws trembled. "Uh, well..." He drew in a breath. "If the badger made it's set near the tree line, I think I know what to do."

            "Get on with it!" Mouseburrow growled, her brown fur bristled.

            "Y-yes. Okay." Stonepaw stood a bit taller, meeting his father's encouraging gaze. "I believe, that if we send a group of warriors, we will be able to kill the badger without fighting it directly. If the badger made its' set when I think it has, I think that we could lure it to the edge of the gorge and push it in."

            The clearing broke out into mutters and murmurs. Softpaw blinked.

            "That might actually work," Brightpaw meowed, standing. "The gorge is deep enough there that the badger would have no chance of survival."

            "I say we try it. We need to do _something_ about this badger." Goldenrise's deep voice rumbled in his chest.

            "Do we act on the plan of an apprentice?" Fireflight hissed.

            "Do you have a better idea?" Sorrelfoot yowled back. "The badger _must_ die!"

            "Quiet!" Brackenstar meowed firmly, eyes hard as he fought for the control of the crowd. The warriors looked up at him expectantly, tails and whiskers twitching impatiently. The brown striped leader looked over at his deputy. "Do you think this plan will work?"

            "I do." Pinefire meowed solemnly. "The gorge is deep, and the river is frozen. Likely, it will not be able to escape the river, even if it can swim. The set is made close enough to the gorge that we have a chance to lure it to the edge."

            Brackenstar nodded and raised his head, scanning the crowd. "I agree. The badger must be dealt with." He faced the sky; snow was floating down in soft clumps and the wind was mostly still. "It must be today."

            The clan burst out into chatting, cats volunteering for the patrol, or making their misgivings known for their leaders decision to trust an apprentice with the lives of their warriors. Softpaw stood and rushed over to Pinefire, who had began to divide cats into patrols.

            "I want to be on the patrol," Softpaw meowed firmly, his eyes flashing as anger boiled in his belly. Pinefire met his eyes and nodded.

            "Myself, Tallstem, Dawnfur, Stonepaw and Softpaw will be on the main patrol. The backup patrol will be Cedarblaze, Sorrelfoot, Falconsing, Duskfall, and Goldenrise." Softpaw nodded, noticing that Pinefire chose the best fighters in the clan to go with them.

            "I want to come too," Brightpaw meowed firmly, limping up through the crowd and brushing against Softpaw's shoulder. "Please."

            "No." Pinefire shook his head. "You are brave and smart, Brightpaw, but you are injured. I can't, in good conscious, take you with us." He looked at her, sympathy flashing in his eyes. "You will get another chance to fuel your need for vengeance for your father. But for now, you must rest." Brightpaw glared at him for a moment, before nodding. Sorrelfoot padded up behind her and licked her daughter's head gently.

            "Eat. Rest. We leave at sun-high." Pinefire turned and began dividing up the rest of the patrols for the day.

            "Your plan is brilliant." Softpaw murmured to Stonepaw as the clearing began to filter out. "I'm glad we get to do this together."

            "I hope it works," Stonepaw meowed uncertainly, "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

            "They won't." Softpaw pressed against his friend, clawing at the snow as anger surged through his pelt. He imagined the badger's flesh ripping, its' blood spattering the ground, it crying out as it fell into the gorge.

            "How can you be sure," Stonepaw whispered, as if to himself. Softpaw looked up and saw that his friends eyes were distant and sad. "I'm hoping that the gorge will only claim the life of the badger, but what if one of us fall in?"

            "We won't," Softpaw meowed, his anger melting away slightly. The fear sparking in his friends eyes as he turned his head surprised Softpaw. He noticed that Stonepaw was trembling; he was terrified. "I'll be there with you. And your father will be there too, and Dawnfur and Tallstem; they're all great, brave warriors!"

            "So was Owlfeather," Stonepaw murmured hoarsely. Softpaw nodded to himself, swallowing his memories of his dead father.

            "He was. He was an amazing warrior." Softpaw meowed tightly. "And he would want us to make sure the clan is safe." Softpaw twined his skinny tail around Stonepaw's fluffy one. "Stonepaw, this idea is good. The clan agreed to this, and no matter what, what happens in that patrol will not be your fault. We all fight for out clan. And _all_ of us want our clanmates to be safe."

            Stonepaw sighed softly and leaned against his friend, his fluffy silvery fur warm on Softpaw's thin coat. Softpaw momentarily let himself drift away in his friend's comforting and familiar scent. The grey sunlight filtering in through a blanket of clouds dulled their shadows as the winds picked up, making Softpaw shiver involuntarily. Beside him, Stonepaw enveloped Softpaw more, covering him with his long, fluffy tail and leaning down with a soft hum sounding from the back of his throat. Softpaw felt almost kit-sized next to his friend, who was a mouse-length taller and wider than he was. Softpaw was skinny and slight, while Stonepaw was tall and muscular. Softpaw closed his eyes against a sudden rush of sadness.

            They both had the bodies of their fathers. Softpaw felt he could never be mad at being skinny again; it was a part of Owlfeather that he would carry with him always.

            "We should eat something, and get some rest. We sat vigil all night." Stonepaw murmured, pulling away. As if she'd read his mind, Brightpaw appeared, dragging a crow over by its neck, limping slightly. Her eyes wore a fierce, determined expression.

            "I can't come with, but I'm going to make sure you two are in top shape for the patrol." She announced, pushing the crow closer to them. "Eat."

            Stonepaw shuffled over and, mumbling his thanks, took a bite of the crow. Brightpaw let out a satisfied huff and eyes Softpaw expectantly.

            Softpaw was weary, and right then he didn't want to wait to kill the badger. He wanted to run from the camp right then and there and kill the wretched animal. Instead, he moved forwards and took a bite, chewing slowly with a rasping purr of thanks. His heart felt heavy, but it helped that Stonepaw and his sister were beside him. He pushed down his rage and took another bite, listening as Stonepaw and Brightpaw made awkward small-talk to fill the tense silence.

            He would avenge his father, and he would have his friend by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters die a lot, yes? Let me know how I'm doing ^^ I might go on hiatus soon.


End file.
